Califórnia Sin
by LeiliPattz
Summary: EM HIATUS — Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.
1. Prólogo

**Califórnia Sin**

**Autor(a):** LeiliPattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia, Drama, Lemon  
**Censura:** R-18  
**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

**Observações Importantes:**  
A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Interessante como no final das contas você termina em meus braços – sussurrei friccionando meu quadril nele, agora nossos corpos estavam cobertos por apenas uma peça cada.

Um grunhido abafado veio dele. Seus olhos azuis como o céu em um dia ensolarado da Califórnia, brilhavam de excitação. Os lábios naturalmente rosados estava inchados como prova de tantos beijos, mordidas, chupadas, os deixando ainda mais saborosos.

- Deve ser porque os seus abraços são mais quentes do que qualquer outro que eu já experimentei – sua voz rouca pela excitação enviou um tremor pelo meu corpo que atravessou minha espinha, causando um arrepio alucinante na minha pele.

- Pode ser, ou a doce Gianna não está dando conta do recado, drogada como ela anda é praticamente impossível se concentrar em outra coisa que não seja seu pequeno mundo de vício – sorri sarcasticamente e ele espelhou meu sorriso balançando a cabeça negativamente – Eu ainda me pergunto como ela é minha irmã.

Em um movimento rápido, eu estava deitada na cama e seu corpo másculo e quente pairava sobre o meu.

- Não fale assim da Gianna, a coitada só precisa de um bom tratamento, e de parar de segurar sua virtude. Ela realmente é virgem? – ele disse beijando, e em seguida mordendo meu pescoço.

- Acho que a virtude dela é a única coisa que ela ainda preserva, Gih é louca – sussurrei gemendo com suas mãos mágicas que passeavam pelo meu corpo.

- É eu sei o quanto ela é louca – ele levantou o rosto e deu aquele sorriso torto para mim – mas vamos nos focar em outra coisa.

- Realmente, estamos perdendo um tempo precioso com isso Edward, que tal se as últimas peças do nosso corpo sumissem como mágica? – sugeri começando a sentir a urgência que somente ele causava em meu corpo, em minha mente, em minha alma.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente e sumiu da minha visão por alguns segundos até que eu o vi entre minhas pernas passando minha calcinha por elas, e em seguida se livrando se sua deliciosa boxér preta.

Passei minha língua por meus lábios, enquanto me apoiava nos cotovelos para ter uma melhor visão do seu corpo enquanto ele colocava a camisinha.

A pele bronzeada na medida certa, por causa da praia e da sua prática de surf, que não era tão regular, mas ele sempre fazia quando podia. O cabelo naquela cor singular, um pouco ruivo, um pouco loiro, e incrivelmente bagunçado. Os braços não tinham músculos demais, eram somente o suficiente para dar segurança a qualquer pessoa que estivesse entre eles. Aquele sorriso _filho da puta_, que somente esse britânico, ainda mais _filho da puta,_ conseguia dar.

- Ansiosa _Marie_? – Edward gostava de me chamar de Marie, e era o único que eu deixava o fazer. Era pelo meu nome do meio, que fora colocado em homenagem a uma antepassada que eu não cheguei a conhecer, pois ela já devia ser somente o pó, ou se ainda restasse algo da minha _doce e amada _bisavó.

- Sempre estou Masen, eu sempre estou – sorri para ele mordendo meu lábio inferior levemente. _Dois podem jogar esse joguinho. Babaca. _ Babaca, porém muito gostoso.

_Testado e aprovado por Isabella._

- Você é tão linda Marie – ele disse passando uma mão no meu rosto.

Era nesses momentos que meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca e minhas veias eram tomadas por eletricidade.

Apertei meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando os fios com vontade. _E ele adorava._

- Você também é lindo Masen, é sexy, fabuloso, o _pecado _sobre duas pernas – puxei mais os fios. – Mas eu realmente estou muito, mas muito quente, esperando você dentro de mim.

Sua resposta foi me completar como um quebra-cabeça, levando-me para o nosso _céu particular_.

- Bella – ele sussurrou enquanto minha carne quente e sedenta o apertava.

- Edward – murmurei e sua boca encontrou a minha em mais um beijo quente e ofegante.


	2. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**I – Beautiful Dirty Rich**

"_Enquanto se pratica um pecado, sente-se apenas a virtude."_  
**- Ana Helena Pereira**

**Bella POV**

O melhor de morar sem meus pais nessa casa, era eu poder dar festas na hora que eu bem quisesse. Ainda mais em uma mansão como a que eu vivo.

Pessoas convidadas e não convidadas, abarrotavam o enorme jardim da propriedade Cullen. Jovens bêbados e até drogados, davam_ olá_ para as férias de verão. A piscina foi coberta por uma pista de dança. Coisas que o dinheiro compra.

_E ainda dizem que o dinheiro não trás felicidade._

Eu, Isabella Marie Cullen, procurava uma maneira de fazer Gianna não misturar maconha com crack, somente porque seu querido namorado, Edward Anthony Masen, estava 45 minutos atrasado.

Minha irmã tinha uma terrível tendência suicida, e eu ainda me perguntava se essa maluca era realmente minha irmã.

Ela estava namorando o Masen à 5 meses, e era completamente dependente dele. Ele era a sua _droga particular_, como se ela já não lidasse com muitas drogas no seu dia a dia, e para o meu completo desespero… ele também era a _minha droga particular_.

De alguma maneira sexualmente distorcida, Edward Masen envenena meu sangue cada vez que cruza meu caminho, à exatamente um ano e meio, mas somente quando Gianna começo a namorar com ele, que o belo britânico quis algo comigo. De acordo com ele, era mais excitante… e realmente era.

Nada se comparava a atração física que Edward e eu compartilhávamos. Quando nossos olhares se encontravam, era como se faíscas ascendessem mesmo na distancia, mas sabíamos controlar isso na frente dos outros.

Não éramos românticos, não era como se nós estivéssemos perdidamente apaixonados, isso eu deixava para minha irmã drogada, e por falar nela...

- Gih, para com essa loucura, ele já esta chegando, isso se já não tiver chegado – apoiei minhas mãos na sua mesa. – Enquanto você está aqui, alguma bitch lá embaixo está se esfregando nele.

Ela largou as bolsinhas com pedrinhas de crack e um monte de maconha na cama.

- Você está certa – ela disse praticamente saindo como uma bala do seu quarto.

_Tudo bem, eu arrumo isso. Por nada._

Bufei pegando os pacotes na cama dela, e colocando na mesa. Peguei sua bolsa, procurando indícios de mais alguma droga.

_Três pacotes com cocaína, mais um pacote com 4 pedras de crack, um cachimbo e papeis para fazer fumo._

- Gih, onde você se meteu, que vida é essa – murmurei para mim mesma indo em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto, despejando o conteúdo dos pacotes no vaso sanitário. Uma pequena fortuna estava indo por água a baixo, literalmente. Coloquei o cachimbo na lata do lixo.

Mordi meus lábios indo para o lavabo. Lavei bem minhas mãos, tirando qualquer vestígio de droga delas. Enquanto as secava, pensava na Gianna.

Ela era drogada, bêbada, e não se incomodava em querer procurar ajuda. Tudo começou quando nossos pais foram embora, e ela foi morar com Esme em Paris. Como era a mais nova, ela teve que ir, e foi na incrível cidade da luz que ela começou a utilizar droga, de qualquer tipo. Quando ela estava se tornando um _estorvo_, mamãe mandou ela de volta e então piorou.

Gih se sentiu rejeitada por Esme, e ela realmente estava sendo.

James e eu não tínhamos como controlar ela. Tudo bem que era nossa irmã mais nova, mas não mandávamos nela. Ela diminuiu seu consumo de drogas quando Edward entrou na vida dela. Nos dois primeiros meses ela mal usava drogas, estávamos com esperança de que ela parasse de vez, e então alguém colocou dentro da sua cabeça que Edward estava traindo ela.

Suspirei balançando a cabeça e rindo comigo mesma, lembrando do desespero da minha irmã ao ler aquele e-mail anônimo, mas não foi nada engraçado ver ela se atolando na cocaína minutos depois.

Sai do seu quarto, indo em direção as escadas, e antes de ir para a festa, passei na cozinha onde Holly estava sentada na mesa lendo um livro de receitas. Em dia de festas nenhum empregado da minha casa se envolvia, apenas se fosse necessário.

Holly era a governanta da casa, como minha segunda mãe, ela que sempre cuidou de mim e dos meus irmãos.

- Senhora Holly, retire o lixo do banheiro da Gianna – eu pedi encostando-me no balcão da cozinha.

- Mais cachimbos ou seringas? – ela perguntou, retirando seus óculos e fechando seu grosso livro.

- Cachimbo. Joguei o resto no vaso sanitário, uma boa grana foi gasta ali.

- Gih precisa de um tratamento Bella.

- Meus pais não fazem nada para isso, mesmo com eu e James falando com eles.

- Os seus pais são uns irresponsáveis isso sim.

Sorri aproximando de Holly dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- E é por isso que gosto da senhora. Vou para a festa, qualquer coisa mande me chamar.

- Aproveite querida – ela sorriu e sai da cozinha.

Os auto-falantes explodiam com **Gettin' over you -** **David Guetta feat. Fergie **, e já fui recebida por um garçom trazendo um Cosmopolitan. Sorri levemente e olhei ao redor.

Todos estavam se divertindo. À noite na incrível Los Angeles sempre era assim. Em alguma casa, boate, praia… jovens querendo atenção, querendo aparecer, querendo ser os melhores…

Mas melhores que os Cullen? Nunca seriam.

Os babacas desse lugar beijavam e se possível lambiam, o chão que eu, James e até mesmo Gianna pisávamos. Tínhamos tudo e todos, com um simples estralar de dedo.

Tudo isso por quatro motivos:

_Primeiro: Carlisle Cullen era uma espécie de gerente internacional da Channel._

_Segundo: Esme Cullen era uma famosa estilista internacional._

_Terceiro: Os Cullen também eram donos do maior shopping de Los Angeles._

_E quarto: Éramos bons, muito bons, em tudo o que fazíamos. _

Ser um Cullen era muito mais do que ter tudo isso, o quarto motivo dizia tudo. Éramos bons no que fazíamos, em como usar nossa grana, em como aparecer em eventos corretos, em como mandar as pessoas irem se foder por simplesmente quererem chamar a nossa atenção da forma errada.

Gianna, mesmo com seus problemas, sabia o poder que tinha e como o usar de forma correta. Ela não se drogava na frente dos outros, ou saia assim na rua. Era sempre dentro de casa, pois ela sabia que o seu nome e o de nossa família estava em jogo.

James era o típico _mulherengo de Los Angeles_. Todas as garotinhas com hormônios borbulhando suspiravam quando ele passava. James ria da cara delas, e eu ria junto. Adorava ver essas babaquinhas bancando as patricinhas, iria impressionar ele, ou a mim.

Essas garotas achavam que eu tinha uma espécie de exercito. Chegava a ser patético, elas tinham essa idéia por causa de algumas historias da escola. Confesso que quando entrei eu tinha as minhas seguidoras, mas eu era nova e um tanto imatura. Sorri para mim mesma dando outro gole no meu Cosmopolitan e caminhando pela festa a procura das minhas amigas.

De longe vi minhas queridas amigas: Jane, Victoria e Leah. As três eram minhas melhores amigas desde que eu me lembro. Nosso grupo era maior, tinha Alice e Rosalie. E eu sentia falta delas, mas é como dizem, nem tudo é para sempre.

Antes que eu as alcançasse, um par de mãos rodearam minha cintura. Eu não precisava me virar para ter a certeza de quem era. O perfume o denunciava.

- Você é muito cara de pau – eu quase gritei afastando meu corpo de suas mãos e virando de frente para ele. – De onde você tirou a _porra_ da liberdade para me tocar?

- Gatinha, por que você é tão arisca comigo? – aquele bafo terrível de bebida barata entrou em ação.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você dorme com um litro de whiske na boca? – fiz cara de nojo me afastando mais dele, que já veio dando passo para se aproximar. Estiquei meu braço para que ele parasse.

- Bella você já foi mais doce e delicada – ele sorriu, e aquilo me deu náuseas.

A alguns anos ele causaria um efeito avassalador em mim, hoje ele causava exatamente isso: _náuseas_.

Alec Volturi era um grande idiota, e achava que o mundo girava em torno do seu umbigo. Mas na realidade ele queria ser como James, e por isso o odiava tanto. Meu irmão tinha tudo o que ele queria, e fazia questão de esfregar em sua cara.

- Alec escute – falei pausadamente, para ver se o tapado aprende. – Eu não gosto de você. Tive somente uma_ paixonite_ aos 13 anos, isso já fazem 5 e longos anos. Se você ainda entra no jardim da minha casa, é somente por consideração a Jane. Se continuar a me perturbar, você vai passar a sua noite na cadeia. Sua cocaína no seu bolso que o diga. E você sabe que posso falar com Pietro e ele te coloca assim... – estralei os dedos enfatizando a frase – atrás das grades, então circula, e me deixa. Boa noite Alec – mandei um beijo para ele e voltei a seguir meu caminho.

Percebi que nossa conversa foi tão discreta que ninguém, nem mesmo Jane tinha percebido. Suspirei um pouco aliviada. Não estava nem um pouco com vontade ficar dando explicações.

Enquanto caminhava, senti que tinha um par de olhos em mim.

_Sempre vai existir uma exceção. _

Sorri com meu copo em minha boca. Sua atenção e seus olhos sempre estavam sob meus cuidados. Chegava a ser bizarro, saber que Edward Masen estava se amassando com Gianna Cullen e não tirava os seus belos olhos azuis de Isabella Cullen.

- Ola garotas – eu disse ao conseguir, finalmente chegar até minhas amigas.

- Hey Bella – Jane disse. – E então estávamos falando sobre nossa viagem a Las Vegas no final de semana que vem.

- Oh sim, temos que resolver os detalhes, e é bom que fique entre nós – falei com um tom mais baixo. – Não quero ninguém atrás da gente. É nosso momento nossa viagem – sorri para minhas garotas. – Quando começar a faculdade, não teremos mais nossa linda Leah conosco – abracei minha amiga.

- Ai B. para, eu vou chorar – ela disse um pouco manhosa. – Eu ainda não acredito que os meus pais realmente vão me obrigar a ir para Yale.

- Pais, pais, eles sempre querem nos atrapalhar – Vick disse virando um copo, que eu presumia ser Vodka pura.

- E é nesse momento que eu dou graças à Deus por meus pais serem divorciados, e nem morarem no mesmo estado que eu – sorri terminando o resto do meu Cosmopolitan.

- Realmente você tem sorte. Seu pai em New York, sua mãe em Paris. Deus não da asa a cobra, como eu queria que isso acontecesse comigo – Vick disse pegando um copo de champagne que o garçom passou oferecendo, eu aproveitei e peguei uma também. – E de quebra poderia levar a irmã chata que eu tenho. Alice está se tornando insuportável a cada dia que passa. Ela queria sabotar a festa hoje. Como não recebeu um convite, estava tentando bolar algo na Face, mas eu tive que colocar aquela idiota no lugar dela. Agora ela deve estar em casa prendendo o pobre do Jasper.

Eu e as garotas demos uma gargalhada. Era bem típico de Alice Brandon fazer isso. Ela era tão boba, todos se matavam por um convite meu, jamais deixariam de ir a uma festa dos Cullen, por uma festa dos Brandon, Hale, Masen, ou qualquer outro que achava que poderia ir contra o nosso poder.

- Alice nunca vai mudar – eu disse simplesmente. Tomei um gole da champagne. – Vou falar com o DJ e pedir para ele colocar uma musica para nós.

Todas nós sorrimos em cumplicidade, e claro que _Sexy Bitch_ iria tocar nessa festa, mas precisavam saber que nós estávamos ali.

Fui até a cabine do DJ, e lhe disse o que eu queria. Deixei minha taça em sua cabine e sai de lá, diretamente para a pista, onde minhas queridas amigas me esperavam.

Nos primeiros acordes, a roda já estava formada, e nós quatro no meio. Todos sabiam que essa música era nosso momento, como um _batizado_ da festa.

Éramos a _realeza _das garotas de Los Angeles. Mesmo tendo Rosalie e Alice, que definitivamente eram lindas, rodando nessa mesma cidade, a diferença está em mim. Estar ao meu lado lhe garantia, fama, fotos em tablóides, garotos e até garotas querendo um encontro, e claro muitas portas abertas. Esse era um dos motivos para as garotas babacas quererem tanto a minha atenção.

Vick olhou para mim com aquele rostinho mimado, e lhe dei o que queria. Um simples beijo estalado. Eu sabia que ela não estava satisfeita, mas não precisava que toda Los Angeles se desse conta do que se passava por aqui.

No final o Dj emendou com Rude Boy da Rihanna, e o círculo não existia mais, agora todos queriam um espaço nas luzes que rodavam a pista.

Mais ou menos duas horas depois a festa ainda bombava, estava sentada em uma das mesas espalhadas pelo jardim. Notei Gianna um pouco mais pra lá do que para cá.

_Está na hora do remédio irmãzinha. _

Edward a segurava com carinho, e até sorri com a cena. Apesar de tudo ele cuidava dela.

Entrei em casa e fui até o quarto dela. Com todos esses problemas de Gianna, ela tomava um remédio 100% natural para poder dormir, e o negocio era poderoso, derrubava em questão de minutos. Tarja preta eram proibidos para ela.

Peguei uma das cápsulas, e o que facilitava era o pó dentro dela. Guardei o remédio em seu lugar, e voei para a cozinha. Peguei um suco de maracujá na geladeira e coloquei em uma taça. Dissolvi o pó dentro do liquido, mexi um pouco e voltei para a festa.

Edward já tinha entendido o que ia acontecer e facilitou meu trabalho estando com Gih perto do local onde eu iria sair.

- Suco Bella? – ela falou com a voz manhosa e fez careta.

- Você não pode ficar só no álcool amor – Edward disse e ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério Gih, toma e você pode voltar para a festa.

- Argh, tudo bem. Vocês dois tem complô contra mim – ela disse entre dentes pegando o copo.

Olhei para Edward pelo canto do olho, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Vou dar uma volta, vejo se encontro com Emmett, preciso falar com ele e já volto, tudo bem – Edward disse dando um beijo na testa da Gianna e saiu de perto de nós.

Ela suspirou e eu mordi minha bochecha por dentro.

- Ele é tão legal comigo – ela disse me entregando a taça vazia.

- Eu sei – sorri para ela. – Venha, vou guardar o copo na cozinha.

Gianna me seguiu e eu sabia que ela não duraria muito em pé. E foi dito e feito. Quinze minutos depois ela voltava para dentro de casa, agora com Edward que a colocaria para dormir.

Fui até James, que estava agarrando uma loira que eu não conhecia. Cutuquei seu ombro e ele se virou com a boca toda manchada por um batom vermelho vagabundo. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para a garota.

- James, cuide da festa, e da casa. Vou deixar esse aviso com Holly também. Estou saindo e, por favor, sou nova demais para ser tia – sorri forçadamente e ele rodou os olhos.

- Pode deixar Isa – ele sorriu. – Vá curtir sua noitada, sei lá com quem.

Nem respondi e caminhei para dentro da casa, e deixei o aviso a Holly. Sai pela porta que dava na garagem, entrando no meu lindo e amado Audi.

Dirigi para o meu refugio, e eu estava precisando muito relaxar.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Já vou para casa querida – eu disse para Gianna e dei um beijo em sua testa, enquanto a cobria.

- Pensei que ia ficar aqui comigo – ela fez beicinho, mas não era como o beicinho da _Marie_.

- Não posso, meu pai precisa de mim amanhã bem cedo, descanse.

- Tudo bem – ela disse já sonolenta. – Boa noite baby.

- Boa noite meu bem – desliguei a luz do seu quarto e fechei a porta.

_Agora que a diversão começa Masen._

Sorri ao escutar meu celular apitar com mensagem, enquanto eu descia as escadas da grande mansão dos Cullen.

"_Venha logo seu babaca"_

Bella não tinha jeito. Maltratava, mas adorava usar e abusar desse_ babaca_ aqui.

Sai da mansão indo em direção ao meu lindo Volvo prata. Lindo, perfeito e novo em folha. Enquanto atravessava as ruas de Los Angeles, pensava em como aquele belo par de olhos chocolate conseguia me dobrar por inteiro.

Eu não era uma pessoa dominável, e Bella conseguia fazer isso comigo em cinco segundos, era alguma coisa em seu jeito _Cullen _de ser. Ela tinha tudo e todos aos seus pés, inclusive eu.

Sim eu sou um grande canalha. _Namoro uma e desejo a outra._ Mas entenda, por Gih é um grande carinho e afeto, por Bella é o fogo, o desejo, os lábios, o corpo, a pele quente, o cheiro de morangos, o sabor de mel que sua pele tinha os cabelos compridos que se espalhavam no travesseiro branco...

Não, eu não amava Bella dessa forma, era tudo carnal. Eu a amava como amiga, mesmo ela me zoando pelo meu sotaque britânico desde o primeiro segundo que falou comigo.

A primeira a tomar a iniciativa de falar com o estranho de Londres. Até Tanya e Emmett já tinham conhecido alguém por lá. Mas parece que foi só a Isabella Cullen falar comigo que todos se interessaram em me dar um _olá_.

"_Isso se chama o poder de Isabella Marie Cullen" _ - ela disse vendo meu espanto.

"_Estou vendo. Você realmente tem poder Marie" _– e foi ai que tudo começou.

Entrei no grupo dos populares da escola, e em três dias uma fila de garotas queriam estar em meus braços_. _

_Eu sei, é assustador._

Bella chamava minha atenção, mas eu fui tão babaca de somente querer tomar uma iniciativa quando estava namorando sua irmã, Gianna. Mas eu gostava do que ela poderia me dar, e estava disposta a isso.

Em um ano e meio aprendi a usar também o impacto que o nome Masen tinha sobre Los Angeles, era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo, ver como as pessoas agem diferente com você, quando sabem seu nome completo.

Meu pai, Edward Masen II, era dono da mais requisitada empresa de agencia de publicidade dos EUA, e isso fazia com que as pessoas estendessem um tapete vermelho.

Nós morávamos em Londres desde que eu nasci, a empresa aqui nos EUA, ficava nas mãos da minha tia, Kate Brandon, mas ela morreu a 2 anos, e meu pai tomou a decisão de se mudar para cá. Em Londres ele advogava, e era bom no que fazia. Percebo que ele sente falta disso, mas a empresa é da família, então jamais abandonaria isso.

Minha irmã, Tanya, é a única que se interessa por esse ramo da publicidade, e vejo que no futuro a M&B Publicidade ficara em suas mãos. Eu queria ser advogado como meu pai, e meu irmão, Emmett, compartilhava esse meu sonho. Já nos imagino montando uma empresa de advocacia no futuro.

Entrei no estacionamento do edifício, onde o porteiro já tinha liberado para mim. Esse era um dos mais luxuosos edifícios de Los Angeles, cada andar era um apartamento, logo somente com a liberação do morador que um elevador parava em tal andar.

Quando estacionei, peguei meu celular discando o número que precisava, e no primeiro toque fui atendido.

- Já estou aqui – eu disse caminhando para o elevador.

_- Liberei o andar, pode vir _– sorri com o tom da sua voz. Completamente malicioso.

- Estou chegando – apertei o numero 20.

Meu apartamento ficava no 19º andar. E Bella pegou a cobertura.

"_O meu poder Edward, o meu poder." _– ela disse debochada rodando a chave do apartamento, no dia que recebeu.

O elevador parou e caminhei até a porta tocando a campainha. Segundos depois ela abriu, e estava espetacular.

Uma camisola azul bebê, completamente transparente, cobria seu delicioso corpo. O tecido acabava no começo da sua coxa, por baixo com certeza tinha uma calcinha incrivelmente pequena. Seu sorriso malicioso me convidava, me chamava, me atraia...

Mas quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior, foi o fim do meu alto-controle.

Entrei no apartamento fechando a porta atrás de mim, e puxando aquela garota para meus braços. Nossas bocas se chocaram em um beijo urgente.

Cada vez que eu sentia seu sabor em meus lábios, era uma explosão de sentimento dentro de mim. Bella tinha segredos e formas de fazer um homem, qualquer um, cair aos seus pés.

Seu corpo era lindo, bem torneado. Seus lábios carnudos e deliciosos. Seus olhos chocolate que pareciam que nos afogava naquele mar marrom. Seu cabelo longo e levemente ondulado era como um convite para ser puxado.

Meus dedos entraram em seu cabelo, puxando-a para mais perto de mim, como se assim eu fosse ter mais dela. E ela também o fazia comigo, e cada vez que ela puxava os meus fios, eu sentia minha respiração parar.

- Você está tão deliciosa – murmurei em seu pescoço, quando precisamos de ar.

- É tudo para você – ela disse jogando a cabeça para trás, me dando mais do seu lindo e branco pescoço. Aquele sabor de mel, que somente ela tinha, me deixava embriagado. O som que saia da sua garganta fervia meu sangue.

_Ela era a minha dose própria de pecado._

Minutos depois nossas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do apartamento, e nossos corpos nus caídos no imenso sofá da sala. _Sofá de couro._

- Estava com saudade de tudo isso – ela disse passando suas unhas bem pintadas nas minhas costas, enquanto eu dedicava minha atenção aos seus seios.

- Eu também – respondi sugando seu mamilo esquerdo, apertando o direito com minha mão. Ela gemeu arqueando as costas, e colocando suas pernas entorno do meu quadril.

- Preciso de você… dentro de mim… agora – ela falou ofegante, afundando as unhas nas minhas costas.

Levantei relutante, e busquei minha calça no chão, tirando de lá minha carteira, onde tinha uma camisinha. Apesar de Bella ser a única que eu tinha uma vida sexual nesse momento, não queríamos correr o risco de sermos _papais. _

Seu olhar faminto percorria meu corpo, enquanto eu caminhava de volta para ela. Coloquei minhas mãos de cada lado do seu corpo, percorrendo sua cintura lentamente. Suas pernas se abriram e novamente ficaram entre meus quadris.

Bella colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo. Sua língua percorria minha boca faminta, e minhas mãos seguravam seus seios. Penetrei-a, sentindo sua carne apertando meu membro. Mesmo com o sexo, ela ainda era tão _apertada_. Gemi em sua boca com a sensação, enquanto entrava e saia, precisando de mais.

Nunca ficávamos satisfeitos, mesmo depois de uma noite de sexo. Era como se cada vez nos tornássemos mais dependentes desses sentimentos que tomavam conta do nosso corpo.

Nossos corpos já estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de suor, mesmo com o ar-condicionado do apartamento ligado. Os gemidos e grunhidos que liberávamos era o único som do lugar, alem do barulho de pele se chocando.

Mordi o ombro dela levemente, enquanto ela apertava suas unhas nos meus. Tínhamos estado juntos duas semanas atrás, e não era comum ficarmos tanto tempo sem nos encontrar, mas era época de provas finais, pelo menos para nós, que estávamos a caminho da universidade. UCLA era a escolha de basicamente todos.

Os_ fracassados_ iriam para bem longe de Los Angeles, afim de esquecer qualquer tipo de problema que tenham tido. Os _poderosos_, digamos assim, preferiam ficar em sua bela cidade, onde_ mandavam_ e _desmandavam _como bem entendiam.

Encontrei novamente sua boca, quando sentia que eu estava perto da borda, e ela também, pois me _apertava_ ainda mais. Mordi seu lábio inferior, enquanto seu corpo tremia em sua libertação, e com mais alguns movimentos, eu também vim.

Cai com meu corpo por cima do dela, colocando meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando seu perfume sofisticado. Ela respirava ofegante, e alisava meu cabelo.

- Venha, vamos para o quarto – ela disse tentando acalmar sua respiração.

Levantei e peguei-a no colo, ela soltou um gritinho e beijei sua bochecha.

- _Marie_, a noite só esta começando.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada sonora, enquanto eu a levava pelo caminho que bem conhecia.

* * *

**Então o que acharam da fic? Espero que tenham gostado, estou a um tempo trabalhando nela, e fico feliz de agora **

**estar podendo postar ela para vocês. Reviews são bem vindos. Bjks e até semana que vem.  
**


	3. Vanity

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**II – Vanity**

_"Todo o dinheiro tem um pecado original. E a única maneira de redimir-se é gastá-lo."_  
**- Jacinto Benavente y Martinez**

**Bella POV**

Caminhar entre as lojas de Beverly Hills era como caminhar em uma _Fashion Week_.

_Paparazzis._

_Flashs._

_Mais paparazzis._

_Roupas de marcas famosas._

_Outros paparazzis._

_Pessoas te bajulando. _

_Paparazzis e paparazzis._

_Peças que custam quase o salário de seis meses de um empregado da loja._

_E outros paparazzis._

Era algo que eu já estava bem acostumada. Eu não era somente conhecida entre meus _amados _colegas de escola, mas sim em toda a cidade. Quando alguma pessoa andava por entre essas lojas, só tinha duas explicações: Tem dinheiro pra caralho ou queria ter dinheiro pra caralho e só esta dando uma _olhadinha_.

Conselho: se você não tem como comprar, evite dar uma _olhadinha,_ e ainda anunciar para todos, porque isso é seu atestado para a pobreza.

Mas está na hora de relaxar, e nada se compara ao SPA mais_ badalado_ de toda Beverly Hills. _Vanity. _Propriedade de Sue Clearwater, mãe da Leah, Vanity era o único lugar em que eu era capaz de entrar e_ entregar_ os cuidados do meu corpo.

Sue cuidava do meu cabelo a 7 anos, e não trabalha tanto com os clientes, somente com os especiais. Ela sabia como manusear meu cabelo, os produtos certos, e o momento certo de fazer tratamentos mais intensos. Confiança é o termo básico para o cuidado de sua beleza.

Minhas unhas eram entregues nas mãos capazes de Renée Dywer, que já as fazia à 5 anos. E minha pele era tratada por Sarah Black, e assim por diante, vinha a massagem, depilação, sobrancelha, e tudo que estava ligado a tratamento feminino.

Leah e Jane me acompanharam até a Vanity, a fim de que tivéssemos nosso sábado que rainhas. Toda a mulher tem direito de se _paparicar_, se não nos amarmos, e nos cuidarmos, quem o fará por nós?

- Garotas – Sue nos recebeu na entrada do SPA. – Como estão meus amores?

- Estou ótima – eu respondi, correspondendo ao abraço que ela me deu.

- Idem – Jane falou enquanto também lhe abraçava.

- Mãe eu não preciso responder certo? – Leah disse brincando, enquanto entravamos no local.

- Claro que sim algo pode ter mudado em 4 horas.

- Então, estou bem mãe.

- Fico feliz com isso, então garotas querem começar com o que? A massagem com Zafrina e o tratamento de pele da Sarah estão ocupados.

- Ocupados por…? – perguntei já começando a pedir a Deus que não estivessem ocupadas por quem eu pensava…

- Bem... – Sue fez uma careta, e não era bom sinal. – Alice está com Sarah e Rosalie com Zafrina.

- _Ewww_ – eu e as meninas falamos em coro.

Pois como eu disse, a Vanity era a melhor, logo quem podia e conhecia vinha para cá, inclusive Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale.

- Sue eu já falei, não permita a entrada de animais no seu estabelecimento – eu disse rodando os olhos.

- Nada de _stress_ garotas, vocês vieram aqui para relaxar, então o que querem primeiro?

- Eu quero fazer as unhas – Jane disse.

- Meu cabelo precisa de hidratação – Leah apontou.

- E eu vou me depilar ao estilo brasileiro – falei. – Dói, mas é para uma boa causa – rimos enquanto cada uma ia para sua área.

Infelizmente o local da depilação ficava no mesmo local que a massagem e eu tive que logo começar meu dia na Vanity olhando para a cara de Rosalie. _Era castigo senhor._

Rosalie Hale, ex-namorada do meu irmão, James, minha ex-amiga, ex-líder de torcida _(eu fiz questão de retirá-la quando ela virou ex-amiga)_, ex-garota-eu-posso-tudo... Ela era sim uma das minhas melhores amigas, e que como Alice, do dia para a noite resolveu me ignorar, me odiar, e querer colocar meu nome na encruzilhada. Por diversas vezes tentei descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas nenhuma das duas quiseram conversa, e eu não vou ficar me rastejando atrás de ninguém por amizade, quer falar e contar o que aconteceu, bem, se não por mim tanto faz. Nós não conversávamos mais, nem nos cumprimentávamos, simplesmente era algo desnecessário.

- Bom dia Bella – Zafrina me cumprimentou quando me viu conversando com Kachiri sobre a depilação.

- Bom dia Zafrina – respondi dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso.

- Como tem passado?

- Bem, muito bem, e você?

- Ótima. Vai fazer massagem hoje?

- Claro, o que seria do meu dia na Vanity com _minhas amigas _se não tivesse a massagem da Zafrina? – sorri gostando de alfinetar um pouco Rosalie.

O dia de amigas na Vanity começou quando ela e Alice ainda eram minhas amigas, e sei que isso lhe trazia lembranças. A culpa não foi minha então...

- Então se quiser vir depois da depilação estarei a disposição.

- Zafrina – Rosalie disse. – Alice vai entrar quando eu terminar.

Revirei os olhos internamente, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Rosalie, Alice ainda esta no tratamento de pele, disse que depois ia fazer as unhas, e que só antes de ir embora iria vir para cá. Então Bella, quando terminar pode vir.

- Obrigada Zafrina, você é um amor.

- Vamos Bella, já esta tudo pronto – Kachiri me chamou, e entramos na sala de depilação.

Trinta minutos depois e sem nenhum pelo no corpo, sai de roupão em direção a mesa de massagem de Zafrina, fiquei feliz de não ver mais Rosalie por ali.

Zafrina acompanhou o tempo de quando nos distanciamos e hoje ela sabia que Rosalie e Alice não mais se envolviam comigo e as garotas. Eu sinto falta de como a vida era a 3 anos atrás, mas foi escolha delas e ponto final. Elas perderam muito mais do que eu.

Massagem para tirar toda essa tensão era tudo o que eu precisava. Enquanto Zafrina tirava toda a negatividade do meu corpo, minha mente navegou para a noite passada no apartamento.

Edward era insaciável, e meu corpo queimava somente de olhar para ele. Lembrar da sensação dos seus lábios em minha pele e suas mãos percorrendo toda a área que podia enviava ondas de descargas elétricas por meus músculos.

O tempo que passamos juntos era tão incrível, e eu nunca queria que acabasse. Hoje penso em como tudo seria se não tivesse a Gianna. _Será que seriamos namorados ou algo do tipo?_

Desde quando ele chegou, e nos tornamos próximos, todos falavam que fazíamos o casal perfeito, e ficaram sem entender como Edward Masen parou com Gianna Cullen. Mas era para ser assim. Eu não senti ciúme, pelo contrario, fiquei feliz pelos dois, pois são da lista das pessoas que eu mais me importo na vida.

Às vezes me sentia mal pelo o que fazíamos com minha irmã, mas era inevitável querer sentir ele em mim, querer tocar seus cabelos e puxar entre meus dedos, enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca com fome, e explorava cada pedacinho dele. Seu corpo quente cobrindo o meu, seus grunhidos e gemidos enchendo o espaço em torno de nós, seu membro quente e pulsante me preenchendo, seus olhos azuis consumindo minha alma somente com um olhar...

_Edward Masen era um perigo… e se tem alguém que ama o perigo esse alguém sou eu._

Afastei esses pensamentos, deixando a massagem fazer efeito em mim. Se eu continuasse nesse caminho iria acabar molhada e longe de quem poderia me aliviar. Pensando nisso, me pergunto o que Edward estaria fazendo nesse momento.

* * *

**EPDV**

Sábado de manhã. Nada melhor do que ir para a academia com os amigos. Malhar e colocar qualquer tensão nos aparelhos de musculação. Falar sobre esporte, carros e claro, mulheres.

Eu, Emmett, Jasper e James estávamos na Fit, academia que pertencia aos Hale, no caso a família de Jasper. Mesmo possuindo academia em casa, nós preferíamos vir até a Fit, era muito mais _divertido._

Tudo bem, nós poderíamos ver mulheres short e top, fazendo exercícios, precisando de _ajuda_, e afinal, olhar não arranca pedaço.

Depois da noite que tive com Bella, pensaria que eu não precisava liberar nenhuma energia, estava completamente relaxado, mas isso estava errado, pelo fato de que só de pensar nela, naquele corpo pequeno e bem definido, já ficava _tenso _novamente.

_Sim eu ganhava uma ereção e bolas azuis._

Ainda bem que hoje eu vim de moletom bem folgado. Fui diretamente para a esteira, decidido a correr e liberar a energia extra que meu corpo tinha nesse momento. Enquanto corria, pensava no que Bella estaria fazendo agora. Com certeza era dia de ir a Vanity, e passar a manhã se embelezando e fofocando.

Se tinha algo de qual Bella mais cuidava era seu corpo. Ele é o seu _templo_ e eu tinha o prazer, literalmente, de _entrar_ nesse _templo _e _adorá-la_ como a deusa que ela é.

_Isabella Cullen era fodidamente a garota mais quente que eu já pude experimentar._

Quem olhava para aquela menina sofisticada, dificilmente enxergava a maquina de sexo que se escondia por trás de seu sorriso angelical, de seus doces olhos de chocolate, dos cabelos longos e avermelhados...

Ao mesmo tempo pensava em Gianna, e ainda me pergunto como parei com ela. Gih era uma amor de pessoa, fofa, carinhosa, atenciosa, mas tinha seus problemas… falando sério quem não tinha? Eu a ajudava como podia, tentando evitar que ela usasse mais drogas do que antes, tentando fazer ela parar, mas eu não fazia milagres. E com relação ao seu lado sexual, eu poderia contar nos dedos das mãos quantas vezes nesses cinco meses já transei com ela.

Não era como se quando a conheci ela fosse virgem, ela já não o era de bem antes. Mas as drogas, e tudo isso, a impediam de se concentrar em sexo. Só que não era por isso que eu entregava aos prazeres da carne nos braços de sua irmã, é simplesmente pelo fato de que nossos corpos eram compatíveis, nossa _sede de prazer_ eram similares.

Alguém ao meu lado estralando os dedos na frente do meu rosto, arrancou-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Hey cara – Jasper estava parado ao meu lado com a testa franzida. – Você já está ai a quase 40 minutos, venha fazer alguma musculação.

- Oh sim, nossa eu estava meio que sonhando acordado.

- Percebi, estava te chamando a uns 2 minutos, parecia que estava mergulhado no mundo da fantasia.

- Foi mal – fiz a esteira parar, diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. Peguei a garrafa de água que estava nela, e tomei uns bons goles de água gelada. – Vamos para os aparelhos – eu disse, Emmett e James já estavam lá.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a fazer algo, meu celular tocou. Puxei-o do bolso, vendo o ID de chamada.

- Diga Marie.

- _Edward, onde você está?_ – sua voz estava feliz e tão suave.

- Estou na academia com os garotos, por que?

- _Estou na Vanity com as meninas e estava pensando se não poderíamos ir almoçar naquele japonês que amamos._

- Deixa eu perguntar para eles – afastei o celular do rosto. – Bella está perguntando se vocês querem ir almoçar no japonês?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Emmett.

- Dois votos – James disse um pouco mais distante.

- Eu não posso – Jasper fez uma careta. – Vou almoçar com Alice e Rose.

- Hum ok – voltei ao celular. – Emmett e James vão, Jasper não pode, vai almoçar com a namorada e a irmã.

- _Que saco, essas duas monopolizam meu amigo, diga para ele que um dia eu vou o seqüestrar das víboras. Então nos encontramos no japonês uma hora da tarde, vou ligar para a Gianna e avisar. Beijo._

- Beijo Marie – desliguei o celular. – Jasper, Bella mandou recado para você. Disse que um dia vai seqüestrar você das _víboras._

- Bella não tem jeito mesmo – ele riu balançando a cabeça.

- Até hoje eu não entendi o que aconteceu com elas – James falou revirando os olhos.

- Bella já me falou algo sobre isso. Elas eram amigas e do nada Rosalie e Alice deixaram de falar com ela.

- Sim, foi exatamente isso, e sem nenhuma explicação, Alice e Rose nunca quiseram me contar o que exatamente aconteceu – Jasper disse dando de ombros.

- Mulheres são estranhas, nem elas se entendem – disse Emmett, rindo em seguida.

- Isso é verdade, vamos logo com isso, porque ainda temos que voltar em nossas casas para tomar banho e trocar de roupa para encontrar nossas _lady marmalade._ – Jasper falou, e eu decidi começar logo minha sessão de musculação.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sue estava terminando de arrumar meu cabelo, hoje apenas foi um corte leve nas pontas e uma hidratação rápida, seguida de escovinha.

- Edward disse que o Jazz não vai poder – Jane estava chegando ao meu lado quando eu disse, e através do espelho vi Alice que estava algumas cadeiras de mim, virar a cabeça para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Jazz nunca pode mais fazer nada com a gente.

- Eu avisei que um dia vou salvar ele de toda essa_ corja_ que ousa tirar meu amigo de mim – falei, e estava com muito prazer alfinetando Alice.

- Coitado do Jazz, merecia companhia melhor – nesse momento Rosalie vinha sei lá de onde, e Alice logo a chamou com a mão.

Sorri internamente, e peguei o celular para ligar para Gianna. Em poucos toques ela atendeu.

- Gih, tem como você ir para o japonês?

- _Claro, vamos todas almoçar lá?_

- Sim, vamos almoçar lá e os garotos também, menos Jazz.

- _Desde que o Jazz começou a namorar a Alice, nunca mais saiu com a gente._

- Sim Gih, é porque ele está sendo _monopolizado_, mas isso vai acabar em breve – sorri, e observei pelo canto do olho Alice me fuzilar com os olhos.

-_ Espera, você está na Vanity? Alice está ai? Ai como eu queria ser uma mosca para ver a cara dela._

- Sim e sim. Jazz merece algo muito melhor com certeza. Companhias e amigos que são do nível dele.

_Essa foi a gota d'água para a pequena duende._

- Isabella Cullen – a sua voz irritante quebrou o barulho do salão.

- Gih eu vou desligar pois tem alguém me chamando.

- _Uhh boa sorte. – _desliguei meu celular.

- Diga Alice Brandon, o que deseja _querida_?

- Desde quando você sabe o que é bom ou não para o _meu _namorado?

Soltei uma risada desfrutando de como eu tinha chegado no meu objetivo.

- Desde que eu o conheço muito antes de você, e olha você deveria parar de escutar a conversa dos outros – Sue terminou com a ultima parte do meu cabelo, e em seguida sai da cadeira, ficando ao lado de Jane. Olhei em direção a ela, que me fuzilava com os olhos, igual a Rosalie. – E deveria se preocupar mais com a _sua _vida.

- Você está falando que o namorado dela precisa de companhias melhores, em alto e bom som e quer que ela fique calada? – foi a hora da galinha cacarejar.

- Rosalie, se sua amada cunhada se sentiu atingida pelas minhas palavras não é problema meu, realmente – fiz minha melhor cara de anjo de candura.

Leah apareceu pegando o final da minha frase.

- Isabella, só não quero você falando por ai do meu namorado, como se ele andasse com pessoas que realmente não merecia – Alice disse.

- Mas ele realmente não merece – Jane disse sorrindo.

- Jazz um dia vai acordar para vida – foi á vez de Leah alfinetar.

- E eu faço questão de o acordar, a como faço. Obrigada por tudo Sue, até depois – conclui pegando minha bolsa e o cartão da Vanity, onde estava todos os serviços que eu tinha utilizado, e saindo de lá antes que a duende voasse em cima de mim.

Não era como se eu fosse apanhar dela, mas Sue não merecia uma discussão maior ali. Eu e as meninas caminhamos até o caixa, pagando o que utilizamos. Quando saímos, escutei passos atrás de nós, e revirei os olhos já imaginando quem seria.

- Isabella, cuidado com o que você fala, e o que faz contra mim – Alice disse e eu virei já soltando um longo suspiro.

- Alice, eu não tenho medo, quem devia temer algo aqui nessa historia, seria você. Sei de coisas sobre você, desde que começou a namorar Jazz que o faria te largar em dois segundos, mas eu paro e penso se vale a pena meu amigo se magoar tanto. Mas depois vejo que minha amizade com ele vale mais do que seu namorico. Aproveite seu almoço com ele, e os momentos que tiver, pois esses podem ser os últimos – sorri forçadamente, deixando Alice e Rosalie, olhando-me sem nenhum argumento.

Destravei meu carro, e as meninas entraram. Com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, sai do estacionamento, com a alma lavada e uma guerra declarada.

* * *

**Alice POV**

- Como eu odeio essa garota – gritei entrando novamente na Vanity, e pagando o que estava no meu cartão.

- Alice se você agir como agiu agora, só vai dar o gosto da vitória para ela – Rose fez o mesmo com o cartão, e saímos de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Só queria saber o que a Isabella sabe sobre mim – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Não tem como ela saber sobre...

- Você a conhece, e eu também, ela é uma Cullen, sabe de tudo e de todos.

Tive que concordar com Rosalie, Isabella tinha como descobrir tudo o que quisesse, e se fosse para destruir meu namoro, ela só poderia ter uma arma. Não sei se ela seria realmente capaz de dizer algo para Jazz, mas doía saber que ela tinha algo que pudesse acabar comigo.

_Ser inimiga de Isabella Cullen, era assinar sua sentença de morte, e agora ela acabou de declarar uma guerra._

- Eu não sei o que fazer Rose – senti as lágrimas quentes escorrerem no meu rosto, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao meu Porsche.

- Não faça nada, se ela fizer o que estamos pensando, eu te ajudo a conseguir o perdão de Jasper. Meu irmão não é do tipo rancoroso.

- Eu sei, mas isso pode nos abalar e...

- E nada Alice, olha respira, limpa essas lágrimas, e vamos para a minha casa esperar o Jasper tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – funguei pegando um lenço e limpando meu rosto. _Bendita seja a maquiagem a prova d'água. _– Não sei o que seria de mim sem sua amizade Rose.

- Ow Ali, não é nada. Mas nem pense contar sobre isso a Jasper, por que vai que ele resolve tirar satisfação com a Bella e pergunta o que ela sabe, ou o que ela quer fazer, e se ela realmente tiver algo...

- Adeus namoro – completei ligando o Porsche.

- Exatamente, deixa tudo rolar Ali, não faça nada – e eu iria seguir os conselhos de Rose.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- A cara da Alice foi impagável, merecia um replay – Jane disse rindo.

- Coitada deu até peninha – falei afinando a voz – Mentira não deu não – acompanhei na risada das meninas.

- Será que ela vai falar algo com Jasper? – disse Leah.

- Jamais, ela não é burra. Sabe que se falar algo, Jasper vai falar comigo e eu vou contar tudo o que eu sei. Isso pode magoar o Jazz, mas ele merece saber o que sua namorada _perfeita _anda fazendo por ai – agarrei mais o volante, pensando nas coisas que eu tinha sobre Alice.

Ela se fazia de tão perfeitinha, a bonequinha de porcelana. Mas eu a conheço, eu sei que atrás daquele rosto perfeito existem muitos segredos. Claro, ela também tem alguns meus, mas nada que poderia me abalar, de alguma maneira.

- Vamos direto para o japonês, espero que os garotos não demorem – eu disse já fazendo o caminho do restaurante.

- E a Vick? – perguntou Jane.

- Ela não atendeu o celular, deve estar dormindo ainda – respondi.

- Também depois de tanta tequila – Leah apontou.

- É verdade, ela bebeu muito ontem – franzi a testa. – Ela sempre bebe muito, mas deve ter acontecido algo… ela comentou alguma coisa com vocês?

- Nadinha, eu também achei estranho e perguntei, mas ela simplesmente não respondeu...

- Mais tarde tento ligar novamente – falei enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao japonês.

Descemos, e olhei em volta encontrando o Volvo do Edward a algumas vagas de distância. Senti aquele arrepio passar pelo meu corpo, e um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos meus lábios enquanto nós íamos para dentro do local.

- Eles estão ali – Jane disse, e logo o sorriso morreu.

Edward estava sentado com Gianna, dando beijos e fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

_Eu sei é patético._

O namorado é dela e eu fico com esse sentimento não ruim, quando os vejo juntos.

Chutei meu pensamento, enquanto tirava meus sapatos na entrada. Aqui não era permitido antes com sapatos até as mesas, então tirávamos na entrada e colocávamos em uma espécie de armário.

Acompanhei as meninas até a mesa, sentando ao lado de Emmett.

- Olá garotos – Leah disse, e eles assentiram.

- Seu cabelo está lindo – Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto passava o braço pelos meus ombros, me puxando para perto dele.

- Obrigada – respondi também com sussurro, e meus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Ele sorria levemente enquanto seu olhar acompanhava o braço do irmão.

- Como foi o dia na Vanity? – James perguntou.

- Foi bom – falei dando um pequeno suspiro.

- Bella o que a projeto de duende fez? – Gianna perguntou e eu revirei os olhos internamente.

_Ótima jogada querida irmã._

- Vocês conversaram? – Edward perguntou surpreso. O mesmo olhar estava no rosto de James e Emmett.

- Não foi bem uma conversa, foi mais um aviso – eu respondi, aconchegando meu corpo mais em Em.

- Aviso sobre? – _James 'o irmão curioso'._

- Sobre coisas que vocês não devem saber – pisquei para eles. – Gih em casa nós conversamos.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu. – Vamos pedir.

- Que tal uma barca? – Edward sugeriu.

- Por mim está ótimo – falei, observando ele.

Mordi meus lábios nervosamente, enquanto ele inclinava seu rosto para Gianna lhe dando um bom beijo. Suspirei novamente, _isso estava ficando ridículo._

Nunca tinha sentido isso ao os ver juntos. Talvez tenha algo a ver com a noite passada...

_**.Flashback.**_

_- Vamos continuar nisso por quanto tempo? – perguntei a Edward, deitada na enorme cama do apartamento, enquanto acariciava o seu cabelo._

_- Não sei… mas estamos bem assim._

_- É estamos… - suspirei. – Mas e se alguém descobrir?_

_- Quem vai descobrir Bella? Ninguém tem como desconfiar – ele levantou e se apoiou no cotovelo analisando meu rosto. – Alguém lhe falou algo?_

_- Não, não – balancei a cabeça. – Esquece, é coisa da minha cabeça – coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. – Eu estou com medo..._

_- Medo de que Marie? – ele me puxou para perto dele, e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito._

_- Medo que acabemos tendo sentimentos com tudo isso e… _

_- E...?_

_- E acabamos machucando muitas pessoas – sussurrei, arranhando levemente seu peitoral._

_- Não vamos machucar ninguém Bella, ninguém – ele murmurou beijando meu cabelo. – Quando vermos que isso está muito forte, terminamos antes que fique pior._

_- Certo – respondi, começando a dar beijos em seu peitoral, que me chamava._

_- Hum… isso é bom – Edward disse enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. – Continue Marie, vamos..._

_**.Fim do Flashback.**_

- Hey Bella – Emmett me balançou levemente.

- Oi, o que foi? – todos estavam olhando para mim.

- Você parece que dormiu acordada – Gih juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não é nada – sorri. – Só estava pensando em… - olhei para Edward, que captou meu olhar – algumas coisas.

.

Depois do almoço todos fomos para a minha casa, passar a tarde perto da piscina, mas meu animo não era para isso. Tava tudo errado comigo, e eu precisava colocar minhas prioridades em ordem.

Com uma desculpa de estar com sono, subi para meu quarto, e liguei a banheira, esperando tomar um bom banho. As coisas entre Edward e eu evoluíram e eu nem percebi. Meu coração já estava começando a misturar tudo, e meu cérebro a confundir ainda mais.

_Ele é o namorado da Gianna..._

Respirei fundo, enquanto colocava os sais de banho na banheira. _Sais de chocolate._

Prendi meus cabelos com grampos no alto da cabeça, e tirei minha roupa, colocando no cesto. Fechei a torneira, e entrei na água quente e relaxante.

"_Quando vermos que isso está muito forte, terminamos antes que fique pior."_

As palavras de Edward ecoavam na minha cabeça. Mas eu sei que jamais teria coragem de terminar com ele, de acabar com essa relação. Senti lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto. _Isso deve ser TPM._ Preciso sair com outras pessoas, e espairecer minha mente.

Respirei fundo novamente, me acalmando aos poucos. _Era tudo uma reação por ter passado a noite nos braços dele, nada mais do que isso._ Convenci a mim mesma, enquanto toda a preocupação saia junto com a água.

Alguns minutos depois, sai de lá, enxugando meu corpo e em seguida enrolando-me no meu roupão. Caminhei até meu closet, e comecei a procurar alguma lingerie. Quando estava o fazendo, alguém bateu na porta.

- Já vai – eu disse, apertando mais o roupão.

Fiz meu caminho até a porta, e quando abri não tive tempo de raciocinar. Dois lábios quentes tomaram a minha boca, enquanto mãos se apossavam da minha cintura.

- Que saudade da sua boca – a voz conhecida ecoou nos meus ouvidos, e um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios.

_Hora de aproveitar Bella..._

- Emmett – sussurrei – Tenho que fechar a porta.

- Oh certo – ele separou-se o suficiente para que eu fechasse a porta e passasse a chave.

- Agora sim – sorri, colocando minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxando para mim.

Emmett segurou na minha cintura, me levando em direção a cama sem deixar meus lábios. Suguei seu lábio inferior, enquanto ele me deitava na cama, e abria meu roupão, já revelando meu corpo nu. Suas grandes mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, pequeno e delicado. Estavam quentes, e aqueciam ainda mais minha pele. Meu centro já pulsava de antecipação, e também molhava de desejo.

Os lábios dele desceram pelo meu pescoço, e fechei os olhos aproveitando mais do que ele estava me dando. Seus dedos trabalhavam em meus mamilos, puxando e girando. Levei minhas mãos ao meu cabelo, soltando os grampos dele, e quando terminei, já sentia a quente trilha que a língua de Emmett estava fazendo até meus seios. No momento que ele sugou e os mordiscou, um gemido alto escapou dos meus lábios.

Segundos depois alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto, alto o suficiente para nos fazer congelar.

- Emmett se você não quer que sua querida namorada que está em sua casa cuidando da mãe doente saiba o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento, eu lhe aconselho a largar a minha irmã agora – a voz de James inundou meu quarto através da porta.

- Vai Emmett – falei o empurrando de cima de mim. – Anda – bufei fechando meu roupão, passando a mão no meu cabelo.

- Desculpe por isso eu...

- Vai logo Emmett – falei entre dentes. – Você me disse essa semana que tinha terminado com a Lauren, e é mentira – fechei os olhos com força quando mais batidas foram dadas na porta – James ele já esta saindo.

Fiquei deitada na cama, com os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente. Lauren era uma boa amiga, e sua mãe estava doente, tento lhe ajudar como posso.

- Bella – a voz de James me fez abrir os olhos. – Como você...

- Emmett tinha dito que havia terminado com ela – o interrompi. – Agora licença que eu vou trocar de roupa.

- Bella, cuidado, só digo isso. Eu sei que você é bem grandinha, mas nunca vai deixar de ser minha irmãzinha – ele sorriu, e eu correspondi. – Depois vai no meu quarto, vamos pedir pizza.

- Tudo bem, irei sim – eu disse. James saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Boa Bella, boa – murmurei para mim mesma, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Limpei os poucos sucos de excitação que tinha em mim, e voltei para o quarto. Busquei uma lingerie e um vestido no closet, me chutando pelo o que aconteceu aqui no quarto.

* * *

**EPOV**

- Diga o que aconteceu Emmett, por que saiu feito bala da casa dos Cullen? - perguntei ao meu irmão, enquanto seguíamos o caminho para nossa casa.

- Porque o idiota do James interrompeu a minha foda – meus olhos abriram feito pratos.

- Você estava com a Bella? – minha voz saiu um pouco estranha.

- Sim, estava, mas ai o James foi lá com o papo de que ia contar para a Lauren. Porra ele não tem nada que se meter nos meus assuntos.

- Caralho Emmett, Lauren ta em casa cuidando da mãe doente e você se preocupa em foder com a Bella? E logo a Bella? Vocês terminaram a 7 meses... na verdade você terminou com ela, por causa da Lauren,e agora fica nessa putaria? Qual é a porra do seu problema Emmett? – minha voz estava alta. Apertei o volante tentando controlar a raiva.

- Qual é a sua Edward? Vai dar uma de bom moço agora?

- Não é isso Emmett. Bella não é um brinquedo, e muito menos Lauren. Tenha um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça de vento.

- Está certo, você tem razão… mas ela estava tão linda hoje, e o corpo dela está cada vez mais perfeito.

_É eu sei._

- Então fique longe da Bella, e vai cuidar da sua namorada, ela precisa do seu apoio nesse momento.

- Sim, pode me levar para a casa dela?

- Claro – assenti, e peguei o caminho da casa de Lauren.

.

Depois de deixar Emmett na casa da Lauren, fui para a minha. Precisava falar com Bella sobre o que aconteceu, mas com calma. Era estranho ela querer ficar com Emmett, depois de todo esse tempo. Isso não era certo, e não era algo que eu esperava dela.

Abri a garagem com o controle, deixando meu carro lá. Fui em direção a casa, e encontrei Tanya sentada na escada da entrada.

- Oi Tanya, você não devia estar descansando?

- Sim devia, mas cansei de ficar dentro do quarto – ela fungou.

- Mas você está com virose, não pode ficar dando bobeira. Venha, vamos entrar. Cadê o papai e a mamãe? – eu disse, enquanto a ajudava a levantar.

- Saíram. Não faço idéia de para onde. Como foi seu dia?

- Foi bom. Como você está se sentindo?

- Doente – ela sorriu. – Vou deitar, pede para a Lucy preparar um chá para mim?

- Peço sim – dei um beijo na testa dela, e fui em direção da cozinha.

Lucy estava fazendo uma massa de alguma coisa, e sorriu quando me viu.

- Oi menino Edward.

- Oi Sra. Lucy. Tanya pediu para você preparar um chá para ela.

- Preparo sim. Estou fazendo a massa para a torta preferida de vocês.

- Oh Deus, torta de limão – lambi meus lábios com antecipação.

- Exatamente. A Bella ligou a uns 5 minutos, disse que tentou seu celular, mas deu desligado.

- Deve ter acabado a bateria. – abri a geladeira e peguei uma lata de coca. – Bem vou subir, obrigada pelo recado – dei um beijo na bochecha de Lucy, e fui para meu quarto.

Lucy foi babá de nós três, e aceitou sem hesitar vir de Londres para Los Angeles, quando precisamos nos mudar para cá. Ela cuidava de nós como se fossemos seus filhos, pois nunca foi casada, e não teve outros parentes. E claro, ela era como nossa segunda mãe.

Entrei no quarto, e peguei o telefone na extensão. Disquei o numero que já sabia de memória, e rapidamente Bella atendeu.

- Oi Bella.

- _Aleluia Edward. Eu fiz uma besteira._

- Se for o lance do Emmett, ele me contou. O que deu em você?

- _Eu não sei. Essa semana ele me disse que tinha terminado com a Lauren, por isso não me importei e..._

- Bella o caso não é só a Lauren, é você mesma. Esqueceu o que ele fez quando vocês namoravam?

- _Não esqueci Edward – ela suspirou. – Mas eu o perdoei. Isso foi um momento de fraqueza._

- Fraqueza? Como fraqueza?

- _Nada. Esquece, vou desligar que o James está me chamando. Vamos comer pizza._

- Certo, mas não pense que vai escapar dessa conversa.

- _Ta bom. Tchau Edward. Eu... eu amo você ta._

- Também te amo Marie. Juízo pequena.

- _Eu terei._

Desliguei o telefone, suspirei passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

Não era como se eu tivesse algum direito de mi irritar com a infidelidade de Emmett, mas eu não me sentia mal com tudo.

O mal estava em saber que ele estava com _ela._

Decidi tomar um banho gelado para acabar com toda essa confusão que vagava pela minha mente.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Meu celular tocou, e saltei da minha penteadeira para atender.

_Era Jasper._

- Olá Jazz – voltei a sentar em minha penteadeira, olhando-me no espelho.

- _Bella seria muito bom se você me explicasse o que aconteceu._

- O que? – respondi confusa. – Do que exatamente você está falando?

_- Por que diabos tem uma foto sua e das garotas, tirado por um paparazzi, saindo da Vanity e basicamente, não sei, discutindo com a Alice? E o que vocês discutiam? Porque a Alice não quis me contar._

_E agora, contar o que sei ou não?_

* * *

**WOW quanta informação e que capitulo grande haha**

**Acham que a Bella deve contar ao Jazz o que ela sabe da Alice?**

**A Bella ja gosta do Edward ou ela ainda vai se 'apaixonar' por ele?**

**Edward ficou com ciúme da Bella com relação ao Emmett e ela?**

**Diga suas opiniões.**

**Vou colocar as roupas usadas pelas garotas no meu perfil.**

**Beijos amores e deixem reviews.  
**


	4. Dirty Picture

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**III – Dirty Picture**

_A diferença da tentação e do pecado, é que a tentação tenta, e o pecado consume o ato._  
**- Sandro Kretus**

**Bella PDV**

_- Por que diabos tem uma foto sua e das garotas, tirado por um paparazzi, saindo da Vanity e basicamente, não sei, discutindo com a Alice? E o que vocês discutiam? Porque a Alice não quis me contar._

_E agora, contar o que sei ou não?_

Ponderei os aspectos positivos e negativos da revelação.

Eu poderia guardar essa minha informação para um momento mais _delicado._

- Jazz não era nada, besteira nossa, implicância de garotas – eu disse com a minha melhor voz convincente.

- _Não era nada mesmo Bella? Por que Alice não quis me contar?_

- Isso você tem que perguntar para ela.

- Bella – James bateu na porta. – Nossa pizza chegou.

- Jazz tenho que ir James está me chamando. Não se preocupe com tudo isso.

- _Tudo bem Bella. Nos falamos depois. Tchau._

- Tchau Jazz – desliguei meu celular, e fui em direção ao quarto de James.

O cheiro de pizza estava no corredor, e entrei no quarto de James, que já tinha duas grandes almofadas pretas no chão, a caixa de pizza da Domino's e quatro garrafas de Heineken.

- Sente ai Bella, vamos ter um papo de irmãos – ele piscou abrindo a caixa de pizza e me entregando um guardanapo.

- Onde está Gianna?

- Ela saiu, foi para casa do Edward – ele disse retirando uma fatia de pizza.

- Hum – murmurei seguindo seu exemplo. – Pizza Fiery Hawaiin – sorri para ele.

- O sabor preferido dos irmãos Cullen. – James abriu uma cerveja para cada um de nós. – mas vamos conversar meu amor.

Acenei com a cabeça, dando uma mordida na pizza.

_Deliciosa. E engorda. Urgh._

- Estou preocupado com você Bella – ele deu uma mordida em sua pizza, e franzi a testa para ele.

- Preocupado com o que?

- Você ainda gosta do Emmett? – dei um gole na minha cerveja, sentindo-a refrescar meu interior, e ajudar a pizza descer.

- Claro que não – respondi rodando os olhos. – Se foi por aquilo mais cedo, não se preocupe, não tinha sentimentos envolvidos – falei com sinceridade.

- Certo, mas tem outra coisa.

_Eu não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa._

Mordi meu lábio, enquanto focava minha atenção na minha pizza.

- Bella, você anda tão sozinha, não te vejo com alguém, nada. Eu não gosto disso.

- James – levantei meu olhar. – Eu não me incomodo de ser sozinha.

- Mas você é nova, linda – sorri sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. – Merece ser feliz, ter alguém do seu lado.

- Eu ainda não encontrei alguém.

- Tem certeza? – mordi novamente meus lábios.

- Sim James.

- Então venha cá – ele me chamou e bateu no lugar ao seu lado.

Levantei e sentei lá, ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro, e encostei minha cabeça nele.

- Quarta tem a festa do Demetri, e você vai me prometer que vai tentar ficar com alguém.

- Isso não é necessário.

- É sim. Promete que vai ficar com alguém. Pode ser por uma noite, eu não ligo. Bella eu quero você feliz, e sozinho ninguém é feliz.

Suspirei me aconchegando mais nele.

- Eu prometo. Vou ficar com alguém, vou tentar encontrar alguém.

- Você é uma Cullen, e consegue o melhor. – Ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Amo você irmãzinha e quero você bem.

- Obrigada James, eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

Era sinceridade. James era o melhor irmão que qualquer garota poderia querer, mesmo sendo um grande mulherengo, ele era legal, e se preocupava.

_Agora eu só não sabia como iria cumprir a minha promessa._

.

.

Faltavam dois dias para a minha viagem. E acreditem em mim eu estou precisando.

Mas hoje, quarta-feira à noite, todos resolveram ir para uma festa na casa dos Volturi. Não é como se eu estivesse realmente confortável estando naquela casa, considerando um dos moradores, mas era aniversário de Demetri, irmão da Jane, e ele nunca foi um idiota como Alec.

A parte ruim é que ele não tem desavenças com alguém, o que significa encontrar Alice Rosalie e Jéssica Stanley.

_Meu estômago está se revirando. _

Mas é um sacrifício que eu tenho que fazer, não posso deixar Jane e nem Demetri na mão.

Eu já tinha separado a minha roupa para mais tarde, era um lindo vestido que eu tinha comprado a duas semanas, exatamente para essa ocasião.

Quando estava pronta para tomar banho, o meu celular tocou. Suspirei e peguei vendo quem era.

_Senhora Esme Cullen._

- Oi mãe – atendi não muito entusiasmada.

- _Oi meu amor, você está bem?_

- Sim, e a senhora?

- _Estou ótima. Seus irmãos estão em casa?_

- Sim. Quer falar com eles?

- _Por favor._ _Preciso falar com os três. _

- Ok, vou atrás deles.

O que a Senhora Esme quer com os filhos? _Isso me soa tão estranho_.

- James – bati na porta do quarto dele. – Venha, mamãe está no telefone, que conversar com todos. Vou para o quarto da Gianna.

Cheguei no quarto da minha irmã, e a mesma estava deitada com o laptop no colo.

- Hey – eu disse sentando ao lado dela. – Mamãe no telefone.

- Cheguei – James disse entrando no quarto e sentando do meu lado.

Coloquei o telefone no viva a voz.

- Mãe pode falar.

- _Oi amores da mamãe._

Ela soava tão falsa.

- Oi mãe – eles responderam juntos, olhando para mim com cara de interrogação. Dei de ombros.

- _Eu queria chamar vocês três para passarem esse final de semana comigo em Paris._

Nossos queixos caíram. Esme nunca havia no convidado para ir a Paris ficar com ela. Alguma coisa estava errada nessa história.

- Mãe eu não vou poder – eu disse. – Tenho uma viagem para Las Vegas, não posso adiar.

- E eu também não – James falou. – Vou passar uma semana no Hawaii.

- _E você Gianna? Vai passar o final se semana com a mamãe. _

Olhamos para a Gianna, a única que não tinha planos. Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo.

- Eu… eu não tenho compromissos, posso ir sim. – Olhei para James, que refletia o meu olhar de preocupação com Gianna.

Ela sempre quis estar mais próxima de Esme, e com tanta rejeição ela já sentia-se mal de estar próxima da mãe.

- _Você pode trazer seu namorado. Edward, não é esse o nome dele._

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Minha mãe querendo conhecer o namorado da Gianna? Meu Deus, o que fizeram com a Senhora Esme? Por que essa não é a minha mãe.

- Ele não pode mãe – Gianna respondeu. – Ele vai viajar com o irmão para Londres.

- _Que pena. Então amanhã ligo para você e resolvemos tudo da viagem. E vocês dois, Isabella e James, estão me devendo um final de semana aqui._

- Nós vamos pagar mamãe – neguei com a cabeça.

_Paris era o último lugar que eu queria ir._

- _Mamãe tem que ir agora, pois aqui já são 3 horas da manhã e estou com muito sono. Fiquem bem meus amores, e qualquer coisa liguem para mim._

Demos tchau, e ela desligou. Ficamos alguns minutos encarando o celular.

_Estou tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo._

- Isso foi à coisa mais _fodidamente _estranha que eu já vi – James soltou quebrando o silêncio.

- Ela é nossa mãe, é natural que queira passar um tempo com a gente – Gianna disse querendo defende-la.

- Uma mãe normal iria querer passar um tempo conosco, Senhora Esme Cullen é ocupada demais para isso – levantei pegando meu celular. – Eu não vou para Paris de jeito nenhum. Mas Gianna você está bem com isso?

- Sim Bella, eu não tinha o que fazer mesmo.

- Tudo bem, cuidado para não se aproximar demais dela, se não depois ela te chuta novamente – bufei. – Vou tomar meu banho, temos uma festa para ir.

Sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Estava farta de Esme Cullen, e daquele que dizem ser meu pai. Carlisle Cullen.

Eu só queria poder ter uma vida mais normal.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Uma festa é o melhor da vida. Bebidas, amigos, conversas, danças e claro, beijos.

Estava no jardim da casa dos Volturi, sentado em uma das mesas com Emmett, Lauren e Demetri. Era aniversario dele. Seus vinte e dois anos, e claro estava sendo comemorado ao melhor estilo.

- Então qual os planos de vocês para as férias? – Demetri perguntou.

- Vamos passar o final de semana em Londres, visitar os nossos avós, e depois eu não sei. Prefiro umas férias sem planos – respondi dando um gole na cerveja que estava em minhas mãos. – E você?

- Vou passar uma semana na Itália – ele rodou os olhos. – Visitar a família, eu não gosto de ir para lá, mas o Senhor Aro, quer por que quer, então...

- Olha quem chegou – Lauren disse apontando para entrada.

Bella e Gianna aparecera por entre os convidados, e o certo seria eu focar minha atenção na minha namorada, mas era impossível tirar meus olhos de Bella, ela parecia emanar uma luz própria.

_Tão linda._

O vestido dela deixava suas lindas pernas a mostra, como um belo convite para os ter entorno do meu corpo, ou de qualquer outro que estivesse olhando.

Senti uma cutucada na minha canela, e olhei para Emmett, que com a sobrancelha apontou para Demetri.

Ele tinha sua atenção toda voltada para a Bella, era quase possível o ver salivando ao olhar suas longas pernas. Mordi minha língua para não falar nada, e me levantei indo em direção a Gianna.

Ela sorriu para mim, e rapidamente me deu um beijo.

- Feliz Aniversário Demetri – a voz de Bella entrou pelos meus ouvidos com a musica que tocava.

- Feliz Aniversário Demetri – Gianna disse, segurando minha mão, e ficando mais próxima de mim.

- Obrigada garotas, sente-se aqui Bella – Demetri puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado, onde Bella acomodou-se.

Sentei no meu lugar, e Gianna ao meu lado. Bella acabou ficando entre mim e Demetri. E suas longas pernas também.

- Feliz Aniversário cara – James apareceu do nada e foi cumprimentar Demetri.

Olhei para a Gianna, que também estava belíssima. A beleza das Cullen era invejável.

- Você está linda meu amor – ela sorriu, dando-me um beijo.

- Você também está meu amor. Bella me ajudou a escolher.

- Ela fez um belo trabalho – sorri para ela.

- Demetri – a voz cantante de Alice, estava mais próxima, olhei pelo canto de olho para Bella, que parecia imutável, mas como a conhecia bem, sabia que estava tensa.

- Alice, Rose, Jasper – ele cumprimentou-os, e levantou indo até eles.

- Parabéns amigo – Alice deu um abraço nele, sendo seguida pelos cumprimentos de Rosalie, e um aperto de mãos de Jasper.

- Vamos procurar uma mesa, aqui está um pouco _cheio._ – vi Alice olhar para Bella, como se fosse a perfurar com o olhar.

- Nada disso, eu não tenho nada a ver com o problema de vocês, mas essa mesa aqui é enorme, e eu separei justamente para os meus melhores amigos, sentem-se aqui por favor – Demetri disse.

- Só porque é o seu aniversário.

Bella rolou os olhos.

- Eu vou buscar uma bebida, e procurar as garotas. Com licença.

Demetri aproximou-se dela e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido a fazendo corar. Ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu de perto de nós, sumindo entre as pessoas da pista de dança.

- Então você e Bella hein – escutei Rosalie disse.

- Eu e Bella nada – Demetri negou de imediato.

- Ai não negue que você gosta dela Demetri, todo mundo vê – Gianna disse e olhei para ela um pouco espantado.

_Como todo mundo vê? Eu nunca vi._

- Isso é verdade – Lauren concordou. – Fica estampado na sua cara que você gosta dela.

- Se isso for sério Demetri – James falou. – Então fale com ela, Bella não tem ninguém mesmo, e vocês se dão bem, são amigos.

- Eu não sabia que estava tão na cara – ele murmurou, como se estivesse com medo de alguém escutar.

- Mais na cara do que está é impossível Demetri – Gianna disse rindo. – Mas concordo com James. Vocês combinam também.

- Vou pensar – Demetri disse.

- Vou buscar algo para beber, minha cerveja acabou. – eu disse. – Você quer algo amor?

- O mesmo que você pegar amor.

- Pode deixar que o garçom trás – Demetri disse.

- Eu quero pegar, eu prefiro assim, mas obrigada.

Levantei da mesa, e entrei no meio da multidão.

_Eu precisava encontrar Bella._

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Eu tinha encontrado as garotas no quarto de Jane, que ainda estava terminando de se arrumar.

- O Demetri quer causar a Terceira Guerra Mundial – eu disse tomando minha Bronx*.

_—__—__—__—__—_

_* 2 doses de Gin_

_* 1/2 dose de Suco de Laranja_

_* 1/2 dose de Vermute Seco_

_* 1/2 dose de Vermute Doce_

_Bater tudo com gelo em uma coqueteleira e servir coado em uma taça de cocktail._

_—__—__—__—__—_

- Relaxa Bella, é só por essa noite, e estaremos com você – Jane me acalmou.

- É nada de stress. – Tanya também estava com a gente. – Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale não merecem que você fique assim por elas.

- Vocês estão certas, por isso amo vocês.

- Estou pronta – Jane disse olhando-se no seu enorme espelho. – Tive uma idéia – ela foi até sua mesa de computador e pegou sua câmera.

- Hum fotos – Victoria disse aproximando-se de Jane.

- Venham todas vamos tirar uma foto de toda a nossa glória e beleza.

Então, eu, Vick, Jane, Leah e Tanya, ficamos em frente ao enorme espelho para posarmos para algumas fotos.

Após algumas fotos descemos para a festa, e eu tive o desprazer de encontrar Alec.

Mas simplesmente o ignorei. _Ele nunca vai aprender._

Quando estávamos quase perto, senti uma mão, me puxar pelo braço. Eu não tive tempo nem de ver quem era, até estar na lateral direta da casa.

- Edward você pirou de vez? – franzi minha testa para ele.

- Não. Eu precisava fazer uma coisa.

**Black Eyed Peas – Bebot**

- O que? – ele não respondeu com palavras, mas sim atacou meus lábios rapidamente.

Eu não sabia como reagir, meus 99% do meu corpo e da minha mente, se agarraram a ele, e o 1% gritava que era arriscado demais.

O copo caiu da minha mão, direto na grama, enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward em minha cintura, e meu corpo sendo preso entre ele e a parede.

Meu lado um pouco racional ainda, me fez separar dele, enquanto seus lábios caminharam pelo meu queixo.

- Edward, o que diabos deu em você?

- Nada, somente quero que você se lembre. Uma parte sua _é toda minha._

Gemi sentindo sua perna entre as minhas, causando uma pressão em mim.

- Edward pare, alguém pode nos ver.

- Não me importo – ele murmurou sugando levemente minha pele.

- Porra – murmurei. – Não faz isso, vai deixar marca.

- E que se importa com marca? – ele levantou o rosto, em uma expressão dura. – Está preocupada que o Demetri veja sua marca?

- Do que você está falando? – olhei para ele, estranhando sua reação.

- Nada – ele bufou. – Esquece – e então em um segundo Edward estava ali, e no outro sumiu como uma bala.

Com as pernas ainda um pouco trêmulas, abri minha bolsa tirando meu espelho. Minha boca não estava tão manchada. Peguei um lencinho e limpei nas laterais, em seguida passei o batom novamente.

Respirei fundo e sai daquele local, e pelo o que vi ninguém tinha percebido. Ao chegar na mesa, encontrei Jéssica sentada no local onde eu estava antes, com seu braço no ombro de Demetri. Só faltava a garota se jogar em cima dele.

A mesa estava vazia, tirando Jéssica e Demetri, todos já tinham ido dançar. Minha cabeça ainda estava confusa do que aconteceu a alguns minutos atrás, eu não entendi nada da reação de Edward.

Demetri olhou para mim, gritando socorro com os olhos. Sorri para ele e me aproximei mais.

- Vamos querido, está na hora de dançar – eu disse parando ao lado dele.

- Você por acaso não percebeu que ele está ocupado – a voz estranha de Jéssica ecoou nos meus ouvidos.

- Ocupado com você Stanley? Acho que não – sorri. – Demetri é meu essa noite, e você faça o favor de dar o fora daqui – segurei na mão de Demetri, o fazendo levantei e me seguir.

- Wow – ele disse quando estávamos na pista de dança. – Obrigada por isso.

- Não foi nada – sorri para ele. – Stanley é pior do que carrapato.

- Ela é chata demais.

- Eu sei.

A voz do DJ tomou a atenção de todos.

- Agora uma música lenta para os casais da pista.

Coloquei meus braços em volta dos ombros de Demetri, e senti suas mãos na minha cintura, enquanto Van Morrison enchia nossos ouvidos.

**Have I Told You Lately - Van Morrison**

- Van Morrison? – sussurrei para ele, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Você gosta – ele encolheu os ombros. – Pedi para tocarem, para dançar com você.

- E se eu não estivesse disponível?

- Não sei, eu ficaria vendo você dançar com alguém, imaginando que era eu no seu lugar – suas bochechas brancas tomaram uma tonalidade rosada adorável.

Sorri olhando dentro dos seus brilhantes olhos azuis, não tão azuis como os de Edward, mas não deixando de serem belos.

- Bella, eu quero um presente – ele sussurrou.

- Pode pedir – senti meu estomago se remexer em expectativa.

- Eu quero um beijo seu. Mesmo que seja o primeiro e o último. Eu gosto de você Bella, e se você não quiser tudo bem – senti minhas pernas virarem gelatina. Ninguém tinha falado assim comigo, nem mesmo Emmett quando nós namoramos.

Ainda embalados pela música, coloquei uma mão no seu rosto, e ele se inclinou, acabando com o espaço entre nós.

_Um beijo doce e calmo,_ assim que eu o posso descrever.

Demetri fazia círculos com os seus dedos na minha cintura, e minha mão acariciava seu rosto com a barba um pouco crescida.

Logo nos separamos, e o brilho em seus olhos estava ainda maior.

- Feliz aniversário Demetri – sorri encostando minha cabeça em seu corpo, e escutando seu coração acelerado.

Meus olhos como imãs, encontraram o belo par de olhos azuis, que mesmo a distância pareciam quebrados. Ele afastou seus olhos dos meus, como se aquilo doesse nele.

_Era disso que ele estava falando._

Fechei meus olhos e deixei-me ser guiada pela música, e suspirei afastando um pouco de Demetri, e lhe dando outro beijo, apenas para sentir um pouco daquela paz, que estava em mim a alguns segundos.

- Esse é o melhor aniversário da minha vida – Demetri disse quando nos separamos do beijo.

Sorri dando um selinho nele.

- Você foi o primeiro a se declarar para mim, assim como você fez. Nem Emmett o tinha feito dessa forma, éramos mais pele, do que outra coisa.

Demetri riu baixinho, escovando minha bochecha com seus dedos.

- Fico feliz em ser o primeiro a te dar uma espécie de declaração. Fica comigo hoje Bella?

- Claro que sim – sorri um pouco encantada. Demetri tinha todas as qualidades de um príncipe encantado.

_Talvez ele pudesse ser o meu, e eu estava o procurando nos olhos azuis errados._

* * *

**Como não coloquei ainda os personagens com fotos, imaginem o Demetri como Tom Sturridge rs**

**Own Bella arranjando sua metade da laranja? Hum... talvez...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do Edward possessivo rs.**

**Reviews são bem vindas, e até semana que vem.**

**Beijos  
**


	5. Rude Boy

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**IV – Rude Boy  
**

_Há pecados tão agradáveis que, se os confessasse, cometia o pecado do orgulho._  
**- Sophie Arnould**

**Edward PDV**

Passar a noite em claro nunca é uma boa, mas quando você não tem alternativa a não ser se entregar a insônia, se torna pior ainda.

Eu estava a basicamente 6 horas olhando para o teto do meu quarto. Era como se meu cérebro quisesse que todas aquelas cenas se repetissem uma e outra vez em minha mente.

_Demetri falando que gosta da Bella._

_Bella indo dançar com Demetri._

_Bella beijando Demetri._

_Demetri acariciando as bochechas de Bella._

_Bella sorrindo para Demetri._

_Demetri levando Bella para a mesa._

_Bella sentando no colo de Demetri._

_Bella sorrindo mais para Demetri._

_Demetri levando Bella para dentro da mansão dos Volturi._

_Bella sumindo pelo resto da noite._

Bufei jogando meu travesseiro contra meu rosto.

_Isso. Era. Tão. Ridículo. _

Não era como se eu tivesse o direito de dizer: _Olha Bella, não quero você com o Demetri simplesmente por que não. _

Ela tinha sua vida, eu tinha a minha, a única coisa que tínhamos um do outro era a amizade e o sexo, nada mais.

Agora só resta saber se isso é realmente verdade ou eu estou me enganando.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Quando os raios de sol atingiram meu rosto, eu sabia que não estava em meu quarto, porque no meu quarto os raios de sol não me acordam.

Gemi baixinho sentindo a garganta seca. Um braço estava sobre meu corpo, e o perfume inconfundível me fez lembrar onde estava.

Abri meus olhos devagar devido aos raios de sol, e constatei que usava meu vestido.

_Bem pelo menos eu sei que não fiz nada na noite passada._

Bocejei, espremendo meus olhos que eram atacados pela luz do dia. Tentei me espreguiçar, mas o braço de Demetri me impedia de o fazer decentemente. Lentamente consegui virar até ficar de frente para ele.

Os fios de seus cabelos caiam em sua testa, sua pele era tão branca que com a luz do sol parecia brilhar. Seus lábios vermelhos eram tão _mordíveis._ Suas pálpebras eram um pouco mais claras que sua pele, e pareciam finas como uma nuvem.

Demetri era simplesmente lindo, não teria como negar.

Acariciei seu rosto lentamente, o que o fez gemer baixinho e se contorcer em meu corpo. Dei uma risada baixinha, e continuei a carícia. Os seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso, que eu me vi espelhando.

- Bella – ele disse tão baixo em seu sono, ou quase sono.

- Sim – respondi dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Oh Deus… - seus belos olhos azuis agora estavam meio abertos. – Não foi um sonho.

Não pude evitar de rir, e continuar a escovar seu rosto com meus dedos.

- Não, não foi um sonho.

- É que… eu imaginei tantas vezes que… - ele não completou o raciocínio e sorriu. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – sorri para ele. – Você estava tão lindo dormindo.

- E você é linda quando acorda. Mas você é linda a qualquer hora do dia.

Meu coração deu alguns pulinhos em meu peito. Em menos de 12 horas Demetri foi capaz de falar coisas para mim, que ninguém jamais havia dito.

- Obrigada – sussurrei encostando mais nele. Era bom sentir seu corpo, seu calor, seu coração batendo através da sua pele...

Não havia uma tensão sexual. Apenas uma pessoa _amando_, e outra querendo ser _amada._

.

.

_Dois dias depois..._

Estávamos em Las Vegas a 12 horas. Jane tinha insistido para que eu chamasse Demetri para vir, e bem o fiz. Confesso que está sendo muito bom passar todo esse tempo com ele.

Nos hospedamos, em um dos hotéis filiados as empresas Masen. O hotel era luxuoso e claro possuía um Cassino. Passamos a nossa tarde ali jogando, e eu não ganhei muita coisa. Victoria e Leah saíram cheia de moedas.

- É como dizem sorte no jogo azar no amor – zombei delas enquanto sentia Demetri colocar seu queixo no meu ombro.

- Exatamente, por isso não ganhamos muita coisa – ele disse entrando no jogo.

- E eu? Por que não ganhei nada? – Jane arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez porque hoje seja seu dia de sorte com o gatinho da recepção – Leah disse e eu olhei para Jane sem entender nada.

- Como assim, gatinho da recepção?

- Ai Leah você fala demais – Jane a repreendeu, ganhando uma risada de Leah.

- É Bella, a Jane ficou de olho no garoto da recepção do hotel.

- Bells, ele é lindo – Jane quase derreteu. – Tem os olhos verdes, os cabelos pretos e a pele tão linda.

- E por que não falou com ele ainda? – perguntei.

- Porque… porque estou com vergonha.

- Meu Deus – exclamei. – Eu tinha que viver para ver Jane Volturi com vergonha de chegar em um garoto.

- Bells pare – Jane riu.

- Por que não ajudamos a Jane? – Demetri sugeriu, e olhei para ele.

- Tem algum plano senhor irmão-que-vou-ajudar-a-minha-irmã-a-pegar-o-gatinho-da-recepção? – ele sorriu e deu um beijo no meu ombro.

- Tenho. Bella você vai até a recepção e vai perguntar ao rapaz, qual a boate mais próxima do hotel. E então casualmente você o convida para ir conosco.

- E se ele não quiser?

- Bella você consegue convencer as pessoas – ele piscou para mim.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. O que eu não faço pelas amigas.

- Sério Bella? – os olhos de Jane brilharam.

- Claro que é sério sua boba.

Dei um selinho em Demetri, e fui direto para a recepção do hotel. Senti que eles me seguiam, claro que não iriam perder o espetáculo.

- Olá, boa noite – sorri para o rapaz.

Ele realmente era bonito. Cabelos negros, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Tinha traços perfeitos, pena ser apenas um recepcionista.

- Boa noite, como posso ajudar a senhorita. – Sua voz também era bonita, aveludada.

- Eu gostaria de saber qual é a boate mais próxima do hotel? Estamos com uma limosine disponível, mas não queríamos demorar muito para ir e voltar.

- Tem a Blue Blood. Fica a menos de 5 minutos de carro.

- Obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de outro favor seu – sorri olhando para trás e voltando minha atenção a ele. – Que horas você deixa seu turno?

- Daqui 30 minutos.

- Então, é que uma amiga gostou de você, e pensei que você poderia nos acompanhar para a boate.

- É que eu moro longe, não sei se daria tempo de voltar até vocês irem.

- Não tem problema, o irmão dela vai te ajudar. Ele pode te emprestar algo para vestir. E também, temos lojas no hotel, se precisar comprar algo eu te acompanho.

- É que… - ele coçou a nuca meio tímido. – Eu não sei.

- Oh não seja difícil. Vamos vai ser legal. Ou você tem algo mais interessante para fazer?

- Não, claro que não – ele sorriu. – Eu aceito.

- Obrigada. Qual o seu nome?

- Diego.

- Bella Cullen. Vai querer comprar algo aqui?

- Não, seu amigo pode emprestar algo? Não quero lhe dar gastos.

- Ele vai emprestar sim. Falo para ele vir quando você estiver saindo. Obrigada pelo informação Diego, e até mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde – sai da recepção com um sorriso glorioso no rosto.

- Pelo visto conseguiu – Vick disse. – O poder da Cullen.

- Claro que consegui – pisquei. – Agora temos que ir nos arrumar, saímos em uma hora.

- Obrigada Bella – Jane me abraçou. – Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter.

- Por nada, agora suba e fique belíssima.

As meninas subiram e fiquei um tempo ali com Demetri.

- Então, você vem daqui meia hora e ajuda o Diego? – fiz biquinho para o caso dele não querer.

- Claro, tudo por você e pela Jane – sorri dando um beijo rápido nele.

- Agora eu tenho que subir, tomar um banho, e ficar linda.

- Você sempre é linda – Demetri apertou minha cintura contra ele, dando-me outro beijo.

- Vou me atrasar – murmurei em seus lábios. – Tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem – ele soltou minha cintura. – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Sai dali rapidamente, e entrei no elevador. Já começava a pensar em algo para usar. Eu estava um andar a cima dos outros. O andar só possuía dois quartos, e um estava reservado para o final de semana, assim que consegui esse para mim.

Caminhei diretamente para o meu quarto e quase cai dura no chão com a visão que tive.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu praticamente berrei ao ver a figura daquele britânico em cima da minha cama do quarto de hotel. - Você não devia estar, não sei, em Londres.

- E perder toda a diversão Bella? - ele deu aquele sorriso torto. - Emmett foi com Tanya e Lauren, dei a minha passagem para ela, mas por via das dúvidas estou com meus parentes.

- Você é maluco, se alguma das meninas ver você aqui, vão me fazer mil perguntas.

- Elas não fizeram perguntas quando viram o Demetri aqui? - seu sorriso sumiu e no lugar veio a carranca. Seus olhos faiscaram, e ele veio em minha direção. - E por que você nao me contou que o seu namoradinho iria vir com você para Las Vegas?

- Edward, ele não é meu namoradinho - não recuei do seu avanço, e seus braços prenderam-se ao redor do meu corpo.

- Não mesmo? - sua voz estava baixa. - Por que ele Bella? - Edward traçou minha clavícula com seu nariz.

- Por que não ele Edward? Qual o problema? Olhe para mim - ele levantou o rosto, e seus lindos olhos azuis estavam nublados. - Nós dois, somos sexo, certo? Amigos com benefícios, conversamos sobre isso, eu não quero acabar com isso, mas se eu quero me envolver com alguém, você não pode querer me atrapalhar. Você namora, a minha irmã. Nunca pedi para você ficar longe dela.

- Você sabe que eu simplesmente não posso terminar com a Gianna. Bella... - vi seus olhos quebrarem ainda mais. - Dói ver você com alguém, e eu não sei por que dói.

- Não precisa doer – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. – Lembra do que você falou no aniversário do Demetri?

- Sim – ele sussurrou com os lábios em meus cabelos. - Uma parte sua é toda _minha_.

- Exatamente, você tem uma parte de mim, não precisa ficar assim, eu não vou te deixar – e as palavras nunca soaram tão sinceras.

Ficamos ali alguns minutos em silêncio. Edward acariciava meus cabelos, e eu sentia o calor do seu corpo, seu perfume...

- Como você entrou no meu quarto? – perguntei de repente.

- Esqueceu que esse hotel é parte da minha família? Então, consegui com a camareira.

Eu ri contra a sua camisa, balançando a cabeça.

- Você é impossível – ele afastou-se um pouco, para olhar para mim.

- Eu sei, mas faço tudo para chegar até você, e ter o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer? – perguntei em uma voz baixa.

- Você – então ele me beijou, e eu realmente não ia rejeitar.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu necessitava ter Bella.

Era questão de sobrevivência. Então quando a beijei, era como se o ar voltasse aos meus pulmões.

Ela não se afastou, ela me queria, e era tudo o que precisava.

Tomar a decisão de vir para Las Vegas atrás dela, foi a única solução que encontrei para sobreviver a essa maldita dor no final de semana. Se eu fosse para Londres, iria entrar em uma completa fossa, e eu juro que não quero ter que explicar algo para Emmett.

E agora tendo Bella aqui tão entregue em meus braços, só me fez ver que valou a pena.

- Eu preciso de você – eu disse enquanto tomávamos ar, depois do beijo.

- Não tenho muito tempo, na verdade tenho – ela olhou no relógio do meu pulso. – 50 minutos para tomar banho e me arrumar.

- Onde você vai? – e o lado _ciumento_ volta.

- Vou sair com as meninas e o Demetri, para uma boate. Você pode vir, penso em alguma história para contar.

- Tudo bem – não disse mais nada e a levei diretamente para a cama, jogando-a lá. – Agora senhorita, farei você ir as estrelas em alguns minutos.

E sem demora comecei a literalmente arrancar suas roupas. Já que não tínhamos muito tempo eu teria que ser bem rápido.

Bella me ajudou na tarefa, e quando ela estava completamente nua, ajudou-me a tirar a minha roupa.

Puxei-a pelo pescoço, e a beijei com força. Não estava com vontade de ser calmo hoje, eu queria possuí-la realmente forte, e não seria a única vez essa noite. Algumas idéias para essa tal boate rondavam a minha cabeça.

- Ai… estou sem camisinha – fiz careta lembrando que tinha deixado minha carteira no meu quarto.

- Tudo bem, você sabe faço controle de natalidade, e sei você está limpo. Então anda – ela rosnou puxando meus cabelos, e me beijando.

Então eu estava dentro dela, e era como estar no céu e em paz. Tão quente, apertada, molhada, receptiva, feita para mim…

Gememos junto com as investidas, que se tornavam mais e mais urgentes. Bella arranhava minhas costas, enquanto eu dava chupões em seu pescoço.

Cada sexo com ela era melhor do que o outro. E eu agradecia todos os dias por ter Bella no meu caminho, somente ela me deixava assim. _Saciado._ Não completamente na verdade, pois eu sempre iria querer mais.

- Mais Edward… - ela disse entre um gemido. – Mais forte... - Pisquei atônico, mas obedeci, investindo com mais força.

Bella gemia, gritava, arranhava, jogava sua cabeça para trás, fechava os olhos, contraia sua carne em mim...

Ela era a _minha_ deusa do sexo.

Levei minha mão até seu clitóris, e o estimulei. Bella grunhiu mais alto, enquanto apertava meus cabelos, e os puxava.

- Edward… eu… estou… tão perto… - ela engasgou com o ar, quanto entre dois dedos torci levemente seu clitóris.

- Eu também – suspirei.

Abaixei meu rosto até seu seio direito, mordiscando seu mamilo, e o sugando em seguida. Senti Bella apertar-se cada vez mais.

Ela estava tão perto, e eu também. Afastei minha boca do seu seio, e coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu quadril, para investir mais nela.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto fincava suas unhas em meus ombros. Assim ela veio primeiro, e algumas investidas depois foi a minha vez de sentir o alivio.

Meu corpo caiu cansado sobre o dela.

- Oh Deus – Bella suspirou.

- Eu sei – levantei meu rosto. – Ops – exclamei vendo a enorme marca vermelha em seu pescoço.

- O que? – ela disse cansada.

- É melhor você ver, mas não me mate. – apontei para o seu pescoço.

- Edward… - ela arregalou os olhos. – Deixa eu ir ver – sai de cima dela, e a mesma um pouco cambaleante, chegou ao banheiro. Eu ri percebendo que suas pernas estavam um pouco fracas.

- Puta que pariu – Bella gritou do banheiro. – Como vou tampar isso?

Levantei da cama, e fui até o banheiro, parando atrás dela.

- Com maquiagem, eu ajudo você a tampar – envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, sem tirar os olhos da imagem no espelho. – Desculpe, eu fiz no calor do momento.

- Tudo bem – ela já estava com a respiração quase normal. Encostou a cabeça em mim e olhou-me através do espelho.

- Nós combinamos – eu disse em voz alta, percebendo naquele quadro, como formávamos um belo _casal._

- Sim. Somos lindos – Bella sorriu. – Agora eu realmente preciso de um banho.

- Posso te acompanhar? – fiz biquinho para ela, que riu.

- Pode, mas se comporte, não posso me atrasar mais.

Bella me arrastou até a ducha do banheiro, ligando e ficando grudada comigo ali.

- Obrigado Bella – eu disse sem saber bem por que agradecia.

- Não sei por que está me agradecendo, mas por nada. Agora – ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço – eu queria um outro beijo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – a beijei agora com mais delicadeza.

Hoje a noite seria diferente, e mesmo isso não sendo uma competição, alguma coisa me dizia para não deixar Demetri ganhar.

* * *

**OMG Edward indo atrás dela, marcando seu _território._ E agora a tal boate...**

**Mas o Demetri é tão fofo. Nao sei se é melhor o Rude Boy, ou o Garoto Fofo... aiai *suspiros***

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos, e até semana que vem.  
**


	6. Heartbeat

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Roupas e músicas do capítulo, estão no meu perfil (talvez demore um pouco para aparecer)**

* * *

**V – Heartbeat **

_O que nos outros chamamos de pecado, para nós é experiência._

– **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Bella PDV**

Terminei meu banho antes de Edward, e comecei a me arrumar. Depois que passei um hidratante no meu corpo, peguei o vestido que eu já sabia que usaria esse noite.

Enquanto me vestia pensava nas coisas que minha mente estava tentando entender.

_Por que realmente o Edward veio até aqui?_

_Por que simplesmente agora que estou com o Demetri que ele resolve ter esse ataque de possessividade? _

Poderia ser algo ligado ao machismo de _'a mulher é minha'_, mas eu não sou de ninguém. Nunca reivindiquei o Edward como meu. É meu melhor amigo com que eu tenho uma relação sexual, nada mais do que isso. Mas talvez isso significasse algo mais para ele, e nunca havia me dito nada, pois sabia que eu poderia querer terminar com tudo isso.

A última coisa que eu quero é tirar o namorado da minha irmã. Ela o ama, e não pode viver sem ele. É hipócrita da minha parte pensar assim enquanto _fodo_ com ele por ai, mas somente não posso evitar.

_É muito bom para ser desperdiçado._

Talvez se eu tivesse alguém, que me satisfaze-se de verdade em todos os sentidos, eu poderia largar esse vício chamado Edward Masen.

Essa pessoa poderia ser Demetri, ele é perfeito, fofo, carinhoso, gosta de mim, mas para eu dar outro passo com ele será difícil. Eu teria que terminar tudo com Edward, e ai que está toda a minha dificuldade.

Como um dia posso chegar para ele e falar que acabou, sem saber se minha vida poderia ser normal depois de toda essa onda de sexo que tivemos em meses?

Era confuso demais, e eu nem sabia a que conclusão chegar. Só saberia realmente quando esse dia chegasse.

Se parei meu sapato e Edward saiu do banheiro com a toalha envolvendo seu corpo. Sorri levemente para ele, que retribuiu com seu sorriso torto.

- Vou colocar minha roupa e ir me arrumar no quarto – ele disse pegando as roupas dele que eu coloquei em cima da cama. – Já pensou em alguma historia?

- Na verdade sim – coloquei meu sapato e levantei da cama. – Podemos dizer que você quis viajar sozinho por um final de semana para colocar a cabeça no lugar, pensar um pouco. Mas que vai para Londres na terça. É o dia que vamos voltar para Los Angeles, e eu não sei para onde vou.

Peguei meus acessórios e coloquei-os observando Edward por sua roupa.

- Por que você não vem para Londres comigo? – ele perguntou e olhei para ele como se tivesse três cabeças.

- Como que eu vou para Londres com você? Está louco?

- Talvez – ele riu enquanto levava a toalha de volta ao banheiro – Emmett, Tanya e Lauren vão voltar para Los Angeles segunda, Emmett e Lauren vão viajar em seguida para o Canadá e eu posso ir para Londres sem problemas de encontrar alguém.

- Ta Edward, mas como eu vou assim simplesmente? Na verdade eu tenho que ir para a Paris. Eu não esta afim de encontrar minha mãe, mas apesar de ser uma desalmada é a mulher que me colocou no mundo – peguei meu estojo de maquiagem. – Olha eu vou pensar na sua proposta e respondo depois.

- Tudo bem. A propósito você está linda.

- Obrigada. Agora vai se trocar e cuidado no corredor – então ele saiu, e eu comecei a me maquiar enquanto pensava.

_Ir para Londres com o Edward?_

Era um tanto que tentador, mas não sei como poderia fazer isso. Muitas pessoas atrás de explicações, minhas amigas querendo detalhes, e o Demetri...

Ele iria para a Itália na semana que vem, e talvez eu pudesse escapar nesse tempo. Continuei a me maquiar deixando esse assunto para outro momento.

* * *

**Alice PDV**

Estava no hall do hotel com Jasper e Rosalie, esperando nosso táxi. Olhei ao redor e deparei-me com alguém que eu não imaginava encontrar aqui.

Parado ao lado do elevador, Demetri Volturi parecia esperar por alguém.

- Eu já volto – eu disse caminhando em direção ao Demetri.

Ele parecia alheio a tudo e todos, olhando para o seu relógio.

- Demetri – o chamei e ele levantou o rosto, que estampava surpresa.

- Alice. Oi.

- Oi. Então, não sabia que você viria para Las Vegas, pensei que estava com seu pai na viagem.

- Bem, era para mim ter ido, mas acabei vindo com as garotas.

- Garotas? – arqueei uma sobrancelha não entendendo essa história.

- É. Jane, Leah, Vick e Bella. Mas desde que horas está aqui?

- Cheguei com Jasper e Rosalie às duas da tarde, e estamos na ala leste do hotel. Mas não estávamos aqui até umas duas horas atrás, tínhamos ido dar uma volta.

- Ah, deve ser por isso que não encontramos vocês, e também porque todos estamos do lado oposto ao seu.

- Interessante – forcei um sorriso. – Tenho que ir, estamos esperando um táxi. Vamos para uma boate.

- Sério? Nós também vamos, mas esqueci o nome – ele deu de ombros.

- Divirtam-se. Nos vemos depois.

Voltei a passos largos onde Rose e Jasper me olhavam a testa franzida.

- A corja das galinhas estão aqui – foi tudo o que eu disse.

Rosalie bufou e Jasper apenas deu de ombros.

- E você realmente se importa com isso Alice? – ele perguntou.

- Não, mas apenas imaginei que nesse final de semana eu estaria livre de ver a cara da Bella.

- Com muita sorte nem vamos encontrar elas aqui no hotel – Rose disse. – Já que mal vamos ficar aqui.

- Senhor Jasper Hale? – um dos seguranças do hotel chamou-o. – O seu táxi já chegou.

- Perfeito. Obrigado. Vamos garotas, e não fiquem pensando em nada, estamos aqui para nos divertir.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Quando terminei de me arrumar, o que não levou mais do que dez minutos, resolvi ir para o Hall do hotel.

Pelo caminho pensei na proposta que fiz para a Bella. _Será que ela realmente aceitaria ir comigo para Londres?_

Seria perfeito, eu poderia mostrar meus lugares preferidos da cidade, o frio do lugar nos faria ficar mais próximos, andaríamos como um…

_Mas não seriamos._

Esfreguei minha testa tentando saber de onde vinha todas essas coisas confusas que não estavam em mim a pelo menos uma semana.

Poderia ser o fato de que eu tenha medo de perdê-la em alguma das curvas da vida dela. Não é também como se eu a tivesse completamente.

O que eu realmente temia: perder o sexo ou a companhia dela?

_Ou até mesmo uma chance de um dia ter ela toda para mim?_

Isso era ridículo, pois Bella não iria magoar a irmã na frente de todos. Afinal de contar, Gianna realmente gostava de mim, eu é que não retribuía todo o sentimento. Tudo foi sendo a amizade e a comodidade de estar com alguém.

Ter uma espécie de porto seguro, braços para acolher, um ombro para chorar, lábios para serem tocados… _um corpo para esquentar o meu._

Agora percebo que tudo isso eu tenho com Bella, e Gianna é apenas um reflexo do que eu queria ter com sua irmã. Sacudi a cabeça quando o elevador parou no térreo. Para minha surpresa Demetri estava ali, com Leah, Vick e Jane que estava acompanhada de um cara que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Edward? – Vick foi a primeira a me ver e estava bastante surpresa. – Nossa eu jurava que você estava em Londres.

- Mudança de plano. Olá garotas, oi Demetri – meu lado simpático aflorava...

- O que te fez vir para Vegas? – Leah perguntou depois que eu cumprimentei a todas.

- Eu estava querendo um tempo sozinho, e decidi passar o final de semana aqui. Na terça vou para Londres.

**- **Já encontrou a Bella? – dessa vez foi Demetri quem perguntou.

- Sim, quando ela tava voltando para o quarto, e me convidou para ir com vocês. Não tem problema não é?

- Claro que não – disse Demetri. – E por falar nela. Está demorando.

- Daqui a pouco ela chega – assegurou Vick. – Agora mudando de assunto – abaixou o tom de voz. – Jane e o Diego estão se dando bem – olhei disfarçadamente aos dois citados que estavam um pouco afastado do resto.

- Sim, e espero que ela fique com ele, pelo menos essa noite. Jane quase não fica com alguém, é difícil se interessar – Leah observou e era a verdade.

Então o elevador abriu, e Bella saiu de lá, deslumbrante, mais do que quando a vi no quarto.

- Boa noite – ela disse vindo em nossa direção.

A minha vontade era de pega-la no meio do caminho e beijar seus lábios vermelhos como cereja.

Mas tive que me contentar em ver Demetri fazer isso no meu lugar. Meus olhos foram para o chão por um instante, e senti alguém me cutucar.

- O que você tem Edward? – Vick sussurrou com um olhar preocupado.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça, escutando a conversa dos dois.

- Você está tão linda, da vontade de te levar de volta para o quarto. – apertei meus punhos e respirei fundo levantando a cabeça.

- Seu bobo – Bella riu e mais um barulho de beijo estalado. – talvez mais tarde...

_Talvez mais tarde?_

Vamos ver isso Bella.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Edward milagrosamente (não tão milagrosamente assim) conhecia um dos donos da tal boate para onde estávamos indo. Não era tão difícil com os negócios de sua família na cidade.

A fila para entrar era simplesmente quilométrica, mas com o contato dele, estávamos lá dentro em menos de 2 minutos.

Toda em decoração azul, a blue blod tinha um ar de mistério em cada canto. Sofás e cabines espalhadas pelo térreo, duas pistas de dança em força de círculo e no de cada uma tinha um bar disponivel.

No primeiro andar tinham mais cabines, uma pista de dança menor, e outro bar. Já no segundo andar, de acordo com Edward, tinha salas vips para os clientes.

Edward disse que ia falar com o amigo dele, que estava na cabine do DJ, e que logo se juntaria a nós. Todos fomos para uma cabine que ficava em frente a 2º pista de dança. Garçonetes e garçons andavam de patins pelo local, o que achei interessante e mais rápido, mas devia ser complicado equilibrar as bebidas.

Uma garçonete veio nos servir, e eu pedi um White Russian, estava querendo muita Vodka no meu sangue.

Minutos depois Edward voltou, e sentou-se conosco, já com uma bebida na mão.

Conversamos sobre trivialidades, algumas coisas para a faculdade, e pouco a pouco, as garotas foram dançar. Vick já tinha encontrado um cara, e Leah foi convidada. Jane estava com Diego, o que fez com que ficássemos, eu, Edward e Demetri na cabine.

Edward olhou para o relógio e sorriu torto.

- Demetri posso roubar sua acompanhante por alguns minutos? – ele perguntou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, que somente sorriu mais.

- Claro, mas depois ela será toda minha – Demetri disse dando um beijo no meu rosto.

- Certamente – Edward estava forçando para parecer simpático, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso.

- Então vamos senhorita? – estendeu a mão para mim.

- Sim – coloquei minha bolsa em cima da mesa da cabine. – Já volto Demetri.

Edward curiosamente me levou para o local da pista que ficava reto com a cabine.

- O que você quer com tudo isso? – perguntei fazendo com que ele abaixasse para escutar.

- Só relaxa. Vamos dançar um pouco, e exatamente agora vai tocar uma música que eu pedi para o DJ tocar para nós.

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer Edward.

- Confie em mim – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Em quase um minuto de música eu ainda não tinha identificado. Edward estava com as mãos em minha cintura, e dançava olhando em meus olhos.

Era impossível desviar a atenção daquele mar azul na minha frente.

- Canta comigo? – Edward perguntou e eu assenti mesmo sem entender.

Então começou a letra e eu senti uma fisgada por entro.

(N/A: _Itálico_ - Edward | **Negrito** - Bella | _**Itálico e Negrito**_ - os dois)

- _Eu vi você falando no telefone eu sei que você não está sozinha, mas você roubou meu coração, sim você roubou meu coração_ – sua voz de veludo, mesmo com todo o som, causou um tremor em mim.

Era a minha vez.

- **Você está agindo como se estivesse sozinho, mas eu vi você com uma garota, pare de tentar roubar meu coração, pare de tentar roubar meu coração** – Minhas mãos estavam segurando em seus braços. Ele sorriu torto e continuamos.

- _**Eu não sei aonde estamos indo eu não sei quem somos**_– cantamos juntos.

- _Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração. Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração._

- **Ele diz pra mim**

- _Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração._

- **Dentro de mim**

- _Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração. Ela diz._

- **Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração**

- _Ela diz pra mim_

- **Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração**

- _Ela diz pra mim_

- **Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração**

- _Ela diz pra mim_

- **Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração**

- _Dentro de mim._

**- Batimento cardíaco, eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração.**

Ele continuava sorrindo e me rodou em torno dele. Eu ri pelas emoções que explodiam em mim.

Deixei a música me levar, sem tirar os olhos dele. Agora eu não me importava com nada, nem com toda a sensualidade da dança, onde podia sentir através do tecido do vestido o calor da mão do Edward em minha pele.

Minhas mãos apertavam seus braços, e ele sorria cada vez mais.

- _A medida que você se move você me deixa sonhando como um bobo que eu posso roubar seu coração eu posso roubar seu coração._

- **Não importa o que você pensa eu não sou o tipo de garota que você pensa dê meu coração, pare de tentar roubar meu coração.**

A música continuava a nos fechávamos em nossa própria bolha.

* * *

**Alice PDV**

Arrastei Rose até onde eu tinha visto Bella e Edward saírem, queria encontrar Demetri o mais rápido possível. Pelo o que sei ele e Bella estão juntos, e somente um cego não vê o sexo gritando entre Bella e Edward na pista de dança.

- Alice pense bem no que vai falar para o Demetri. Bella tem você e eu comendo na mão dela.

- Eu sei – rodei os olhos. – Só vou dar um aviso, para ele abrir os olhos.

- Mas acha mesmo que eles dois tem algo? Digo Bella e Edward.

- Rose, olhe os dois estão quase se comendo na pista de dança, por Deus.

- É isso é verdade. Mas é muito arriscado isso aqui, ainda mais na frente das amigas dela.

- As amigas dela, são túmulos. O que elas presenciam sobre Bella, morre nos cérebro delas.

Chegamos na cabine e encontramos Demetri, tranqüilo e sereno. Bufei enquanto entrava la para falar com ele.

- Oi garotas – ele nos cumprimentou.

- Oi Demetri, não temos muito tempo aqui.

- Como? – ele perguntou meio confuso.

- Olha quero dizer o seguinte. Se você realmente quer a Bella, abre bem o olho – eu disse e ele ainda não entendia.

- Bella e Edward estão quase fazendo sexo explicito na pista de dança, e você está aqui bem calmo – Rose disse rodando os olhos.

- É isso que vocês vieram para me falar? – ele gargalhou negando com a cabeça. – Bella e Edward são melhores amigos, e não é a primeira vez que dançam assim. Deve ser pelo fato de que vocês não vão as festas dela.

Bufei colocando a não no rosto.

- Demetri não é disso que eu to falando. Olhe para eles, tem alguma coisa ali. Pois bem, eu só vim para lhe avisar disso.

- Se realmente quer a Bella vai ter que suar muito para isso – Rose disse.

- Agora vamos indo que o Jazz está nos esperando. Desculpe se isso te ofendeu Demetri, mas você é nosso amigo, e não queremos que seja enganado.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, obrigado – ele disse simpático, e eu sai de lá junto com Rosalie.

- Ele não vai nem se importar com o aviso – ela disse e eu assenti.

- Mas fizemos a nossa parte, eu queria mesmo era que a Gianna pudesse entender isso.

- Não podemos falar nada para ela, não vai acreditar.

- Mas podemos filmar.

- Filme por filme Alice, o nosso é pior – Rose disse nervosa. – Vamos voltar para o primeiro andar.

- Tudo bem – bati o pé e a segui escada a cima.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

- Está gostando – Edward segurava em minha cintura, mantendo meu corpo perto do dele.

- Sim – respondi fechando os olhos, ainda dançando.

- _Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração. _– cantou baixinho e apenas derreti mais em seus braços.

- **Eu posso sentir a batida do seu coração** – meu coração já estava a mil e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

A música estava acabando e eu sentia que nossa bolha seria estourada. Queria aproveitar os últimos segundos ali.

De repente, as luzes apagaram.

_Blackout?_

* * *

**Blackout? Será? rsrs semana que vem vocês descobrem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e vou ressaltar o aviso que estou dando nas fics:**

**POR FAVOR AO LER DEIXE PELO MENOS UMA REVIEW DIZENDO QUE GOSTOU NÃO PRECISA DE UM TEXTO. **

**Beijos e beijos.**


	7. Sexy

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Roupas e músicas do capítulo, estão no meu perfil.**

* * *

**VI – Sexy**

_"Tudo o que gosto tem sabor de pecado, é feio, censurado, imoral, fora da Lei, engorda e faz mal pra saúde..." _  
—** Maysa Barbedo**

**Bella PDV**

_De repente, as luzes apagaram._

_Blackout?_

- Temos 25 segundos – Edward disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

- 25 segundos para que? – perguntei confusa, e observando que tudo isso não era um blackout. Luzes azuis remexiam no alto da boate.

- Agora são 20 então vamos economizar nas palavras e ir logo ao perigo – não tinha tempo de reagir, quando sua mão segurando-me pela nuca, juntou nossos lábios no escuro. Sua língua invadiu meus lábios, e me entreguei a esse momento. Tentei contar os segundos na cabeça para saber se eu estava perto ou longe do fim.

A adrenalina de poder ser pega nesse ato pelos meus amigos, e Demetri, fez com que o sabor do beijo ficasse ainda melhor. Eu era amante do perigo. Mas infelizmente o fim chegou rápido, e meus lábios formigavam por ele quando as luzes voltaram. Edward tinha um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios e um brilho no olhar, enquanto me olhava tentar colocar meu juízo no lugar.

- Melhor ir retocar seu batom – ele sussurrou baixinho, dando um beijo leve na minha testa e se afastando rumo ao bar.

Fiquei alguns segundos ali parada pensando para onde ir, mas minha bolsa estava na cabine. Tive que voltar e encontrei Demetri lá com uma carinha de tédio...

- Eu vou no toilet – peguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa. – Eu já volto ok – não dei muita oportunidade dele me ver, com certeza meu batom estava completamente borrado. E ao chegar no banheiro comprovei esse fato.

Peguei um lenço na minha bolsa e limpei a lateral dos meus lábios, tirando os vestígios de batom borrado. Minha visão no espelho era engraçada, meus olhos brilhavam tanto que eu não sabia bem a que se devia esse brilho, mas era diferente. Peguei meu batom na bolsa e passei com a maior calma, e quando tinha terminado, vi no reflexo do espelho as duas ultimas pessoas que eu precisava ver hoje.

- Olha o que temos aqui, as _cunhadinhas_ – sorri sarcasticamente através do espelho, guardando o batom na bolsa.

- Isabella, olá – Alice disse com um tom amargo, e eu sorri ainda mais.

- Que incrível é esse mundo, todos decidiram vir para a mesma cidade – eu disse, virando de frente para elas.

- E para o mesmo hotel – Rosalie completou.

- Sério? Que _incrível._ Então, as duas vieram aqui para tentar encurralar Isabella Cullen ou...

- Para Isabella, não queremos nada vindo aqui, apenas retocar a maquiagem – Alice apertou a mandíbula visivelmente tensa.

- Hum… boa desculpa. Eu tenho que voltar, porque tenho alguém me esperando. E você Rosalie, já passou da hora de arranjar um namorado – passei por elas em direção a saída, mas antes virei e disse. – Pobre Jasper... não merece vocês na vida dele. – Antes que elas quisessem retrucar, sai de lá voltando para a minha mesa.

Pelo caminho vi Edward no bar, conversando com Jasper. Cada vez que eu via meu amigo, dava vontade de falar tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta, mas não sei se ele merece toda essa decepção. Uma namorada que faz o que fez com ele… era nojento. Respirei fundo indo para a cabine, encontrando Demetri ainda com aquela cara de tédio.

- Hey o que foi? – eu disse sentando ao lado dele e colocando a bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Nada – ele suspirou e sorriu um pouco triste.

- Demetri – coloquei minha mão no rosto dele, alisando lentamente. – Desculpa por ter te deixado sozinho, não faz essa carinha – dei um leve beijo em seus lábios, e o olhei sob meus cílios. Ele sorriu agora com mais entusiasmo, e passou o braço pelo meu ombro, puxando-me para junto dele. Encostei minha cabeça em seu corpo e segurei sua mão direita na minha.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, enquanto eu fazia círculos com o dedo em sua mão, e ele acariciava meu braço. Dali eu tive a visão de Edward do outro lado, olhando para nós com um sorriso estranho, em seguida virou-se de frente para o bar.

_Tudo parecia estranho agora._

Dancei com Demetri, curti a noite. Estava ficando mais natural, e a tensão colocada em mim desde a dança com o Edward estava sumindo, ele estava em algum lugar da boate que eu não fazia idéia, o que evitou ter o aquele sorriso e olhar estranho em mim. Mas não sabia quanto tempo ia durar.

.

.

Duas horas depois estávamos no hotel, um pouco bêbados, mas com muito sono. Todos pegamos o mesmo elevador, e cada um foi para o seu andar, restando somente Edward e eu. Ele se aproximou de mim, fechando seus braços em volta do meu corpo.

- Poderíamos ir para o meu quarto – murmurou em meu ouvido, passando seu queixo pelo me pescoço.

- Eu vou no meu quarto antes está bem? Quero tomar um banho… colocar algo mais confortável – gemi baixinho quando seus lábios capturaram o lóbulo da minha orelha, sugando-o levemente.

- Hm… só não demore muito, ou eu venho te buscar – as portas do elevador abriram, e ele me soltou. Dei uma piscadela para ele e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Livrei-me dos meus sapatos e do vestido, antes de ir para o banheiro. Precisava tirar o suor do meu corpo, e um pouco das sensações estranhas que eu tive essa noite. Nunca fui uma pessoa confusa com o que queria da vida. Isabella Cullen sempre soube lidar muito bem com as suas decisões e anseios, e estar em uma roda de fogo como estou agora não é nada agradável.

Suspirei deixando a água quente relaxar meus músculos, aliviando a tensão que estava sobre eles. Alguns eventos mexeram comigo mais do que deviam. A música que dancei com Edward, a forma como me lancei em uma bolha com ele, não era algo que eu estava acostumada e devesse fazer na frente de todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Mas mesmo assim, eu gostei. Eu não _devia_ ter gostado.

Encontrar Alice e Rosalie, foi outro momento que não devia ter acontecido. Elas vivem querendo ter algo para se igualarem ao segredinho delas, mantendo sempre os olhos atentos sobre os meus passos como se fossem urubus em cima de uma carniça. Tenho certeza que elas ficaram de olho em mim a noite toda, e claro viram minha dança com o Edward. Não é como se elas pudessem usar isso contra mim, somente que quando elas querem, elas vão fundo no assunto.

As conheço tão bem quanto a mim mesma, não é duvida de que fomos amigas por tanto tempo… suas mentes funcionavam como a minha.

Sai do banho colocando um short e uma blusa para dormir. Sequei um pouco os cabelos, peguei meu celular e sai do quarto, indo em direção ao elevador.

**Edward PDV**

Quando a porta do meu quarto abriu, e Bella apareceu usando aqueles minúsculos pedaços de pano, eu não pude me segurar. Saltei da cama e a peguei na metade do caminho, beijando-a não tão selvagem, mas com um pouco mais de doçura.

Algo estava borbulhando em meu peito, mandando-me ser delicado com ela hoje. Seus bracinhos delicados me prenderam pelo pescoço, puxando-me para baixo, enquanto minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, prensando-a contra mim. Caminhei com ela até a enorme cama, deitando-a e indo junto com ela.

Passei minha mão por seu rosto delicado, enquanto seus olhos de chocolate me examinavam. Eu queria admirá-la esse noite, como não fazia a algum tempo, sem aquilo de sexo louco. Queria traçar as linhas do seu rosto, seu lábios, seus olhos, nariz…

Fazer isso fez meu coração tremer, e pulsar mais rápido. Ela somente sorria, com seus dedos em meus cabelos.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Nada… eu só queria te admirar um pouco – colei meu lábios brevemente nos dela.

- Hum, estamos todos carinhosos hoje? – sorriu passando a ponta do nariz pelo meu queixo.

- Um pouco – sorri em resposta. – Você não é só sexo para mim Bella, antes de tudo você é minha melhor amiga, eu gosto de dar um pouco de carinho para você.

- E eu gosto de receber carinho, principalmente de você.

Mais alguns minutos de silencio. Ajoelhei na cama, e tirei suas sandálias e puxei o cobertor que estava no pé da cama por cima de nós.

- Hm, onde está aquele Edward do elevador? – ela perguntou zombeteira.

- Bella… você gosta do Demetri? – perguntei muito sem pensar e ela revirou os olhos.

- De novo isso Edward.

- Só me responde, com toda a sinceridade, por favor.

Ela suspirou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Gosto, sabe ele é meu amigo a bastante tempo. É agradável ficar com ele. Não entendo sua fixação com isso, nunca antes de preocupou se eu ficava com alguém.

- Não é uma fixação, apenas curiosidade – ela me olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Sei. – ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que ela bocejou.

- Está na hora de dormir – passei meu braço em torno dela, trazendo-a para perto de mim.

- Dormir é uma boa idéia – ela depositou um beijo em meu queixo. – Eu realmente estou cansada para qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu sei, agora durma, amanhã teremos uma bela noite – sussurrei em seus cabelos.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntou aconchegando suas mãos em mim.

- Surpresa. Mas vamos descansar – beijei sua testa, e cantarolei uma música para ela, que rapidamente dormiu.

Com sua respiração ritmada e seu perfume particular, deixe-me ser levado ao sono tranqüilo.

.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei com o toque do meu celular. Resmunguei em meu sono e percebi que estava sozinha na cama.

Abri os olhos contra a minha vontade e peguei o celular.

- Alô?

- _Bella? Você ainda estava dormindo?_ – a voz de Jane ressoou nos meus ouvidos.

- Sim, e você também deveria.

- _Eu já estou acordada a um bom tempo, já são 10 da manhã estamos em Vegas, dormir é para fracos._

- Sim eu sei – eu ri ainda sonolenta. – Mas o que foi?

- _É que estamos na piscina só falta você. Pedimos um café da manhã que está quase chegando. O dia está lindo._

- Ok, eu já estou indo só vou acordar direito e colocar um biquíni – me despedi dela e desliguei.

Não tinha prestado atenção que o chuveiro estava ligado, até que Edward abriu a porta do banheiro, saindo com apenas uma boxer preta, cabelos molhados e corpo ainda um pouco úmido.

Umedeci meus lábios com a visão. Ele consegue ser _fodidamente _gostoso a qualquer hora do dia.

- Bom dia _Bella_ adormecida – seu sorriso torto foi desenhado em seu rosto.

- Bom dia – sorri em resposta sentando na cama. – Tenho que ir. Jane me ligou, todos estão esperando na piscina para o café da manhã. Você vem não é? – olhei para ele sob meus cílios.

- Claro que eu vou – se aproximou da cama, me fazendo levantar e me puxando para um beijo.

Tentei colocar meus pensamentos no lugar, ou eu iria ataca-lo aqui mesmo, e me atrasaria ainda mais para descer. _Mas seus lábios eram tão quentes..._ foco.

Afastei-me dele relutante, e seus olhos brilhavam com luxúria.

- Tenho que ir me arrumar, se eu pudesse arrancaria sua boxer, e ficaria o resto do dia com você aqui na cama – dei uma leve mordiscada em seu lábio inferior.

- Eu sei, mas teremos a noite... ou melhor a madrugada para nós.

- Estou muito curiosa, me conta por favor – fiz biquinho, o qual ele mordeu e riu em seguida.

- Não. É uma surpresa. Mas vamos nos divertir. E muito.

- Ok confio em você – com um selinho caminhei até a porta. – Encontro você lá embaixo – sai do quarto dele, e fui para o elevador.

.

.

Depois de colocar o biquíni, desci para a piscina no hotel sendo recebida por Demetri, que tomou-me em seus braços e me beijando como se não me visse a muito tempo. Comecei a me sentir mal por ele, sendo tão carinhoso comigo e eu não dando o valor que ele merecia.

- Bom dia Bella – sussurrou agora dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Bom dia Demetri – sorri para ele, da melhor forma possível.

- Pedi cookies de morango para você eu sei que gosta – colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Dormiu bem?

_Você nem sabe o quão bem._

- Dormi sim, como um anjo, e você?

- Bem também. Vem – segurou na minha mão e fomos para a mesa onde as meninas estavam, e Edward ainda não estava por aqui. Pelo menos não a vista.

Demetri sentou em uma cadeira, e me fez sentar no colo dele. A sensação de não ser honesta com ele estava me matando. Era ridículo sendo que eu não era honesta nem com a minha irmã.

- Olha a dorminhoca – Jane disse sorrindo para mim.

- Olha aquela que acorda as dorminhocas – respondi pegando um cookie de morango e dando uma mordida. Estava divina.

- Seu biquíni é tão lindo – Leah comentou.

- Hm, o seu também. De todas.

- E claro, óculos escuro certo? Não dormirmos nem seis horas direito – Vick disse rindo. – Então o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Não se tem muito o que fazer em Vegas de dia – Demetri falou apoiando o queixo no meu braço.

- Bem, depende. Podemos ficar aqui na piscina, almoçar, depois ir pro cassino e jantar fora – eu disse pegando outro cookie.

- Bella faz todo um cronograma perfeito, na verdade ela é toda perfeita – o comentário de Demetri fez as meninas darem umas risadinhas.

- Bom dia garotas, e Demetri – Edward apareceu lindo como sempre, e eu quase me esqueci onde estava.

- Bom dia – disfarcei bem como sempre. – Cookies? – ofereci os que estavam na minha frente e ele aceitou, sentando na cadeira ao lado de Demetri.

- Todos dormiram bem? Estão sendo bem servidos? Qualquer coisa que precisarem e o hotel não quiser servir só me avisarem – ele disse nos assegurando uma boa estada.

- Estar na viagem com o filho de um dos donos do hotel é perfeito – Vick disse. – Mas estamos bem, e o serviço é ótimo. De meus agradecimentos ao seu pai.

- Ele vai ficar feliz. O que pretendem fazer hoje.

- Bella teve uma boa idéia – Leah falou pegando um macarons da mesa. – Vamos ficar aqui na piscina, depois almoçamos, vamos pro cassino e saímos pra jantar.

- Hm... conheço alguns restaurantes ótimos por aqui – Edward disse pegando agora um pouco de suco, e olhando para mim de soslaio. – Servem comidas ótimas, e tem um lugar que serve algumas, digamos, afrodisíacas.

- Uhhh – Jane, Vick e Leah fizeram um coro.

- Edward você tem que viajar com a gente mais vezes – comentei piscando para ele, de brincadeira.

- Claro, principalmente para _Londres_ – quase engasguei com meu cookie.

_Desgraçado._

Olhei para ele de soslaio, e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Eu ainda não tinha decido sobre a sua proposta de viagem, era bem tentadora, confesso, mas muito arriscada.

Me limitei a terminar meu café da manhã, evitando as indiretas do Edward.

.

.

**Alice PDV**

Estava com Rosalie e Jasper na outra extremidade da piscina, observando a cena do 'grupinho feliz'. Sim eu sentia falta de estar perto de Bella, e das garotas, mas não poderia ficar perto dela, não depois do que ela fez.

- Eles parecem bem felizes – Jasper me arrancou dos meus pensamentos.

- Quem? – perguntei sem entender muito bem.

- Bella e Demetri. Estão juntos, e parecem bem.

- Ah sim, claro. Demetri já gostava dela, dava pra perceber, e Bella precisa de alguém pra ela. Quem sabe assim para de tentar pegar o namorado da irmã – Rose destilou o veneno.

- Pare com isso Rosalie. Bella jamais faria algo assim com a Gianna, não seja tão idiota – Jasper realmente ficou com raiva.

Infelizmente ele tinha a amizade da Bella e prezava isso. Não posso contar com meu namorado para ter inimigas.

- Você é cego Jasper – Rose estava quase soltando fumaça pelas narinas. – Sempre que eles estão perto, dão uns olhares estranhos.

- Eles são melhores amigos. Homem e mulher não podem ter uma amizade? – Jasper perguntou. – Olha é melhor pararmos com esse assunto.

- Sim, viemos aqui para nos divertir e não brigar por causa da Bella e do Edward – eu disse colocando meus óculos.

Ainda os observava, e de certa forma Rosalie estava certa, e eu sabia bem. Tinha alguma coisa entre Bella e Edward, e eu vou descobrir.

.

.

**Bella PDV**

O dia foi tranqüilo, cruzei com Alice e Rosalie somente na piscina, o que foi um grande alivio. Jasper falou comigo algumas vezes, e para ele era difícil, mesmo ainda sendo meu amigo, contrariar a namorada e a irmã.

No Cassino Leah, Jane, Edward e Demetri conseguiram ganhar alguns valores consideráveis. Eu não ganhei nem uma balinha. A noite jantamos em um restaurante muito bom, que realmente servia comidas afrodisíacas, o que não ajudou muito o meu auto-controle ao lado de Edward, que me provocava _por baixo dos panos_, sem ninguém perceber.

Chegamos no hotel por volta das 2 da manhã, eu não tinha sono pois, _secretamente_, Edward me entupiu de energético. Eu não sabia o que ele pretendia fazer nessa madrugada, mas contava comigo bem acordada.

Todos foram para os seus quartos, e supostamente Edward e eu também iríamos, mas ao contrario, ele disse para que eu colocasse um sobretudo sobre a minha roupa, amarrasse meu cabelo em um coque e colocasse óculos escuros.

Para sair do hotel sem corrermos o risco de sermos pegos, Edward deu um jeito de que fossemos pela entrada dos funcionários. E deu certo. Encontramos uma limousine nos esperando e era hora da _festa._

- Tudo deu certo – Edward me disse, fazendo com que eu fosse sentar em seu colo. – Que vontade louca que eu tava de fazer isso – sussurrou puxando meu rosto para o dele.

Nossos lábios se chocaram com urgência. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, e senti seus dedos passearem pela pele da minha coxa, dando leves beliscadas. Gemi mordendo seu lábio com força. Ele apertou mais minha perna, como troco.

Uma de suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, soltando o coque que eu tinha feito, e prendendo os dedos ali, me puxando para mais perto dele. Nossas línguas se encontravam, lutavam por espaço, meu corpo ficava cada vez mais prensado no dele.

Cedo demais ele afastou-se e eu gemi em protesto.

- Vamos ter muito tempo para fazer isso, e o já chegamos no nosso destino – fiz um biquinho arrumando o sobretudo. – Mantenha os óculos. Não podemos correr o risco de sermos reconhecidos.

- Tudo bem – suspirei e um cara que presumo ser funcionário do local abriu a porta para mim, enquanto Edward saia.

Uma fila tomava conta da entrada, como de vários lugares por aqui. Um letreiro em néon indicava o nome. _Plaisir._ Parecia uma boate, mas algo me dizia que não.

- Tenho meu nome na entrada – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, passando o braço pela minha cintura, e me levando até o local.

Quando entramos percebi que realmente não era uma boate. Era uma espécie de clube de stripper.

- Strippers? Sinceramente Edward... – ia começar a reclamar, mas ele colocou seus dedos em meus lábios.

- Venha comigo, vamos para um lugar _particular._

Não protestei mais, e subimos umas escadas que levava a um lugar com muitas portas. Um atendente entregou a ele uma chave, depois caminhamos até uma das portas finais.

Edward destrancou e me deu passagem para entrar. _Agora eu entendia suas intenções._

Se tratava de uma sala vip, com um mini-bar, um enorme e aparentemente confortável sofá de couro, um aparelho de home theater e no canto uma barra de pole dance, com uma poltrona grande em frente a ela.

- Você realmente pensa em tudo – comentei sorrindo. – Edward, você realmente não existe.

- Ali naquele quarto – ele apontou para uma porta. – Tem algumas _fantasias_, não vou te pedir para colocar, eu quero você sem roupa, de qualquer maneira.

Uma idéia cruzou minha cabeça.

- Eu vou colocar, me espere aqui – puxei seu rosto para o meu dando um selinho rápido. Entrei no tal local, e era bem organizado.

Tinha uma arara com varias roupas, um enorme espelho com algumas luzes em volta. Rapidamente escolhi o que colocar e arrumei meus cabelos. Coloquei o sobretudo de volta e sai do quarto.

Edward estava sentado no sofá, e seu rosto desmoronou um pouco ao ver que eu coloquei o sobretudo por cima da fantasia.

Fui no home theater e escolhi uma música.

- Sente-se aqui – eu disse apontando para a poltrona e subindo no pequeno palco com o pole dance. Ele fez o que eu disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Você será o primeiro a ver, se eu realmente aprendi como usar o Pole Dance – pisquei para ele, abrindo o sobretudo e jogando no chão.

.

.

**Edward PDV**

Eu quase avancei nela e arranquei peça por peça da sua roupa, quando ela tirou o sobretudo. _Bella Cullen seria a minha morte._

Ela colocou uma fantasia de _colegial. _Com direito a mini-saia, meias, sapatos, e um mini top. Quase salivei. Uma musica com toque sensual e letra sugestiva, começou a soar pelo espaço, e meus olhos estavam cada vez mais focados em seu corpo.

_**Fever – Beyonce (Heat Version) **_

Bella mordeu os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente, antes de dar a primeira volta no pole, o básico, dando-me uma pequena visão de sua calcinha azul. Grunhi baixo, vendo-a elegante e sexy ali.

_**Nunca sabe quanto eu amo você**_

_**Nunca sabe quanto me preocupo**_

_**Quando você pôs seus braços ao redor de mim**_

_**Eu pego uma febre que é tão dura descobrir**_

_**Você me dá febre**_

Ela subiu nele, e rodou com uma das pernas quase enrolada no metal. Realmente havia aprendido, e eu não sabia dessa sua habilidade. Quando chegou no chão, ela abriu o nó do pequeno top, revelando seu sutiã também azul, que contrastava com sua pele de porcelana.

Bella ficou na ponta do palco, ao alcance dos meus dedos, mas eu não iria adiantar o que ela estava fazendo, seria da maneira que ela queria. Mordendo os lábios ela voltou a sua atenção ao pole, continuando a se enrolar ali, fazendo com que minhas calças ficassem ainda mais apertadas.

_**Luzes do sol até o dia, as luzes, a lua, a noite**_

_**Eu acenderei quando você chamar meu nome, e você sabe que eu vou te tratar bem **_

_**Você me dá febre…quando você me beija, febre quando você me abraça forte**_

_**Febre…na parte da manhã, febre a noite toda**_

Movendo os quadris ela tirou a saia e quase perdi o rumo quando ela virou de costas, me provocando com aquela bunda maravilhosa. Tomando impulso ela rodou novamente, ficando com as pernas presas no metal, e de cabeça para baixo.

Seus cabelos convidativos para serem puxados, e lábios com sorriso zombeteiro. Mais algumas voltas, e meu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado, com diferentes sentimentos que eu sentia olhando para essa garota.

_Mas a luxuria ganhava._

_**Todo o mundo fica febril isso é algo você sabe de tudo**_

_**Febre não é lá uma coisa nova febre começou há muito tempo**_

_**Romeu amou Julieta, Julieta sentia o mesmo**_

_**Quando ele pôs os braços dele ao redor dela, ele disse**_

_**"Julieta, meu bebê, você é minha chama, você me dá febre"**_

_**Quando nos beijamos uma febre com uma ardencia nova**_

_**Febre eu estou pegando fogo uma febre com queimação cuidadosa**_

Bella veio novamente em minha direção, agora descendo do pequeno palco. Sentou-se sobre mim, com sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Gostou? – sussurrou com os lábios perto dos meus.

- Muito – passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Vou parar de torturar você – disse levantando e tirando suas ultimas peças, ficando apenas com a meia e o sapato. Eu não perdi tempo desfazendo-me das minhas calças e boxer. Logo Bella abriu os botões da minha camisa, dizendo para eu deixar, porque era sexy.

_**Capitão Smith e Pocahontas tinham um caso muito maluco**_

_**Quando o papai dela tentou mata-lo ela disse "Papai, não ouse, ele me dá febre**_

_**Com os beijos dele febre quando ele me segura apertado**_

_**Febre! Eu sou a Sra. dele e papai você não trataria ele direito"**_

Puxei-a para junto de mim e levei-a para o grande sofá de couro. Sentei e ela ficou novamente no meu colo.

- Olha como você me deixa – disse pegando minha mão e levando até seu ponto quente e úmido. Gemi audivelmente sentindo seu calor e umidade em meus dedos. - Você me deixa _quente _– sussurrou passando a língua rosada em seus lábios.

- Você vai me matar ainda Isabella Cullen – grunhi puxando-a para mais perto e atacando seus lábios. Ela moveu seu quadril contra o meu, e entendi seu recado.

Puxando-a um pouco para cima, gemi contra a pele do seu pescoço, quando ela se acomodou em volta do meu membro. Quente, apertada e deliciosa como sempre.

_**Agora que você escutou a minha história aqui é a parte que eu fiz**_

_**Garotos nasceram pra dar febre a nós seja em Fahrenheit ou Centígrado**_

_**Eles dão febre a nós quando nós beijam**_

_**E febre se você vive em aprendizagem febre até que você chia**_

Os cabelos de Bella ficaram em torno de nós, como uma cortina, enquanto eu entrava e saia dela, sentindo-a apertar propositalmente em mim. Era como se levasse uma eternidade que eu estive com ela, e não um pouco mais de 24 horas.

Sempre seria assim, diferente, ousado, sedutor, e deixando gosto de quero mais.

Tomei um dos seus seios com minha boca, sugando e mordiscando seu mamilo, o que a fez gemer mais, e aumentar a sua velocidade.

_**Esse é um modo adorável de se queimar.**_

A minha libertação estava vindo, e cada vez mais eu era empurrado para borda, percebi que Bella também estava quase lá, quando apertou seus dedos em meu cabelo.

- Oh Deus, eu aceito – Bella disse em meio aos gemidos. Eu não entendi do que ela estava falando, talvez tinha escutado demais – Oh, porra – ela xingou apertando em mim, e sentindo seu alivio.

Pouco depois foi a minha vez. Estávamos completamente suados e cansados. Beijei seu ombro, acariciando suas costas, enquanto ela relaxava com a cabeça encostada no sofá.

_**Você me dá febre**_

_**Pego a febre**_

- Eu aceito Edward – ela repetiu e suspirou.

- Aceita o que? – perguntei enquanto ela afastava de mim um pouco para olhar no meu rosto.

- Aceito ir com você, para Londres – eu poderia jurar que estava sonhando.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Sim, sério. Vou com você para Londres, vale a pena passar um tempo só com você – ela sorriu timidamente, e acariciou meu rosto.

_Senti meu coração perder algumas batidas._

* * *

**Demorou, mas o capítulo chegou. Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, pela IMENSA demora, mas espero que não tenha nenhum problema na semana que vem, tem o capítulo novo. **

**Essa viagem para Londres é uma das coisas importantes da fic, porque ai vou aproximá-los de uma forma 'romântica', mas não será no próximo capítulo. **

**Uma coisa que eu ainda não coloquei na fic, é a relação da Bella com a Victória, que ficou entre linhas no primeiro capítulo. Eu vou colocar sim, já deixo o aviso para vocês não levarem um susto quando eu postar. **

**Os outros vão voltar a cena, antes da viagem a Londres eles vão voltar para LA, e Bella vai resolver essa relação dela com o Demetri. Não posso dizer se ela vai manter ou não... o que vocês acham? **

**A fic ja começou em um ponto que o relacionamento da Bella e do Edward já levava anos, e por isso que os sentimentos de _paixão_ estão se aflorando agora. **

**O problema da Gianna com as drogas também não foi esquecido, ela vai voltar e com força de gás. Vocês também vão passar pelos problema dos pais da Bella, e muito mais coisas. **

**Essa fic não será pequena, mas também não será gigante. E espero que estejam gostando dela. Agora vou parar de falar e deixar vocês comentarem.**

**Como eu disse no começo, músicas e looks estão no meu perfil. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	8. Futuristic Lover

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Roupas e músicas do capítulo, estão no meu perfil.**

* * *

**VII - Futuristic Lover**

_O pecado mora ao lado do paraíso!_

_**- Renata ultra**_

**Bella PDV**

Estar nesse apartamento era como estar fora do mundo real. As cortinas escuras faziam com que às 10 horas da manhã parecesse noite, o que era bom, pois eu não tinha muita vontade de dar bom dia a esse astro amarelo. Remexi na cama, escutando o som da água correndo no banheiro. O vapor saindo da porta entre aberta, e o cheiro de sabonete tomando conta do quarto.

Espreguicei-me sabendo que mesmo não querendo, teria que levantar. Meu estomago pedia por comida. Chutei o coberto e sai da cama, pegando minha calcinha e a camisa masculina deixada ali pelo chão. Coloquei as duas peças e desci as escadas, rumo a cozinha.

Olhei ao redor pensando no que fazer. Abri a geladeira pegando ovos e algumas fatias de bacon. Esse bacon era mais simples, era só colocar no microondas e eles ficavam maravilhosos. Peguei uma frigideira e os ovos, começando a fazer o café da manhã. Arrumei a cafeteira, e liguei-a também, um café era o que eu realmente precisava.

Meu celular que estava em cima do balcão tocou. Suspirei atendendo, e deixando no viva-voz sem nem ver quem era, enquanto controlava os ovos na panela.

- Alo?

- _Hey B –_ a voz da Gianna encheu a cozinha. – _Como você está?_

- Gih, estou bem, e você?

- _Estou ótima. Mamãe está sendo legal comigo, como nunca foi antes. _

- É bem estranho, mas é bom. Então vai ficar ai até quando?

- _Acho que um mês, estou realmente gostando e... bem não estou usando você sabe..._

- Sério? Fico feliz por você Gih.

Escutei passos pelas escadas que vinham diretamente do quarto. Mordi meu lábio virando de frente para a entrada da cozinha, pedindo silencio aquele que estava chegando.

- _Eu queria saber quando você vai vir para cá. A viagem de Las Vegas já foi, e todas as garotas foram visitar seus parentes._

- Gih, eu não sei – rodei os olhos quando senti braços me rodeando e um beijo ser dado em minha nuca. – Para – murmurei.

- _Disse alguma coisa B? _– Gianna perguntou. – _Espere... oh não você está acompanhada? _– sua voz estava com um pouco de vergonha.

- Estou, e você está no viva-voz – senti minhas bochechas queimarem, mesmo sem razão.

- _Oh Deus... quem está você?_

- É o… o Demetri.

- _Oi Demetri._

- Nesse momento a boca do Demetri está ocupada com alguma coisa que ele pegou na geladeira, mas ele mandou um oi através de uma aceno.

- _Ah, ok _– ela riu um tanto tímida. – _Não vou mais atrapalhar, depois te ligo, vou sair, aqui já está quase de noite e mamãe quer sair para jantar._

- Tudo bem, cuide-se e mande um beijo para ela.

- _Mandarei sim. Bye._

Então ela desligou.

- Demetri? Sério? Não poderia ser um cara que conheceu na balada?

- Edward, cale-se ok. Você sabia que eu estava falando com a _minha _irmã que por acaso é a _sua_ namorada.

- Mas não gostei de ser chamado de Demetri – revirei os olhos e vi que os ovos estavam prontos. Os virei em um prato grande, e fui pegar o bacon.

- Quem esta comigo aqui é você e não ele, então pare – bufei um pouco irritada, caminhando até o balcão, colocando o bacon ali. Peguei o café e fiz o mesmo, antes pegando uma caneca e sentando em um dos bancos do balcão.

Fiquei em silencio por um tempo, enquanto colocava ovos e bacon em meu prato. Edward estava pegando algo na geladeira, e nem me dei conta de que ele estava atrás de mim, somente quando puxou meu cabelo da minha nuca e deu beijos ali.

- Desculpe _Marie _– contive um gemido que queria escapar da minha garganta. – Por favor... você está tão linda com minha camisa, que eu perdi o rumo.

Seus dentes rasparam pela minha pele, arrepiando-me. Instintivamente minha cabeça foi para trás e meu pescoço ficou livre para ele explorar.

_Ele é realmente esperto e muito bom no que faz._

- Desculpe – ele disse dando leves mordiscadas na minha orelha. Engoli seco deixando o tal gemido sair.

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo, agora podemos tomar café da manhã? Eu não vivo só de sol, brisa e sexo – Edward riu contra a minha pele e deu um beijo antes de se afastar.

Imediatamente senti a falta do seu calor.

Tomamos o café da manhã, arrumamos a cozinha e voltamos para o quarto. Edward ligou a tv em alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção. Estava mais ligada em dar beijos em seu torso nu, sentindo seus dedos varrerem por meu cabelo.

Seu cheiro natural era tão másculo, que me dava vontade de devorar cada pedaço dele. Sendo assim dei uma mordida leve em sua barriga e ele se contraiu na cama soltando um grunhido.

- Bella, você vai ter mesmo que sair hoje? – parei com o que estava fazendo e rastejei até ficar deitada ao seu lado.

- Sim, Demetri vai para a Itália e vou me despedir dele.

O silêncio consumiu 5 minutos.

- Você vai continuar com ele? Mesmo...

- Mesmo o que? – olhei em seu rosto, tinha uma nota de tristeza.

- Mesmo indo comigo para Londres? – aquele mar azul estava quase me sugando para o meu dele.

- Edward… eu ainda não decidi isso, tenho algumas horas para pensar. Não acho isso tão justo com o Demetri, ele é legal comigo, é divertido, carinhoso – eu falava fazendo círculos na barriga dele com meus dedos. – Mas não é suficiente para me prender... então não sei.

Edward segurou minha mão e me fez deitar por cima dele. Encostei minha bochecha em seu peito sentindo o calor. Era um daqueles momentos em que ficávamos juntos, refletindo sobre as próprias coisas na nossa cabeça. E agora eu sabia que não devia enrolar o Demetri.

Ele gostava de mim, e não era justo o prender. Quem sabe ele encontra alguém na Itália, que o faça bem, e pode se achar preso a mim de alguma maneira. Suspirei apertando meu corpo mais no de Edward, apreciando suas mãos quentes embaixo da sua camisa acariciando minhas costas.

- Isso é bom – murmurei dando um beijo em sua pele. Continuei a distribuir beijos por ali, até que ele levantou a camisa e tirou de mim.

Mordi os lábios e ele puxou meu rosto para junto ao seu, ao mesmo tempo girou-me ficando por cima de mim. Sua língua acariciava a minha e percorria a minha boca. Meus seios eram _esmagados _por seu corpo, e sentia meu interior tremer.

- Você não tem noção do _fodido_ ciúme com eu tenho do Demetri – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Nunca senti isso com qualquer cara que você esteve...

Não foi possível responder, pois ele sugou meu lábio inferior. Minhas unhas cavavam suas costas, e era bom sentir ele tremer com a sensação.

- Deve ser algo com relação a ele gostar de você, e eu ter medo de perder isso – seu corpo pressionou o meu na cama, e eu gemi. – Esse som, tão _lindo._

Fechei os olhos apenas aproveitando o que ele fazia em mim, deixando-me completamente entregue a ele. Era tão fácil ele conseguir esse resultado de mim.

Edward percorreu os dedos pela pano da minha calcinha antes de tirar ela de mim, em seguida retirando sua própria peça de roupa. Voltou dando beijos pela minha barriga lisa, subindo até meus seios, onde deu atenção a cada um, com sugadas, beijos, mordiscadas, lambidas...

Eu apenas desfrutava de tudo o que ele me dava. Meu celular começou a tocar, com um alerta que eu tinha colocado para me lembrar de algo que eu deveria fazer, mas eu não me importei, deixando a musica do meu toque preencher o ambiente.

- _Você é tão hipnotizante você pode ser o demônio, você pode ser um anjo _– Edward cantarolou contra o meu pescoço.

- _Seu toque é tão magnetizante parece que estou flutuando, deixar meu corpo brilhante_ – cantarolei em minha vez – passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos.

Sua boca estava em meu pescoço, e seu membro roçava minha intimidade, que estava pronta para ele.

-_ Me beije, me beije me infecte com seu amor, me preencha com seu veneno _– sua voz era rouca, enquanto ele me preenchia mais uma vez me fazendo um tanto que _completa. _Arqueei minhas costas e gemi.

Não tinha como nos focarmos na música diante desse me dava sensações que não me deixavam falar, somente gemer, e muito. Suas mãos fortes agarraram minha cintura, levantando-me um pouco da cama, e pegando meus lábios em um beijo.

A música sova na minha cabeça: _Você é tão super sônico quero sentir seus poderes, provoque-me com seus lasers _

- _Seu beijo é cósmico, cada movimento é mágico_ – um pedaço escapou da minha garganta quando consegui afastar um pouco dele.

Edward me apertou contra ele, sugando meus lábios entre os dele. Eu não sabia como, mas nada disso parecia o suficiente. Ele me apertava e eu só desejava que apertasse mais. Ia fundo em mim e eu desejava que fosse mais e mais rápido. Ele me consumia tanto, e não me tornava satisfeita, apenas faminta.

_Totalmente faminta._

Capturou um dos meus seios em sua mão e apertou com pouca pressão. Senti aquela sensação borbulhar em mim, e sabia que estava perto.

Minhas mãos se prenderam em seu cabelo, e sua boca apoderando-se do meu pescoço. O ar nos meus pulmões ficava mais urgente, quanto mais me aproximava do fim. Apertei em torno dele, que não diminuiu o seu ritmo, até que explodi no que tanto desejava. Pouco depois ele veio.

Agarrei-me nele, aproveitando do calor que estávamos compartilhando.

- Agora eu preciso de um banho – murmurei.

- Tem que encontrar Demetri daqui a pouco – ele disse dando um beijo leve em meus lábios.

- Sim – olhei sob meu cílio sorrindo com um pouco de desculpas.

- Eu vou te esperar aqui, você sabe – deu de ombros. – Vou preparar o almoço – sorriu torto.

- Pedir o almoço na verdade...

- Não sou muito bom com panelas e fogão – passou deu dedão pelo meu corpo, fazendo uma caricia.

- Eu sei – sorri dando-lhe um beijo. Quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, senti falta do que me _completava_, mordi meu lábio e fui até o banheiro. Abri o chuveiro e relaxei com a água quente no meu corpo.

.

.

**EPDV**

Deitei na cama, puxando seu travesseiro para mim, enquanto escutava o barulho da água do chuveiro.

Respirei seu perfume, fechando os olhos. _Eu estava tão fodido._ Meus sentimentos estavam _bem fodidos_ e consumindo minha mente.

O que ela iria decidir quando fosse encontrar o Demetri? Ele gostava dela, poderia lhe dar sentimentos diferentes do que eu dava, ela poderia ser feliz... _mas eu iria perder a Bella._

Fechei os olhos e escutei a água do chuveiro ser fechada, junto com os passos molhados dela pelo banheiro. O cheiro do shampoo de morango preencheu o quarto, e soltei o travesseiro dela, no momento que ela abriu a porta.

Fiquei observando-a caminhar até o seu closet e escolher algumas roupas, em seguida secando-se e colocando. _Estava tão linda..._

Suspirei audivelmente e ela virou-se para mim.

- O que está se passando nessa sua cabeça? – perguntou sentando na cama.

- Que você está linda, e estou planejando de prender aqui – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nem pensar – sorriu e levantou-se. – Já estou mais do que atrasada. O vôo dele sai ao meio dia e meia, e já são onze horas – pegou seu celular colocando na bolsa.

- Tudo bem… vou esperar você.

- Eu volto rápido – pegou um óculos escuro que estava ao lado do celular. Abaixou-se perto de mim dando um selinho.

- Se cuida – murmurei e ela apenas acenou descendo as escadas.

_Eu realmente estava muito fodido._

.

.

**BPDV**

Quando cheguei no aeroporto tomei algumas respirações para o que eu deveria fazer. Demetri ia me esperar em uma cafeteria do aeroporto, então fui diretamente para lá.

Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas, com um copo de café na sua frente, os olhos baixos, seus cabelos pretos penteados cuidadosamente. Sorri para mim mesma, enquanto me aproximava, tirando meus óculos.

- Olá – o cumprimentei, fazendo com que levantasse o olhar e sorrisse.

- Oi – disse e me ofereceu a cadeira ao seu lado. – Você esta linda.

- Obrigada. Então, ansioso pela viagem? – perguntei.

- Não muito – encolheu os ombros. – Queria poder passar as férias com você. – contive uma careta e respirei.

- Preciso falar com você sobre isso. Não é como se fosse fácil para mim falar o que tenho que falar – mordi meu lábio, mexendo no meu cabelo.

- Eu já esperava por isso – murmurou dando um gole no seu café.

- Isso o que? – franzi a testa.

- Você querer terminar o que mal começamos quando eu viajasse. – sua voz estava um pouco doída, e eu não podia mentir mais.

- Sim é isso, mas não é que eu não goste de você Demetri, é só que...

- Não é o suficiente – olhou para mim. Seus olhos azuis sem um brilho. – Eu entendo, mas gostei do tempo que passei ao seu lado.

- Eu também. Você é legal Demetri, qualquer garota gostaria de estar ao seu lado.

- Menos você – sorriu triste. – A única me interessa. – Suspirei pesadamente.

- Demetri, eu não quero prender você a mim, confie não vale a pena. Não tenho meus sentimentos no lugar, e não quero brincar com os seus, então é melhor assim – abaixei a cabeça, brincando com meus dedos no meu colo. – E você é incrível demais para se prender comigo.

Demetri segurou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

- Eu não me importaria de ficar preso a você. A garota mais bonita e inteligente que eu já conheci. Qualquer garota de Los Angeles quer ser Isabella Marie Cullen, ter os amigos que tem, a influencia, a beleza, mas principalmente a forma com que leva a vida, com a cabecinha no lugar – sorri fracamente, sabendo que eu não tinha tanto juízo assim.

- Obrigada Demetri. Você é um amor, é carinho, fofo, atencioso, e merece alguém do seu lado – aproximei dele, como uma despedida, roçando meus lábios nos dele e dando um selinho depois. – Se cuida, e boa viagem.

- Obrigado. Já está quase na minha hora – levantamos e o acompanhei até o portão de embarque.

Antes que ele fosse, me deu um abraço forte e beijou a minha testa.

- Nos vemos na UCLA, ou antes disso – disse e eu assenti.

- Nos vemos, e mande um beijo para a Jane, aquela apressada foi ontem.

- Mando sim.

E com um ultimo aceno ele foi para dentro do portão, e eu respirei fundo sabendo que mais uma vez poderia correr o risco de ficar sozinha.

.

.

Cheguei no apartamento com a missão comprida, e pensamentos a mil. Abri a porta e Edward estava arrumando a minha mesa de centro da sala com um barco de sushi.

- Fez mesmo seu trabalho – comentei fechando a porta.

- Claro, está tudo aqui esperando por você, e eu também – seus olhos azuis brilhavam de ansiedade.

- Terminei o meu 'caso' com Demetri – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Foi um pouco doloroso, ele realmente gosta de mim – encolhi os ombros. – Vou lavar minhas mãos para vir almoçar – subi as escadas jogando a minha bolsa e óculos na cama, tirando meu sapato e indo até o banheiro.

_Qualquer garota de Los Angeles quer ser Isabella Marie Cullen, ter os amigos que tem, a influencia, a beleza, mas principalmente a forma com que leva a vida, com a cabecinha no lugar._

Olhei no espelho lembrando das palavras de Demetri. Minha cabeça nunca estava no lugar, eu tinha uma bomba de sentimentos ali dentro.

Nunca sabia o que eu queria. Desejava coisas que não poderia ter. E não amava ninguém.

- Hey – a voz de Edward tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. – O que você tanto está pensando? – parou na porta do banheiro me olhando um pouco preocupado.

- Não é nada – sequei minhas mãos. – Vamos comer – sorri e passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Você é o melhor Masen – juntei meus lábios nos dele, sem realmente entender o por que dessas palavras.

_Algo em mim dizia que eu não iria querer saber._

Não agora.

* * *

**Tadinho do Demetri.. Sentimentos a vista... aiai posso adiantar que o próximo capítulo ainda não é a viagem deles,vamos ter um ~encontro~ por LA... ****Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews e até semana que vem**

**xoxo**

**;***


	9. I Kissed A Girl

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Aviso: Esse Capítulo vai ser para mostrar o **_**relacionamento**_** da Bella com a Vick. Antes de cada Lemon eu vou deixar um aviso, sei que algumas pessoas não gostam de ler lemons lésbicas, então eu aviso. Vai ter algumas conversas entre elas, porque pode não ter parecido antes, mas a Victoria é a amiga que a Bella mais confia para algumas coisas. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – I Kissed A Girl**

_O mundo é mesmo feio como o pecado, e quase sempre tão delicioso quanto ele.__**  
- F. Lampson**_

**Bella PDV**

Edward tinha ido para Londres na noite anterior, era para não levantar suspeitas de que iríamos viajar juntos. Somos _conhecidos_ e não queremos nenhum paparazzi bisbilhoteiro vendo e dizendo o que não deve. É o que mais acontece.

Tinha dado férias para a senhora Holly e demais empregados desde que eu tinha ido para Las Vegas. Sendo assim acabei ficando sozinha desde a partida de Edward.

Estava tão agoniada com as coisas que estavam acontecendo dentro de mim, que eu chamei Vick para passar a manhã comigo e depois almoçar antes que eu fosse para o aeroporto. Vick era a única das minhas amigas que dividia segredos _sórdidos_ comigo.

Incluindo o _nosso_ segredo.

- Hey Bella acorda – Vick jogou água para piscina em mim. – Estou te chamando a 5 minutos e você ta ai olhando para o nada. O que foi?

- Nada. Estava absorta em pensamentos.

- Esses pensamentos tem um nome? – arqueou a sobrancelha divertida.

- Sim – suspirei. – Ai droga, eu preciso falar disso com você.

- Vem para a água anda e me conte o que te perturba – disse jogando mais água em mim. Revirei os olhos e levantei da cadeira onde estava. Tomei impulso e mergulhei.

A água percorria por mim, enquanto meus braços e pernas comandavam meu nado. Fui para a superfície quando precisei de ar. Vick estava do outro lado da piscina, nadou até onde eu estava e prendeu seus braços ao meu redor.

- Me conte, qual o seu problema Bella? – seus lábios roçaram o meu com delicadeza, igual a uma pena.

- Edward Masen – liguei o _foda-se_ e falei.

- O que tem?

- Eu… eu sinto algo por ele. E não é isso – mordi meu lábio inferior. – Nós...

Vick arregalou os olhos. Eu já imaginava sua cabecinha fazendo mil e uma teorias, e acabando na certa.

- Você tem um caso com o namorado da sua irmã? – perguntou realmente chocada.

- Foi um erro falar qualquer coisa, é impossível mentir para você. – Gemi audivelmente.

Soltei-me dos braços dela nadando para a borda e saindo da piscina. Ela me acompanhou e eu entrei em casa indo direto para a cozinha, não me importando com a água molhando a casa. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma caixa de morangos cobertos de chocolate e sentei em uma dos bancos do balcão.

- Bella, é difícil isso entrar na minha cabeça, mas só me fala. Estou aqui por você eu achando certo ou errado – Vick sentou ao meu lado. Ofereci um morango para ela, que pegou.

Dei uma mordida no meu próprio morango tomando meu tempo para organizar as palavras e o que eu iria dizer para ela.

- Tudo vem de pouco tempo depois que ele e a Gianna começaram a namorar, mas não tem sentimentos, bem _não _tinham pelo menos. Somos... ou éramos só sexo. Não sei explicar Vick, mas o Edward me deixa completamente maluca, sem o senso do certo e do errado. Porque quando eu to entre os braços dele, sentindo seus lábios nos meus, parece tudo muito… muito certo – mordi novamente o morango, sentindo que estava afundando no meu próprio buraco de merda.

- Hm... agora eu entendi – Ela suspirou. – E o que você sente por ele, tirando sentimentos de amizade, e o desejo de ter o _pau _dele dentro de você? – Cutucou o meu braço brincalhona, e soltei uma risada baixa com suas últimas palavras.

- Quando ele ta com a Gianna, a beijando ou somente fazendo carinho, sinto uma vontade de arrancar ele dos braços dela, e gritar _é meu_. Quando ele ta longe sinto a falta dele, e no momento que preciso de um abraço a primeira pessoa que me vem a mente é ele – gemi frustrada e mordi mais um morango.

- Você está caída pelo Edward. Não tenho nem o que argumentar – ela riu. Sim _RIU._

- Victoria Brandon você ama a minha desgraça – resmunguei para ela entrecerrando os olhos.

- É divertido – ela continuava rindo. – Mas acho que ele sente algo por você também. Edward não parece o tipo de homem que trairia apenas por um bom sexo.

Nisso ela tinha razão. Olhei no relógio da cozinha e assustei com as horas.

- Droga, tenho que ir tomar banho Vick. Falta 4 horas para o vôo e tenho que ir me arrumar.

- Vou com você. Já reservei uma mesa no _Yamashiro_ para daqui uma hora e meia, temos tempo. Então temos tempo para _muita_ coisa – ela piscou para mim, enquanto terminava seu morango.

Senti o tremor percorrer a minha coluna, olhando sua língua rosada e macia tirar o vestígios de chocolate dos seus próprios lábios. Mordi meu lábio e levantei do balcão, ficando atrás dela até meus lábios ficarem na altura do seu ouvido.

- Vamos usar bem esse tempo – suspirei deixando minha respiração bater em sua pele. E sai da cozinha rapidamente tomando o rumo do meu quarto. Escutei seus passos atrás de mim, e o sentimento de antecipação me dominava. Era bom estar com a Vick, era diferente e mais suave e delicado.

Não me definia como uma bissexual, pois Vick era a única garota com a qual eu ficava e tinha coragem de fazer o que fazia. Ela ao contrario, já tinha ficado com algumas garotas, mas nada na cidade. Nós sabemos o que nosso nome pode causar, e tomamos cuidado em tudo o que fazemos.

- Você é terrível Bella – Vick estava atrás de mim e ronronou no meu ouvido. Aquele arrepio delicioso percorreu meu corpo outra vez. _Estava na hora da diversão._

––––*****LEMON***––––**

Suas mãos percorreram minha barriga, e seus lábios estavam em minha nuca distribuindo suaves beijos. Seus dedos enrolaram no laço do meu biquíni, e ela abriu fazendo com que o tecido caísse no chão.

Um gemido baixo escapou da minha garganta, quando suas mãos seguraram meus seios com delicadeza, e enrolou os mamilos na ponta dos seus dedos. Minha cabeça se apoiou em seu ombro, e seus lábios continuavam a explorar minha pele. Uma de suas mãos desceram pela minha barriga, até chegar na lateral da parte debaixo, puxou os laços também, e o pano se juntou a parte de cima no chão.

- Vamos para o banheiro, deixar tudo ainda mais _quente_ – Vick sussurrou em meu ouvido e gemi quando seus dentes puxaram meu lóbulo.

No banheiro, abri o chuveiro enquanto ela se livrava do seu biquíni. Fiquei embaixo da água morna quase quente, tentando lavar as confusões do meu cérebro, mas eu sabia que água e sabonete não iriam tirar isso de mim.

Saltei assustando com as mãos geladas de Vick nas minhas costas, não tinha percebido que ela tinha se aproximado. Ela me segurou pelo ombro, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ela. Sorriu maliciosa antes de juntar seus lábios nos meus. Macios e quentes. Moviam com calma e carinho.

Seus dedos agora vagavam pelo meu baixo ventre, perto de onde eu mais queria. Nossas línguas se enroscavam e se acariciavam com desejo. Nesse momento lembrei da musica da Katy Perry:

_Nós garotas somos tão mágicas pele macia, lábios vermelhos, tão gostosos de beijar..._

Mordisquei seu lábio lentamente, puxando enquanto seus dedos desciam mais e mais. Engasguei quando eles tocaram meu clitóris, e ela apertou eles ali.

- Quente, quente, quente – sussurrou contra a minha boca.

O jato de água caia em nós, e eu estava começando a ficar ofegante, pelo vapor da água que se acumulava no box, e pela excitação que comandava meu corpo.

Vick desceu com seus lábios pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu seio esquerdo, onde fechou os lábios no meu mamilo, fazendo a pressão necessária para que mais um gemido saísse da minha boca.

Dois dedos dela deslizaram para dentro de mim, percorrendo o caminho com facilidade. Minhas mãos estavam espalmadas na parede atrás de mim, e todas as sensações possíveis percorriam meu sistema. Era como estar em uma montanha-russa, jogada as emoções.

- Oh merda... – soltei quando senti ela colocar outro dedo em mim, e mover a mão com mais rapidez.

Sua boca agora estava em meu outro seio e sua mão livre me segurava pela cintura, ou eu perderia qualquer vestígio de equilíbrio que ainda existia em mim. Mordia os lábios, gemia, gritava, e meu estomago apertava a cada nova sensação.

Meu coração batia frenéticamente, e o ar começava a faltar, quando senti que estava perto do clímax. Vick levantou o rosto e pegou meus lábios nos dela novamente.

O aperto aumentou, e sabia que não ia durar muito mais tempo. E como se adivinhasse, Vick pressionou os dedos em mim, e com o dedão apertou meu clitóris.

- Goza nos meus dedos Bella, _vem_ para mim – segui seu pedido, gemendo eu sua boca e vindo.

Ela sorria quando levou seus dedos até a sua boca, e sugou. Depois me beijou para que eu provasse do meu próprio sabor.

- Agora é a sua vez – eu disse, girando-a e colocando onde eu estava.

Desci as mais em seu corpo, enquanto também me abaixava até ficar de joelhos. Meus dentes roçaram suas coxas bronzeadas e deliciosas. Segurei sua perna direita e passei sobre meu ombro, tendo o acesso necessário ao que eu queria.

Beijei a pele ao redor do seu ponto quente, torturando-a um pouco. Ela se remexeu e suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos. Minha língua percorreu seu sexo quente, e molhado.

- Hum – murmurei passando a língua debaixo para cima novamente. – Tão molhada para mim – ela só grunhiu.

Concentrei em meu trabalho, não podendo arriscar olhar para cima, pois a água que caia do chuveiro, me cegava.

Puxei seu clitóris entre meus dentes e chupei, fazendo Vick tremer e gemer alto. _Do jeito que eu queria._ Seus dedos nos meus cabelos molhados, estavam dando o recado de que ela queria mais.

Percorri minha língua de cima para baixo, até chegar em sua entrada. Coloquei meu dedão em seu clitóris, e comecei a acariciar o local, enquanto minha língua agora tinha o trabalho de entrar e sair dela, não com tanta facilidade, mas era _delicioso._

- Porra Bella, eu estou tão… - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, quando meus lábios sugaram a sua _carne_.

Continuava a esfregar de forma adequada meu polegar no seu clitóris, e sua perna se apertou no meu ombro. Minha língua revezava entre a _penetração _e _lambidas._ Pouco tempo depois ela gemeu alto e sabia que estava chegando no ponto certo.

_Ela veio na minha boca._

Seu liquido quente preencheu meus lábios e escorreu pela minha língua até minha garganta. Levantei lambendo os lábios, e retribuindo o que ela fez antes comigo. Dividindo seu sabor com ela.

––––*****FIM DA LEMON***––––**

Terminamos o nosso banho, satisfeitas e relaxadas. Estava bem em viajar sem uma _tensão sexual._

Caminhei até meu closet escolhendo uma calça jeans, blusa lisa e saltos. Antes de viajar iria trocar de roupa no aeroporto, não iria viajar de Los Angeles para Londres em saltos e calça jeans. O que me fez lembrar de um detalhe.

Sai do closet vestida e Vick terminava de colocar sua roupa.

- Eu tenho que contar uma outra coisa – sentei na minha penteadeira e comecei a passar a maquiagem leve.

- O que? – Vick sentou na minha cama, e através do espelho eu conseguia vê-la.

- Eu vou para Londres, e não para a Veneza, como todos estão pensando – fiz uma careta e ela sorriu.

- Já imaginava, depois do que você me contou – suspirei passando a base no meu rosto.

- Eu às vezes me sinto mal por causa da Gianna, já tem tantos problemas, e parece que estou roubando o namorado dela – eu disse, e Vick bufou negando com a cabeça. Levantou da cama e parou atrás de mim, com as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Você não está roubando nada de ninguém. Primeiro, porque o Edward não é um objeto para ser propriedade de alguém. Segundo, a nossa vida é curta, e não podemos desperdiçar a forma de sermos felizes. Não importe como, se estar com Edward lhe faz feliz, continue.

Sorri não tão animada e comecei a passar a maquiagem nos olhos.

- Essa sua viagem para Londres... – ela disse suspirando. – Vai lhe abrir os olhos de alguma forma. Eu sinto que vai ser decisivo, mas não sei dizer se todos vão sair inteiros.

Não comentei o que ela disse, apenas sabia que compartilhava do seu sentimento.

Era impossível todos saírem intactos da minha relação com Edward. Magoar Gianna iria me machucar, e também a Edward. Se eu terminasse tudo com ele, iria sair machucada.

Então percebi que no final de tudo a maior prejudicada poderia ser eu mesma.

- Sua roupa está ótima, vai trocar no aeroporto? – Vick perguntou puxando-me dos pensamentos.

- Sim, impossível viajar dessa forma.

- Está calor, não entendi porque a calça jeans – ela franziu a testa. Dei de ombros, não me importando com esse detalhe.

.

.

Entramos na _Yamashiro_ e fomos para nossa mesa. Olhando o menu decidi pedir um

_Seasonal Lamb_, e Vick um _Hawaii Five-0_.

Grunhi baixinho quando vi as três figuras femininas entrando, junto com Jasper no restaurante. Alice, Rose e Jéssica juntas. _Perfeito._ Vick olhou para trás e rodou os olhos quando viu as garotas.

- Ninguém merece – resmunguei pegando meu celular.

Digitei uma mensagem para Jasper.

_VENHA ATÉ A MINHA MESA, QUERO ME DESPEDIR DE VOCÊ. VOU VIAJAR DAQUI A POUCO. _

_B.C._

Segundos depois Jasper pegou seu celular e sorriu lendo a mensagem. Disse algo para as garotas, e caminhou até a minha mesa.

Jasper era um dos garotos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo era uma mistura de loiro, mel e castanho, seus olhos eram de um verde impressionante, e tinha um sorriso safado. Todas as garotas de Los Angeles, gostariam de estar com ele.

Eu já tive o prazer, e foi um dos melhores que pude _experimentar._

- Bee – ele disse e levantei para receber seu abraço.

- Sente-se Jazz, é rápido – sorri para ele apontando a cadeira. Sentou-se em cerimônia.

- Vick.

- Cunhado – ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para algo no seu celular. Vick tinha um sorriso _malicioso_ no rosto, e apostava toda a minha coleção Louboutin que estava aprontando algo.

- Então, para onde você está viajando?

- Veneza. Preciso de um tempo só para mim – Vick riu baixinho e olhei para ela interrogativamente. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, e voltou a digitar algo no celular.

Jazz me olhou com um brilho diferente nos olhos, e aproximou seu rosto do meu, ficando com a boca perto da minha orelha, sussurrando tão baixo, que duvido que Vick tenha escutado algo.

- Queria poder passar esse seu _tempo_ com você. Eu estava hoje lembrando da nossa _aventura_ no meu flat em Malibu – aquele arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Jazz – sussurrei e o olhei sob meu cílios. Eu estava _flertando_ com Jasper perto da namorada dele... ponto para mim. – Quem sabe depois que eu voltar da minha viagem. Ou você pode me encontrar em Paris, quando eu for para lá – pisquei para ele.

Arrisquei uma olhada sobre seu ombro para a mesa onde Alice estava. E se olhar matasse eu estava caída e dura no chão.

Jasper respondeu minha piscadela e Vick continuava alheia a situação. Já que eu estava na merda...

Passei minha mão pelo braço do Jasper, de maneira lenta, apertando seus músculos sob meus dedos.

- Eu vou esperar esse dia, ansiosamente – o verde dos seus olhos escureceu, e eu engoli seco. – Agora vou voltar para a mesa, tenho que fazer meu pedido. Apesar de saber que o que eu quero, não está no menu – seus olhos vagaram pelo meu corpo de modo sugestivo.

- É bem exclusivo – sussurrei mordendo meus lábios. – Foi um prazer falar com você Jazz, sentirei saudades – bati meus cílios com inocência.

- Tchau garotas – Vick saiu da sua bolha e acenou para ele. Quando ele saiu o garçom chegou com nossos pedidos.

Uma lufada de calor percorrer meu corpo, quando peguei os olhos verdes em mim novamente. Sorri disfarçadamente, e me dediquei ao meu almoço.

.

.

- Não adianta negar Bella. Eu vi você e Jasper _flertando _– Vick estava me perturbando no banheiro do aeroporto, que estava vazio.

Eu estava em uma das cabines, trocando de roupa.

- Você sabe que eu fiquei com ele, antes que ele começasse a namorar a Alice, então posso dizer que seu cunhadinho é muito, mas muito bom no que faz. Ele tem uma habilidade com a língua que já me deixa _encharcada _só de imaginar.

- Nunca tinha visto o Jasper daquele jeito com você.

- Ele nunca tinha ficado daquela forma, eu também não entendi – terminei de colocar minha sapatilha, e guardar a roupa na minha bolsa de mão.

- Agora sei por que a Alice grudou nele que nem carrapato – Vick disse e eu gargalhei abrindo a porta da cabine.

- Vick tenha a certeza de que não é _por isso_ que a Alice ta com o Jazz – fui até o espelho e passei um gloss labial.

- O que você sabe Bella? – ela entrecerrou os olhos e eu suspirei.

- Um dia eu te conto – pisquei através do espelho. – Agora eu preciso ir – ela bufou rendida, e saímos do banheiro rumo ao meu portão de embarque. Já tinha feito todos os procedimentos, só precisava ir para o avião.

No alto falante foi anunciado meu vôo e abracei Vick em despedida.

- Se cuida, e aproveite Bella – beijou minha bochecha e eu fiz o mesmo com ela.

- Pode deixar, vou aproveitar, e você divirta-se como sempre. Até breve Vick.

Acenei para ela enquanto caminhava para o portal mostrando minha passagem e caminhando rumo ao avião. Uma vez dentro dele, encontrei meu lugar, e sentei. O avião estava quase vazio, e aproveitei para fazer uma ligação.

E fui atendida em dois toques.

- _Marie _– a voz rouca e de sotaque britânico encheu meus ouvidos.

- Edward, estou no avião. Vou estar com você em 11 horas.

- _Sinto sua falta _– ele disse suavemente, e meu coração apertou dando pulinhos.

- Eu também – respondi. – Eu... – engoli o que ia dizer, sendo levada por sentimentos.

- _Vou te esperar no aeroporto. E vamos para a minha casa, que está completamente vazia. Somente nós dois Bella._ – a voz dele derreteu no Bella, e hoje estava se tornando o dia de me fazer arrepiar.

- Tenho que desligar estão mandando. Beijo Edward, nos vemos em breve.

- _Beijo Marie, tente dormir quando você chegar vai estar de madrugada. _– então ele desligou.

Suspirei, pegando meu livro na minha bolsa. _'Orgulho e Preconceito' _mais de 300 paginas para me afundar em leitura.

Em breve estaria onde queria estar. _Entre os braços quentes de Edward Masen._

* * *

**Espero que quem tenha lido a Lemon tenha gostado, pois foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo assim. Jasper tem interesse por Bella a muito tempo, e as lembranças que teve dela, o fez fazer aquilo no restaurante. E finalmente ta chegando a tal viagem... ansiosos? HAHA**  
**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior e comentem por favor.**  
**Beijos**


	10. London Bridge

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Novos Personagens **  
_- Vincent Baker (shape: Ben Barnes)_  
_- Florence Walker (shape: Zooey Deschanel)_

**Fotos e música no perfil**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – London Bridge **

_"O pecado está muito mais nos meios do que nos princípios."_

– _**Napoleão Bonaparte**_

**Edward PDV**

A ansiedade estava me consumindo a cada segundo. O avião que Bella estava tinha acabado de pousar, e estava esperando-a para levá-la para casa. Quando a vi entre os demais passageiros, pude observar o quão cansada estava. Rapidamente fui até ela, e a segurei pela cintura, e peguei sua mala com a outra mão.

- Estou muito cansada – foi o único que disse antes de encostar a cabeça no meu ombro. Caminhamos para fora do aeroporto até o carro, coloquei-a no banco do passageiro, e sua mala no porta-malas.

Entrei no carro, e fechei o cinto em torno dela, que tinha o rosto contra o couro do carro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração calma. Sorri para sua visão, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava em seu rosto, e ela remexeu em seu sono.

Fiz o caminho até a mansão Masen. A casa tinha ficado vazia desde que nos mudamos para Los Angeles, e só usávamos quando íamos para Londres. Eu tinha feito para que tudo estivesse perfeito para Bella hoje, ela iria ficar no meu antigo quarto comigo, claro. Ele era espaçoso, bem iluminado e moderno, e não tinha forma de que eu iria dormir nesse lugar sem Bella em meus braços.

Puxei o carro na garagem, e soltei o cinto de Bella. Não tinha coragem de acordá-la, então dei a volta abrindo a porta do seu lado, e puxando-a para meus braços. Levei-a para o quarto, a coloquei na cama, tirando seus sapatos e cobrindo-a com a coberta. Ela agarrou um travesseiro e não saiu de seu sono. Desci as escadas voltando para a garagem, e retirei sua mala do carro, junto com sua bolsa, levando para o quarto.

Eu também estava com sono, então sai dos meus jeans, e deitei ao lado dela, passando meus braços em torno do seu corpo aproveitando seu calor.

.

.

O sentimento de dedos no meu cabelo me fez abrir os olhos, encontrando dois olhos brilhantes e divertidos.

- Hei – a voz ainda rouca pelo sono de Bella me fez sorrir.

- Você está mesmo aqui comigo – eu disse puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto, e tomei seus lábios nos meus, saboreando-os calmamente. Seus dedos finos enrolaram no meu cabelo, e ela puxou.

_Eu amava quando ela puxava meu cabelo._

Sua língua acariciou a minha, quente e sedosa, sua perna enrolou em meu quadril e virou meu corpo ficando por cima de mim. Coloquei minha mão em seu quadril e amaldiçoei mentalmente o fato de ela estar usando uma jumpsuit. Ela começou a trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa, abrindo rapidamente e depois espalmando suas mãos em minha barriga, subindo os dedos até meu peitoral. Sua unha arranhava a pele exposta.

Afastou-se de mim rapidamente, sentando em seus calcanhares. Puxou alguma coisa do lado do seu corpo, que milagrosamente fez o jumpsuit abrir, e tirei pelos seus ombros assobiando entre dentes ao sentir sua pele em minha mão. Bella segurou na barra da minha boxer, puxando o elástico e soltando. Grunhi e ela riu deitando em cima de mim novamente colocando seus lábios em meu pescoço, sugando o local e mordendo.

- Senti saudades – murmurou passando sua língua do meu pescoço até meu queixo. Fechei meus dedos na lateral do seu corpo, e apertei fazendo-a gemer e estremecer em cima de mim.

- Também senti saudades. E como senti – sussurrei e ela colocou seu rosto em frente ao meu, passando a língua rosada pelo lábio inferior. _Deus, como ela é linda._

Juntou nossos lábios, em um beijo forte e urgente. Suas mãos estavam em meus braços, ela apertava meus músculos, e cravava suas unhas ali, dando um sentimento bom ao meu corpo.

Com uma certa dificuldade e sua ajuda, consegui tirar sua jumpsuit e ela chutou com seus pés. Estávamos agora com poucas peças, e eu comecei a diminuir esse número, abrindo seu sutiã e ela mesma terminou de tirar.

- Vamos nos livrar do resto dessas roupas inúteis – Bella disse com a respiração forte e eu ri, observando-a enquanto se ajoelhou na cama e puxou minhas boxers pelas minhas pernas. Fez o mesmo com sua calcinha, e gemi entre dentes quando ela voltou para cima de mim. Seu calor em contato com meu membro duro e clamante por ela, era uma tortura e o paraíso ao mesmo tempo.

Não foi preciso guiá-la, ou pedir alguma coisa, Bella se encarregou de sentar em mim, preenchendo a si mesma da forma que tanto queria.

- Ah, isso – suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto sua carne acomodava bem meu pau. Seus movimentos começaram calmos e lentos, consumindo cada centímetro de nossos corpos. Seus gemidos eram música para mim, e eu realmente senti saudades disso, mesmo que tenhamos ficado separados por quase dois dias, mas nunca iria me acostumar com a visão dessa deusa com os cabelos jogados ao redor do rosto, a pele vermelha pelo esforço e os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

Tremi quando ela propositalmente apertou-se em mim fazendo minha entrada difícil. _Ela sabia como fazer isso, e amava quando ela tomava o controle._ Apertei minhas mãos em seus seios e Bella jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um gemido alto e rouco. Seus movimentos aumentaram, e desviei meus olhos para baixo tendo a visão do meu pau saindo e entrando nela. Grunhi apertando mais minhas mãos em seus seios.

- Mais Edward... – ela pediu com a respiração forte. Apertei mais. Ela gemeu mais. – Isso... – mordeu os lábios no sentimento.

Continuei dando o que ela queria, enquanto cavalgava em mim, tomando caminho para foder toda a merda para fora do meu sistema. O suor se acumulava em nossa pele e o quarto ia ficando cada vez mais quente, misturando-se ao cheiro de sexo e perfume de Bella. Os morangos, o maldito cheiro de morangos que me dava água na boca.

Desci as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, apertando a pele ali, e a fazendo tremer e fechar sua doce e quente boceta em mim, subindo e descendo com força. Suas mãos espalmaram em meu peitoral e ela se apoiou abrindo os olhos cheios de prazer para os meus. Empurrei meu quadril ao encontro dela, e Bella gemeu quando o impulso dela de descer encontrou o meu.

- Porra – grunhiu mordeu os lábios ainda com os olhos nos meus.

Suas mãos apertaram minha pele, quando a senti apertar mais em mim. Ela estava perto e eu caminhava para isso. Enrugou mais os dedos, enquanto chamava meu nome entre um gemido e outro, e seu aperto ficava mais difícil. Veio soltando seu corpo no meu, e com mais alguns impulsos a preenchi, tendo dela um gemido baixo, com meu liquido dentro dela.

- Bom… dia – disse entre a respiração ofegante.

- Excelente dia – fechei os olhos esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal.

.

.

Deixei Bella no banheiro terminando seu banho, enquanto peguei o telefone e pedi em um café delivery muffins de chocolate, morango e maçã. Fui para a cozinha preparar o café, para os nossos muffins que estariam aqui rapidamente. Estava distraído que não percebi a presença de Bella até ela falar.

- Essa casa é muito bonita, sua família sempre tem um bom gosto para as propriedades – virei para ter a visão de Bella em shorts e blusa de alças.

- Sim, minha mãe comprou essa casa a uns 5 anos, e todo ano decora, mesmo que nos últimos 2 não tenhamos morado aqui. Nunca gosta de deixar nada por mais de um ano.

Bella encostou-se contra o balcão ao meu lado, e sorri para ela, que correspondeu. Ficamos apenas nos olhando, de alguma forma tentando decifrar algo na alma de cada um. O olhar dela sempre era enigmático e eu desejava poder ler seus pensamentos para saber o por que de tanto mistério no olhar. Ela mordeu os lábios e foi como um convite para que eu a beijasse, o qual ela correspondeu sem pensar. Beijamos por alguns minutos, até a campainha tocar. Fui atender, buscando os muffins e pagando por eles. Voltei para a cozinha e Bella tinha colocado café em suas xícaras.

- Muffins – eu disse colocando o pacote em cima do balcão.

- Café – sorriu entregando uma xícara para mim. Sentamos nas cadeiras do balcão, e nos deliciamos com muffins.

Algo dentro de mim estava sendo quebrado desde o momento que ela apareceu naquele aeroporto. Aqui não precisávamos ser como Bella e Edward da Califórnia, éramos apenas Bella e Edward livres de tudo e de todos, em um momento nosso. Mas o que esse momento era para ela? Algumas semanas com uma companhia sexual ou...? Abanei minha cabeça dando um ultimo gole no meu café.

Ela me olhava sorrindo, estendeu sua mão para passar no meu rosto e aconcheguei minha bochecha ali.

- Eu gosto tanto de você Edward – sua voz era baixa, mas firme ao mesmo tempo – Acima de tudo você é especial para mim, mesmo que em um futuro algo entre nós não der certo, não continuarmos com isso, lembre-se que você é meu melhor amigo, um que eu não tive em todos esses anos. Eu só quero o seu bem.

- Você me faz bem – não senti as palavras saírem da minha boca, antes de perceber já tinha dito. – E só quero que fique feliz, enquanto isso lhe fizer feliz eu estarei aqui por você Bella. Sempre.

Bella piscou algumas vezes e sorriu. Em um suspiro mudou de assunto.

- Então o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Ontem eu encontrei meu primo Vincent e sua namorada Florence, eles foram, e são os meus melhores amigos de infância, os conheci no meu primeiro dia em uma escola aqui, e desde então nunca nos separamos, até eu ir para Los Angeles. Então eu disse que você estava vindo para cá e nos convidaram para almoçar.

- Eles... eles sabem sobre mim? Tipo, sobre nós? – ela perguntou meio encolhida.

- Sim – fiz uma pequena careta. – Eles sabem tudo sobre minha vida e eu da deles. Nunca escondemos nada uns dos outros, não seria leal a nossa amizade, mas não se preocupe, eles não me julgaram e muito menos vão fazer com você. Será normal, eles não vão te tratar diferente.

- Tem certeza? – seus olhos estavam baixos.

- Sim Bella, eles não se preocupam, ate o momento que não está machucando ninguém.

- Às vezes penso em Gianna e em tudo isso. Não quero machucar minha irmã, por mais que goste de estar ao seu lado, não quero que isso a magoe.

- Por isso não penso levar mais meu namoro com ela a base de um sentimento que eu não tenho. Tudo o que sinto por Gianna é carinho e não amor. Não sou apaixonado por ela, e prefiro terminar isso antes de arrastar mais e mais.

- Você não pode fazer isso Edward – Bella fungou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Não vai Bella. O que tenho com ela não é sério e nem real como todos imaginam. Ontem eu liguei para ela, e ela me perguntou se eu sentia falta dela. Eu disse que sim, e então quis saber em que sentido se como amiga ou namorada. Não pude mentir Bella, disse que era como amiga. Mas mesmo com essa resposta ela disse que me amava, e não sei como fazer isso sem quebrar o seu coração, só não posso deixar isso se arrastar por um caminho nada certo.

Bella levantou da cadeira e saiu da cozinha sem dizer nada. Apoiei meus cotovelos no balcão e puxei meus cabelos fechando os olhos.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

.

.

**Bella PDV**

Depois daquela conversa não tão agradável com Edward, preferi deitar por um tempo, e colocar algumas coisas em ordem. Era difícil tudo que se mexia dentro de mim, querendo e estando com ele, e ao mesmo tempo não querendo que nada ferisse minha irmã. Mas como eu poderia querer isso estando com o namorado dela?

Não sei por que estar com ele parecia tão certo, se era a coisa mais errada que eu poderia fazer em minha vida. Eu estendi a mão e peguei o namorado de Gianna para mim como se fosse meu o que não era verdade. Ela não faria isso comigo, eu sei que não, mas eu sou fodidamente ruim e egoísta e sou capaz, e mesmo com tantas duvidas não me arrependo.

Senti o colchão mexer ao meu lado, e uma mão acariciar meu braço. _E só ficava mais e mais complicado._

- Desculpe – sua voz baixa soprou a respiração no meu ouvido e acomodei meu corpo no dele.

- Não foi nada Edward, é só que... deixa tudo como esta, se formos pensar nas coisas que parecem erradas, vamos ficar malucos – seus lábios estavam em minha nuca.

- Tudo bem – murmurou e beijou minha nuca. – Então quer ir almoçar com meu primo? – girei ficando de frente a ele, passando meu braço pelo seu corpo.

- Sim, vai ser bom conhecer algumas pessoas que são importantes para você – ele sorriu e pegou meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

- Vou ligar para ele e combinar direito – virou-se pegando o telefone no seu criado mudo. Discou um número e esperou. – Vincent, ei cara, então Bella aceitou almoçar com você e a Florence, sendo assim onde nos encontramos e que horas? – sua mão livre estava em meu cabelo movendo nos fios. – Certo, sei sim onde fica, até mais tarde. – Ele desligou colocando o telefone no lugar. – Vamos almoçar em um restaurante de comida Indiana, fica perto de onde eles moram, e vamos nos encontrar em duas horas, sendo assim temos tempo para ficar aqui.

- Hm... – arrastei-me até ficar com o rosto na altura do dele – e o que podemos fazer com esse tempo? – passei minha língua no meu lábio inferior, e seus olhos escureceram.

- Adivinha? – deu um sorriso torto antes de me puxar para um beijo

.

.

O local não era grande, mas era aconchegante e tinha um clima _familiar._ Rapidamente encontramos Vincent e Florence. Ao olhar para Vincent tinha certeza de que todo aquele charme era de família. Os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso encantador, e a postura de galã. Florence parecia uma boneca, com cabelos escuros e grandes olhos azuis.

- Finalmente estamos conhecendo a famosa Isabella Cullen – Florence comentou dando uma piscadela para Edward.

- Bella, apenas isso – sorri para ela. – E Edward nunca tinha me falado de vocês, então eu os deixo bater nele.

- Pequena Cullen traidora – bufou sob sua respiração e rimos dele.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente, e era como se eu os conhecesse à anos. O medo que tive de ser rejeitada de alguma forma, sumiu rapidamente. Eu e Edward não agimos como um casal na frente deles, não era o correto. Quando terminamos o almoço, Vincent e Florence nos convidaram para irmos ao apartamento deles. Lá Vincent chamou Edward para mostrar algum jogo e Florence arrastou-me para seu quarto alegando querer conversar comigo.

- Bella – sua voz era carregada pelo sotaque ingles – Você não sabe há quanto tempo queria te conhecer. Desde o primeiro dia que Edward te encontrou, eu sei da sua existência. Mas eu achei tão estranho quando ele me disse que estava namorando Gianna, a sua irmã, porque mesmo distante do Edward eu sentia uma centelha de alguma coisa em sua voz quando falava de você, cheguei a pensar que Edward estava apaixonado por você – ela mordeu os lábios dando uma pausa e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem. – Então fiquem sem entender muita coisa, e Vincent também, quando ele nos contou sobre vocês, não os julgo, pois todos erramos e cometemos falhas a cada segundo, apenas não quero que isso magoe alguém, e principalmente se esse alguém for Edward.

- Florence, onde você quer chegar com essa conversa?

- Quero chegar no ponto de saber, o que você sente pelo Edward? Se você o ama luta por ele, mesmo que isso signifique lutar contra a sua irmã – meus olhos ampliaram.

- Eu não sei o que responder para isso. Sei que o amo como amigo, mas esse sentido de amor seguramente não. Tenho uma grande atração física por ele, e toda essa coisa sexual, e me importo com ele de verdade. E mesmo se eu amasse não posso lutar contra a minha irmã, é muito... delicado – fechei os olhos deixando a dor estranha tomar conta dos meus ossos. – E como pensa que ele pode me amar?

- Bella a forma como ele te olha, é totalmente diferente do que eu já vi vindo dele em todos esses anos. É puro amor o que sai daqueles olhos, talvez seja porque você não quer ver, e tudo fica confuso em sua cabeça.

- Eu ach... – uma batida na porta interrompeu-me.

- Hey garotas – Edward sorriu colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Estão falando de moda, aposto. – ele entrou no quarto e foi seguido por Vincent.

- Ainda não – Florente disse. – E por que estaríamos?

- Porque a Cullen aqui... – disse Edward sentando ao meu lado, e puxando-me para seus braços. Florence deu uma piscadela para mim. – Vai estudar moda – depositou um beijo na minha bochecha, e joguei a tensão para o fundo da minha mente.

- Sério? Eu estudo moda, na Universidade de Arte. Nunca pensou em vir estudar aqui?

- Ah, eu nunca pensei mesmo, seria legal.

- Então Bella, você ainda tem tempo de fazer uma inscrição, ver o que quer fazer e eles vai selecionar daqui um mês e meio, você terá tempo de ver o que quer, e seja o que for faz o que precisa.

- Vou pensar – os lábios de Edward estavam em meu pescoço, onde ele deu um beijo que me fez estremecer e corar. – Edward – o repreendi baixinho e ele só riu.

Sim o desgraçado riu.

- Pare de deixar a garota com vergonha Edward – Vincent disse e Florence riu.

- Deixe eles Vi, precisam se encontrar no mundo – ela piscou e corei novamente.

- Florence – pela voz de Edward eu soube que sua mandíbula estava travada.

- Ui ele está me dando o olhar frio e matador – ela riu. – Oh Masen você não me assusta. Venha Bella, vamos preparar algo doce para comermos – ela levantou e Edward me liberou dos seus braços e segui Florence para fora do quarto.

_Minha cabeça estava a mil_.

.

.

**EPDV**

- Você ama aquela garota – Vincent disse quando as duas saíram do quarto.

- O que? Como...? Não.

- Sim. Não negue Edward, conheço você desde muito, muito tempo. Você olha para ela de um jeito que nunca vi fazer com nenhuma garota.

- É impressão sua – mexi com meus dedos – Bella é minha amiga, e temos toda essa merda de coisa sexual entre nós e...

- Continue criando desculpas, isso mesmo Masen, quem sabe assim você se convence – Vincent bufou. – Você só não ficou com ela, porque começou a namorar o seu irmão, Emmett foi mais rápido do que você, e quando eles terminaram não teve a mesma coragem de ficar com ela.

- Como você...

- Tanya – ele sorriu como o sabe tudo. – Tanya me contou a forma como você e Bella ficaram próximos quando vocês chegaram lá, mas foi Emmett que ficou com ela. Então você ficou irritado por vários dias, e sua desculpa era um trabalho de biologia que estava bem complicado. Eu não cheguei a contar isso para a Florence porque Tanya quis falar somente comigo sobre isso. Ela sabe como Florence é, iria querer te obrigar a fazer algo com relação a isso.

Fiquei em silencio e encolhi os ombros. Tudo isso era verdade, eu tinha ficado com um mal-humor terrível quando Emmett conseguiu com que Bella começasse a namorar com ele, e isso a afastou de mim por um tempo. Ele dominava todo o tempo dela, mas foi suficiente burro para deixá-la escapar. E eu suficientemente burro para não querer pensar no que devia.

- Só pense o que ela significa na sua vida, sua melhor amiga, sua companheira de cama ou o amor da sua vida – Vincent completou e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, fomos interrompidos.

- Garotos, nós desistimos de fazer doces, e vamos comprar doces. Quem vem? – Florence apareceu na porta. Levantamos e ela sorriu – Bons garotos.

Bella estava parada na sala com o olhar distante e a mente também. Seus olhos pegaram os meus e sorriu. Meu estomago tremeu e a pergunta veio à mente.

_Qual o significado de Bella para mim?_

Preferi deixar a questão para outro momento, agora eu só queria passar meus braços pela cintura dela, e curtir o que tínhamos aqui.

.

.

Quando Bella e eu chegamos em casa, passava das dez da noite, tínhamos jantado na casa do meu primo, e foi bom ver como eles se deram bem. Apenas aquele papo com Vincent não estava me deixando pensar em paz.

Bella em alguns momentos dava uns olhares estranhos para mim, e depois corava quando eu a pegava olhando. _Completamente estranho._

Ela foi tomar banho, enquanto eu deitei na cama, tentando esvaziar a minha cabeça, e acalmar o ritmo do meu coração. Sim ele estava batendo violentamente desde que beijei Bella antes dela entrar no banheiro.

Quando ela saiu usava apenas um pijama com blusa comprida e short, ao notar meu olhar ela sorriu.

- Nada sexy hoje baby, estou com sono – fez biquinho e eu ri.

- Vou tomar banho, não durma sem que eu volte – dei um beijo em sua testa e entrei no banheiro.

A água não foi capaz de levar as duvidas, na verdade nada poderia fazer isso, eu mesmo teria que ser capaz de colocar as questões na minha mente e debater sobre cada uma.

Sai do banheiro encontrando Bella dormindo como um anjo. Sorri balançando a cabeça e desliguei a luz do quarto, deitando ao lado dela. Puxei-a para meus braços, que suspirou e mesmo em seu sono, apertou sua mão em meu corpo.

Me permiti ser levado ao mundo dos sonhos, onde não teriam as duvidas pelo menos por algumas horas.

* * *

**Wow Florence e Vincent vieram para colocar juízo na cabeça deles... sim ou não?  
**

**Beijos e até o próximo**


	11. Sexual Thing

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Sexual Thing**

"_Pecado é não viver a vida."_

— _**Nenê Altro**_

**Bella PDV**

Já fazia mais de uma semana que tínhamos encontrado Vincent e Florence. Saímos algumas vezes para alguns clubes, pubs, restaurantes ou simplesmente ficamos na casa deles ou na do Edward.

Era tão bom andar com Edward pelas ruas sem nenhum problema, ter amigos para compartilhar momentos, beijar na hora que quiséssemos. Quase me fez desejar que ele fosse o _meu_ namorado. Mas quando Gianna me ligou dizendo que estava voltando para Los Angeles, porque Esme iria fazer uma viagem de trabalho para a Rússia e não quis levá-la, eu meio que agi por um grande impulso.

Liguei para o James, e disse para ele chamar Gianna para ir ao Hawaii que era onde ele estava surfando. Ele o fez, e ela aceitou, pois a sua outra opção era vir para Londres, e eu era egoísta o suficiente para querer que isso que eu tenho com o Edward aqui em Londres durasse um pouco mais.

Eu planejava terminar com isso depois dessa viagem, então por que não tentar prolongar um pouco mais?

Observei Edward dormindo pacificamente, enquanto colocava sua blusa para poder ir preparar um café da manhã. Estava com preguiça de fazer algo muito elaborado, então fritei dois ovos e fiz queijo quente. Enquanto a cafeteira terminava o café, coloquei tudo na travessa de café da manhã, e decidi que hoje iria mimar o Edward.

Claro que eu já tinha planos para o dia. Ontem Florence me falou de um ótimo sex shop que tinha em Londres, e um site sobre BDSM para quem gostaria apenas de brincar um pouco de D/s. Pesquisei à noite enquanto Edward assistia um jogo de futebol com Vincent e Florence. Eles gostavam de assistir e essa não era a minha praia. Então com a desculpa de mandar alguns e-mails e conferir o meu facebook, fiquei no quarto com o meu notebook.

Encontrei coisas interessantes sobre o assunto, para quem gostaria apenas de ter uma noite diferente, e decidi que iria falar com Edward sobre isso hoje pela manhã, já que depois que os dois foram embora não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, se é que me entende.

O café estava pronto, e coloquei em duas canecas, levando para o quarto com facilidade. Coloquei a travessa em cima da pequena mesa que tinha no canto, e fui para a cama acordar Edward. Ele era tão cheiroso, mesmo depois de termos ficado horas fazendo sexo. O perfume do seu sabonete, com o shampoo e seu cheiro natural me fazia arrepiar completamente.

Plantei um beijo suave em sua bochecha e ele remexeu em seu sono, resmungando. Ri baixinho, trilhando beijos até o seu pescoço.

- Acorda Edward, eu preparei café da manhã – sussurrei contra a sua pele, e sabia que ele já estava acordado, pois seus dedos começaram a escovar a pele das minhas costas.

- Pra que? Podemos passar o dia na cama – murmurou me puxando para mais perto dele, fechando os braços ao meu redor.

- Ah não. Eu tenho planos para o dia. Então acorde, tome café e depois tomamos um banho juntos – mordi a pele do seu ombro, e ele grunhiu – eu prometo. Venha, fiz queijo quente com ovos fritos, e um café bem gostoso – levantei o rosto, a tempo de ver seus lindos olhos se abrindo. _Azul._

- Tudo bem – suspirou e deu um beijo leve na minha testa – Bom dia, linda.

- Bom dia – sorri lhe dando um selinho. Quando eu ia levantar para pegar a travessa, ele me fez ficar na cama, e levantou.

_Completamente__nu_.

Uma delicia, realmente. Aquela bunda gostosa de apertar e seu membro que não estava nada de flácido, mas não completamente ereto, fez a minha boca salivar. O calor tomou conta do meu corpo, e tirei sua blusa ficando apenas com meu sutiã. Ele sorriu torto, enquanto voltava para a cama.

- Calor _Marie_? – sentou na cama colocando a travessa na nossa frente.

- Sim. É meio difícil olhar você assim, tão delicioso pela manhã e não sentir calor – passei minha mão livre pela sua barriga, e ele tremeu levemente.

- Se você tem planos para o dia, e pretende cumprir, é melhor tomarmos café logo, porque se eu te pegar nessa cama agora Marie, não vamos sair daqui tão cedo – sua voz era baixa, perigosa, e seus olhos estavam bem mais escuros.

- Certo – sorri levemente e começamos nosso café da manhã. Não demoramos muito, e quando terminamos, levei as coisas para a cozinha, enquanto Edward disse que ia preparar um banho de banheira.

Eu não reclamei, ainda eram nove da manhã, teríamos tempo para comprar as coisas, almoçar e voltar a tempo de jogar durante o dia. Tirei meu sutiã no quarto, e quando entrei no banheiro, encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da banheira que estava cheia pela metade. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e segurei-a ficando entre suas pernas.

Seus lábios logo tomaram os meus e ficamos assim nos beijando, até a banheira ficar completa. Edward entrou, e logo eu o fiz, sentando entre suas pernas, sua excitação tocava as minhas costas. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o meu corpo, gemi baixinho quando seus dedos acariciaram meus mamilos lentamente.

- Então – ele começou dizendo enquanto apertava levemente meus seios – quais sãos os seus planos?

Gemi antes de responder.

- Eu... eu conversei com a Florence... ontem – me contorci em seu colo, quando puxou um de meus mamilos entre os dedos. – Ela me falou de um sex shop e... – perdi o resto das palavras quando ele mordeu meu ombro.

- Hm.. sex shop... continue – soprou o local onde tinha mordido, e uma corrente de prazer me consumiu.

- Então... ela me mostrou também um site sobre... BDSM, era isso que eu estava fazendo no computador ontem – gemi pressionando meu corpo contra o dele.

- Você quer brincar de Dominante e submissa é? Não sabia que você gostava disso _Marie_, ou poderíamos ter feito isso antes – sussurrou perto da minha orelha, pressionando seu quadril no meu.

- Sempre achei interessante, mas nunca fiz nada além de umas algemas ou vendas – mordi os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás, quando uma de suas mãos desceram pela minha barriga até o meu centro que já estava quente por ele.

- Oh... e qual é a sua idéia de brincar de D/s? Quem será o Dominante?

- Eu... pensei que... talvez nós... pudéssemos... revezar – disse entrecortadamente, já que ele escolheu o momento para começar a brincar com meu clitóris.

- Interessante. Eu vou amar ser o seu Dominante e depois ser submetido por você – beijou meu pescoço – mas agora, eu quero estar dentro de você – não demorei para fazer o que ele queria.

Girei para ficar de frente para ele, e coloquei minhas pernas ao lado das suas, não demorando muito para senti-lo dentro de mim. Mordi os lábios e mantive os olhos focados nos dele, que me olhava com um misto de luxuria e adoração. Adoração que às vezes me incomodava.

Ele controlou meus movimentos, segurando no meu quadril, dando leves beijos em mim, e grunhindo baixo. Eu ao contrário estava soltando gemidos bem audíveis, e com os dedos enterrados em seus cabelos. Os fios sedosos eram ótimos de se puxar, e ele adorava isso.

Apertei minhas _paredes_em seu membro, e ele apertou os dedos em mim, assim fechando os olhos e aproveitei o momento para atacar sua boca. Um beijo faminto e cheio de luxuria, fazendo os movimentos aumentarem, e meu corpo ferver.

Era sempre assim com ele, prazer garantido. Nunca tinha ficado sem atingir um orgasmo com o Edward, ele sempre se certificava de que eu ficasse satisfeita. Sussurrei algumas coisas para ele, pedindo para que fosse mais forte, e ele respondeu me fazendo subir e descer mais rápido nele. A água da banheira saiu dos seus limites, molhando o chão do banheiro, e nós realmente não nos importávamos.

Minha concentração toda estava no prazer que estava recebendo, no sabor do seu beijo e no aperto da sua mão na minha pele. Com certeza iria ficar marca, mas eu não me importava. Eu queria mais forte, e a dor era completamente prazerosa, me fazendo puxar mais o seu cabelo, e morder seu lábio.

O fogo começou a correr no meu estomago, se espalhando pelo meu sangue, e descendo pelo meu corpo. Eu estava perto do meu limite, e sussurrei para ele, que apenas disse para que eu deixasse vir, já que ele também estava perto. Gemi em sua boca, sugando seu lábio inferior, e tremendo sobre ele.

- Isso é tão bom – murmurei contra seus lábios, quando o aperto se intensificou.

- Eu sei – respondeu com um grunhido.

Deixei minha testa cair em seu ombro, enquanto gritei seu nome, sendo levada pela onda de prazer. Era como _flutuar_. Ele apertou meus quadris com força, e o sentir vir em mim, sussurrando meu nome com doçura e rouco no meu ouvido. Ficamos assim um tempo, até tomarmos um banho real, mas na ducha. A água da banheira não era mais tão própria para o uso, digamos assim.

Terminei o banho primeiro, e fui me arrumar. O clima hoje não estava tão frio, o sol e um parcial céu azul davam olá, mas como uma boa Californiana qualquer pouco frio já é muito, então por cima da minha blusa preta, coloquei um casaquinho. Estava com saia e meia-arrastão, acompanhado de uma bota de salto plataforma. Prendi algumas mechas de cabelo, deixando parte do cabelo solto. ()

- Ual... – virei ouvindo a voz de Edward, ele estava apenas em suas calças jeans.

- Gostou? – sorri dando uma volta para ele ver.

- Bella... Bella... tem certeza que quer sair? Porque só de olhar para essas suas pernas nessa meia... estou cogitando a idéia de te colocar na cama de novo – se aproximou de mim passando o braço pela minha cintura. – Tentadora – sua boca estava na minha antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo.

Eu realmente cogitei a hipótese de largar meus planos de um dia D/s para me jogar na cama com ele agora. Mas pensei melhor, e sabia que minha idéia seria ótima para curtir o dia de hoje. Com muito sacrifício, espalmei as mãos em seu peito, antes dando uma alisada, e o afastei.

- Edward... coloca a roupa vai – disse entre respirações profundas. – Vamos comprar as coisas e vir direto para casa, mudamos os planos do almoço. Mas vai... ou eu não vou resistir muito – passei a língua nos lábios e tentei focar meu olhar em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem – sorriu torto, segurando minha mão e beijando a palma – Faremos do jeito que você quer.

~xx~

Pegamos um táxi para o local onde ficava o sex shop. Andamos um pouco pela rua de mãos dadas, sentindo a brisa fria tocar nosso corpo. Eu estranhamente me senti sendo observada, como acontecia às vezes quando andava por LA e alguns paparazzi tiravam suas fotos.

Olhei ao redor a procura de algum, mas não vi ninguém, além de algumas pessoas caminhando absortas em seu próprio mundo. Edward olhou para mim, e perguntou se estava tudo bem, apenas assenti e sorri para ele quando chegamos na frente do sex shop. Mais uma vez a sensação me tomou, e olhei para trás, não vendo ninguém nos observando. Encolhi os ombros. Deveria ser minha imaginação.

O local tinha uma iluminação erótica, vermelho com preto, um pouco de roxo e azul. Prateleiras de acessórios, cremes, gel, fantasias, tudo para uma boa brincadeira sexual. Edward olhava tudo com atenção e interesse, com um sorriso malicioso e olhos brilhando. Ri baixinho quando ele pegou uma fantasia de enfermeira, e balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Enfermeira? Sério? Poderia ser mais clichê – brinquei pegando a fantasia da mão dele.

- Mas é sexy. Você cuidando de mim, com essa micro roupa, o que acha? – sussurrou com os lábios próximos a minha orelha. Soltei uma risadinha nervosa.

- Tudo bem, a enfermeira pode levar – ele sorriu como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal.

- Você não quer experimentar? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça para onde tinha umas portas indicando os provadores.

- Oh não, eu sei o meu tamanho. Não quero demorar tanto aqui – sorri para ele, e o puxei para o lugar que queria.

Haviam inúmeros tipos de chicotes. Desde os que machucava muito aos mais leves, para os inexperientes como nós. Testei uns em Edward, no seu braço é claro, e ria cada vez que ele fazia cara de dor.

- Você não aguenta um chicotezinho Edward – estalei a lingua para ele.

- É... então quando chegar em casa eu vou testar em você, vamos ver se você vai aguentar – novamente ele sussurrou, me fazendo arrepiar.

Olhamos mais alguns acessórios que a Florence tinha me dito que eram bons para essa experiência. Um chicote de couro, cordas especiais, mordaça de bola, venda, algemas e um vibrador. Pegamos alguns óleos comestíveis, velas aromáticas, um gel que queimava e outro que gelava. Edward queria levar prendedores de mamilo, mas nós não sabíamos como usar e seriam os meus mamilos em perigo.

Fomos para o caixa, onde uma atendente loira e peituda (era silicone, com certeza) nos atendeu. Claro que como todas as mulheres que cruzam com Edward, estava jogando charme com aquele perfume barato e batom vermelho puta. Revirei os olhos e pedi para ela se apressar, pois parecia que estava em câmera lenta para ver cada produto.

Ela me lançou um olhar feio, que eu apenas retornei. Eu não tinha medo de cara feia, muito menos de uma oferecida. Pelo canto de olho vi Edward brincar com meu cabelo, e reprimir uma risada. _Idiota._

Quando saímos do sex shop ele me puxou pela cintura para me beijar, eu não resisti e me entreguei ao beijo, ali no meio da rua. Era tão gostoso sentir o frio nos rodeando, mas nosso beijo estava quente que poderia colocar fogo em tudo.

- Você é ciumenta Bella? – ele riu quando separou de mim. Bufei o afastando e caminhando na frente dele.

Sua risada ficou mais alta, e ele segurou minha mão para me parar. Senti novamente aquela sensação de ser vigiada, e olhei ao redor, voltando a não ver ninguém.

Fiz um sinal para um táxi que passava, e não olhei para ele enquanto entrei e sentei no canto segurando minhas sacolas. Eu realmente não estava com raiva dele, estava com raiva de mim mesma, ficar demonstrando ciuminhos é ridículo. Ele deu as orientações para o motorista, e o táxi seguiu rumo a casa dele. Íamos pedir comida japonesa quando chegássemos lá.

- Hey – ele agora estava hesitante, tocando a minha mão levemente. – Desculpe – encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, roçando seu nariz entre meus cabelos, tocando a ponta no meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem – virei minha mão para segurar a sua. Senti seu carinho no meu pescoço, um leve beijo e um vai e vem com a ponta do seu nariz. Sorri virando o rosto, e ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para me beijar.

Depois ele apenas ficou encostado em mim, fazendo carinho na minha mão. Fechei os olhos, pensando na sensação que senti na rua. Seria possível estar sendo observada? Ou estava apenas cismada? Suspirei decidindo deixar esse pensamento para trás.

Logo chegamos na casa do Edward, e ele foi pedir o nosso almoço, enquanto eu arrumei o quarto. Fechei as janelas e cortinas, para ficar escuro. Liguei os abajures deixando as luzes fracas e espalhei as velas pelo quarto, iria acender na hora certa.

Peguei o que eu iria usar durante a nossa brincadeira, ou pelo menos no inicio. Eu queria dominar primeiro, para Edward fazer comigo o que quisesse até não sei que horas. Coloquei o babydoll por cima da lingerie que escolhi e arrumei as coisas no quarto. Ouvi os passos de Edward, e ele entrou no quarto sorrindo para mim.

- O sui vai chegar logo. Você está linda – ele me abraçou, afastando meus cabelos com o rosto e beijando minha nuca.

- Eu pensei, que poderia começar sabe – falei inclinando a cabeça para trás.

- Hum – murmurou na minha pele – Por mim tudo bem, é bom que eu penso direitinho no que fazer com você – suas mãos apertaram meu corpo por cima do babydoll. Gemi baixinho.

- Edward... você... você sentiu uma sensação de estar sendo observado quando fomos no sex shop? – seus lábios pararam na mesma hora, e ele me virou em seus braços.

- Eu pensei que só eu tinha sentido, achei que era imaginação, porque não vi ninguém nos observando – seus olhos agora estavam preocupados.

- Bem, talvez fosse nossa imaginação mesmo. Não éramos assim em Los Angeles – passei meus braços por seu pescoço. – Então não deve ser nada – sorri para tirar sua preocupação.

Equilibrei-me na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo. Ele estava um pouco hesitante, separei-me dele o suficiente para tocar meu nariz no dele, e poder olhar seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe Edward, não era nada – sussurrei.

- E se for algo Bella? Acho que nos arriscamos demais aqui em Londres – sua voz tinha medo. E eu entendia.

- Mas não era Edward. Não vimos ninguém, então definitivamente era impressão nossa. Talvez porque íamos entrar em uma sex shop juntos em plena luz do dia. Hun? – lhe dei um selinho – Não fique assim tudo bem? Vamos aproveitar nosso dia.

- Certo – ele concordou descendo o rosto para capturar meus lábios. E ficamos assim até o nosso almoço chegar, enquanto ele buscava, eu acendia as velas no quarto, que logo foi dominado por um leve aroma de frésia.

Edward entrou no quarto carregando uma barca de tamanho médio, colocando ao pé da cama, depois puxou um puff do seu quarto para colocar a barca em cima. Saiu do quarto e voltou com a pequena garrafa de saque e dois recipientes para bebermos, colocando ao lado.

- Acho que podemos começar não é Marie – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente e parando ao lado da cama.

- Sim – sorri pegando o chicote que estava em cima da cama – Para começar me chame de Senhora, não fale comigo sem que eu permita, responda apenas o que eu quiser. Palavras de segurança são Amarelo, se eu forçar demais, e Vermelho para que eu pare imediatamente. – sentei na cama ao lado da barca - Agora Edward eu quero que você tire toda a sua roupa e venha até aqui. Nosso jogo está apenas começando – sorri alisando o chicote com a ponta dos dedos.

Isso ia ser muito divertido.

* * *

**Vai ser muuuito divertido rsrs. Decidi deixar o próximo capítulo todo apenas para a brincadeira deles. Se tiverem sugestão de alguma cena de D/s para eles fazerem com as coisas que compraram, podem falar, eu vou amar ver a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo**

**xx**


	12. S&M

**CALIFÓRNIA SIN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
A fic vai terá **conteúdos fortes**. Então se você não gosta, é melhor nem ler.

**Sinopse:** Uma vida regada a dinheiro, popularidade e poder. Assim vivem os jovens da ensolarada Los Angeles. O errado e o certo não tem mais sentido em suas vidas, mas em algum momento eles vão ter que lidar com as consequências dos seus atos.

* * *

**N/A:** _Isso não é uma miragem, é um capítulo de verdade. _**  
**

_Para refrescar a memória de vocês, aqui vai um resumo do que aconteceu nos últimos capítulos postados:  
_

__**Bella e Edward foram para Londres, lá Bella conheceu os amigos dele, Florence e Vincent. Nosso _casal_ incomum, saiu para um passeio no sex shop e compraram brinquedinhos para brincar de D/s, e é isso o que vocês vão ler nesse capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – S&M**

_Alguns elevam-se pelo pecado, outros caem pela virtude._

**- William Shakespeare**

**BPDV**

Desfrutei em ver a imagem de Edward tirando as suas roupas lentamente. Observei seu corpo com as pernas fortes, seu membro ereto, os músculos da barriga e braços definidos, mas não exagerados, a pele clara, os poucos pelos que tinha em seu peito, o maxilar forte, os olhos azuis, tudo que o compunha. Uma tristeza repentina acompanhado de um aperto estranho no peito tomou conta de mim, afastei isso rapidamente quando Edward sentou ao meu lado como eu tinha ordenado.

Ele tinha cabeça baixa, e sorri enquanto deslizei a ponta do chicote por suas costas nuas o fazendo arrepiar. Esse jogo seria muito interessante.

- Agora Edward, sirva-me, e com cuidado não quero sujar a minha roupa – bati com o chicote em suas costas – Comece com o sashimi.

Com habilidade ele pegou o sashimi passando no molho e levou aos meus lábios com cuidado. Enquanto mastigava o salmão, permiti que ele também comesse, batia com o chicote na palma da minha mão enquanto o observava, imaginando o que poderíamos fazer. Comemos mais um pouco até uma ideia cruzou a minha mente quando ele voltou a me servir.

- Coloque saquê nos recipientes – ordenei ficando em pé e caminhando até a sacola com as coisas do sex shop. Peguei o gel que esfria, a corda e a venda, caminhei de volta para a cama onde parei na frente de Edward – Tire minha roupa, lentamente – sussurrei, ele sorriu levemente ainda sentado, deslizou as mãos pelas minhas coxas antes de subir o tecido do meu baby-doll.

Seus dedos tocaram por toda a pele da minha barriga e colo, era como um incêndio dentro mim. Mordi o lábio enquanto levantava os braços para ele terminar de tirar a peça, nesse ponto ele já estava em pé, com toda a sua glória e beleza diante de mim. O parei por um momento a sua tarefa, passando minhas unhas em seu peito e inclinando-me para beijar e morder sua pele.

Era quente, suave, com seu gosto delicioso e o perfume que me enlouquecia. Suguei um pouco deixando uma marca vermelha quando afastei minha boca dele, com o chicote na outra mão, dei leves batidas em sua coxa. Seu peito tremeu quando percebi que ele reprimiu um gemido, sorri ainda mordiscando sua pele. O peguei de surpresa quando o chicote bateu mais forte em sua perna, o fazendo saltar e xingar em voz alta.

- Oh não, o que eu te disse Edward? Não falar quando eu não mandar – bati novamente com o chicote em sua perna. – Vou ter que te castigar – sorri maliciosamente. – Agora, deite-se na cama com sua linda bunda virada para cima.

Ele fez o que eu mandei com um pequeno bico nos lábios, sorri tomando um pouco do saquê e subindo na cama. Coloquei meus joelhos de cada lado das pernas de Edward, passei a ponta do chicote em sua perna.

- Agora você vai contar até 10 em voz alta. Entendido?

- Sim senhora – meu sorriso cresceu ao ouvi-lo me chamar assim.

- Vou começar – suspirei puxando meu braço para trás e batendo com o chicote em sua nádega esquerda, a força não era maior do que bati em sua coxa, estávamos brincando e não queria machuca-lo.

- Um – voltei a puxar e bati em sua nádega direita – Dois – bati duas vezes seguidas na esquerda – Três. Quatro. – fiz o mesmo na esquerda – Cinco. Seis. – Sua voz demonstrava que estava começando a doer um pouco então nas quatro restantes, a batida foi mais leve. – Sete. Oito. Nove. Dez – ele suspirou de alívio no fim, enquanto massageei levemente a pele que estava com um tom rosado.

- Shh... agora levante-se – sai da minha posição ficando em pé ao lado da cama. – Volte a fazer a sua tarefa, tirar a minha roupa.

Ele o fez, tirando meu sutiã e sem seguida minha calcinha. Observei que sua ereção parecia maior, passei a língua entre meus lábios e senti que Edward me olhava. Subi meu olhar por seu corpo até o mar azul dos seus olhos. O olhar que vi nele era de puro desejo, sabia que para ele era difícil não poder tocar da forma que desejava, e aproveitei isso para provocar um pouco.

- Hum você quer me tocar Edward? Responda.

- Eu quero, senhora.

- Como você quer me tocar? Assim? – desci minha mão por minha barriga até entre as minhas coxas – ou assim – as subi até os meus seios apertando levemente os meus mamilos e suspirando – ou você quer tocar os dois e beijar aqui? – toquei meu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos – talvez mordiscar um pouco? É isso que você quer? Responda Edward – sorri ao ver que seus olhos escureceram e sua boca estava entreaberta.

- Sim, é exatamente assim que eu quero tocar a senhora.

- Se você for um bom menino, quem sabe eu deixo – coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços – agora vamos voltar ao nosso almoço – rocei meus lábios em seu queixo e voltei a sentar na cama.

Alguns Hot Philadelphia e Sushi depois, decidi colocar em prática o meu plano com o gel. Peguei a corda que compramos e mandei Edward deitar com os braços para cima. Amarrei seus pulsos, não muito forte, depois coloquei a venda nos seus olhos e peguei o gel. Pisquei para ele antes de colocar um pouco na minha mão, eu já sentia o efeito dele na pele e soltei uma risadinha, antes de sem aviso segurar sua ereção com as duas mãos. Seu quadril levantou pela surpresa, seus lábios pressionados em uma linha tentavam não deixar nenhum ruído escapar.

- Hum... bom garoto. Só vai fazer ruídos quando eu deixar – sussurrei apertando sua ereção. Sentia o efeito do gel na minha mão e imaginava o quão prazerosa estava sendo para ele.

Aumentei a pressão e a velocidade dos meus movimentos, ele estava se segurando muito para não gemer. Seu membro ficava mais duro, seu orgasmo estava perto, mas não iria desperdiça-lo na minha mão. Soltei-o e vi quando seus lábios formaram um pequeno bico, ri silenciosamente enquanto me inclinava para frente, tocando meus lábios nos dele.

Nos beijamos por algum tempo, seu membro tocava minha barriga e a vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim era imensa. Mordi seu lábio inferior lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que levantava o meu quadril e cada centímetro dele entrava em mim. Gemi contra sua boca, apertando minhas mãos em seus braços.

- Geme Edward, eu deixo – beijei seu queixo. Um grunhido misturado com gemido saiu dele no momento que apertei minhas paredes em torno dele.

Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, beijando, lambendo e mordendo. Aumentei minha velocidade, a sensação de calor tomou conta do meu baixo ventre, meus dedos dos pés enrolaram um pouco pelo prazer que eu sentia. Suguei com força um pouco em seu pescoço, mordendo em seguida. Edward tremeu e impulsionou seu quadril com força para cima, entrando mais em mim.

Levantei-me um pouco, mas não antes de lhe dar um beijo rápido. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, e o montei rápido e forte, apertando minhas pernas na dele. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, gemendo quando ele tocou um ponto diferente dentro de mim, repeti o movimento conseguindo o mesmo resultado. Meu orgasmo estava se construindo e não aguentava muito mais, sabia que ele também não.

- Goza pra mim querido, forte – mordi meus lábios, fechando os olhos e apertando meus dedos em sua pele. Subi e desci mais forte do que antes, apertando minha boceta em seu pau e o senti jorrar em mim. Não demorei para vir, o suor formava uma fina camisa em minha pele e na de Edward também.

Respirávamos rápido e profundamente. Tirei sua venda e ele apertou os olhos um pouco antes de olhar pra mim, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Aproximei-me dele para lhe beijar, foi um beijo lento e demorado. Quando terminamos, tirei as cordas das suas mãos e ele as desceu pelas minhas costas.

- Agora é a minha vez – ele sussurrou dando um tapa repentino na minha bunda.

- Oh sim, mas estou com um pouco de fome, vamos comer o restante do nosso sushi e brincar mais – o beijei novamente e depois sentamos para terminar de comer.

Edward tinha os seus próprios planos e eu estava ansiosa para que ele os colocasse em prática.

**EPDV**

Enquanto olhava a linda bunda de Bella levar a barca até a cozinha, fui na sala de jantar buscar uma cadeira e levei para o quarto. Separei as coisas que iria usar com ela, e quando voltou ao quarto, olhou para a cadeira e depois para mim. Sorri maliciosamente tomando o meu lugar como o _Dominante_ na nossa brincadeira.

- Isabella, sente-se nessa cadeira – ordenei e peguei as algemas que eu tinha separado. – Coloque seus braços para trás – caminhei até a parte de trás da cadeira, colocando as algemas nela – Agora Isabella, só vai me chamar de Senhor. Se algo ultrapassar seus limites e precisar de um tempo para que eu amenize as coisas, fale amarelo, mas caso queira parar algo, só dizer vermelho – repeti as mesmas regras que ela tinha colocado. Só fale comigo quando eu ordenar, apesar de que sua boca não vai estar muito livre nos próximos instantes.

Peguei a mordaça de bola, colocando em sua boca e acariciando sua bochecha em seguida. Sorri mais ao vê-la assim, presa e vulnerável para mim, completamente nua. Passei a língua por meu lábio inferior, ela era linda, deliciosa e excitante. Nunca me cansaria de estar com ela. Seus olhos demonstravam a curiosidade que ela sentia sobre o que eu iria fazer agora.

Com o chicote em mãos, passei pela pele do seu pescoço lentamente, descendo por seu colo até o vale entre seus lindos seios. Rodeei seus mamilos e bati de leve repetidamente em um deles. Isso fez com que ela apertasse as pernas e os lábios em torno da mordaça. Sorri satisfeito com sua reação e fiz o mesmo movimento em seu outro mamilo.

Inclinei-me para baixo e suguei um pouco de cada um, dando algumas batidas com a língua e uma mordiscada. Sua pele tinha o gosto de suor da nossa atividade anterior. Beijei a pele entre seus seios até o seu umbigo, depois voltei a ficar em pé e refiz o caminho da minha boca com a ponta do chicote. Uma nova ideia cruzou minha mente, e imaginei o quanto isso poderia ser divertido e excitante para ele.

- Eu quero que você separe bem suas pernas – ordenei e ela o fez. Olhei para seu rosto, seus olhos estavam fechados. – Abra os olhos Isabella – ela o fez e lhe dei um sorriso – boa menina. Agora coloque seu quadril para frente na cadeira.

Quando ela obedeceu, estiquei o chicote e passei por toda a sua boceta, que já estava molhada, mais do que antes. Vi quando ela respirou fundo e voltou a apertar a boca na mordaça. Repeti o movimento, subindo e descendo por vários minutos, suas pernas tremiam, seu quadril se movia contra a cadeira e eu desfrutava em vê-la se contorcendo de desejo e vontade de se libertar.

Mas quando bati forte com o chicote em seu clitóris, ela praticamente saltou na cadeira, resmungando contra a bola e fechando os olhos novamente. Não disse nada e aproveitei esse momento que ela não estava me olhando, para ajoelhar diante dela. Quando estava perto do que eu queria larguei o chicote e toquei sua pele da coxa com a minha língua. Sua perna relaxou, mordi e suguei sua carne, fazendo o caminho até o seu ponto quente. Por maldade troquei de perna e fiz o mesmo ali.

Lambi os lábios ao ver o seu _tesouro_ tão molhado, deveria ter um gosto tão bom. Não me permiti pensar mais, e afundei minha língua em sua carne deliciosa, escorregadia e quente. Chupei seu clitóris, isso a fez impulsionar seu quadril novamente. Segurei-a e olhei para cima.

- Menina má, olhe para mim Isabella – quando seus olhos pesados de prazer olharam para mim voltei a falar - faça isso novamente e não vou terminar o que estou fazendo aqui. Você entendeu Isabella? – ela assentiu e sorri voltando para onde estava.

Mas ao invés de trabalhar com a minha língua, dediquei a usar os meus dedos. Circulei sua entrada, esfregando as bordas com calma e lentidão. Penetrei-a com um dedo, o mexendo dentro dela, sentindo seu calor em grande concentração. Acrescentei um segundo dedo, torcendo, entrando e saindo, de forma lenta e deliciosa para mim, e com certeza estava sendo para ela. Claro, também era difícil se segurar.

Movimentei mais os meus dedos e com a mão livre apertava o seu quadril. Inclinei-me para frente, lambendo seu clitóris. Raspei os dentes de leve nela, que parecia gemer alto na bola. Estava feliz pelo resultado dos meus atos, então voltei a fazer isso, e acrescentei um terceiro dedo nela, os cruzando e curvando.

Parecia que eu tinha tocado em algum ponto, já que suas pernas tremeram e suas paredes apertaram de prazer. Continuei nesse processo até que ela não estava mais aguentando.

- Goze Isabella, eu deixo – disse e ela logo o fez apertando meus dedos e suas pernas na cadeira. Fiz mais alguns movimentos, antes de retirar meus dedos dela. Enquanto me levantava, provei dela em meus dedos, fechando os olhos e grunhindo baixo. – Ainda não terminei com você Isabella, vamos para a cama. – abri a algema e tirei a bola da sua boca. Ela suspirou de alivio, enquanto massageei seus pulsos que estavam um pouco vermelhos. Dei um beijo em cada, a levando para a cama comigo.

Antes que ela deitasse, a puxei para mim, tomando seus lábios e colocando minha mão em seus cabelos. Ela gemeu em minha boca, quando pressionei minha ereção em seu estômago. Era tão bom sentir sua pele quente, era a Bella que eu tanto queria, desejava e ansiava por ter a cada minuto. Nos separamos e falei para ela deitar.

Deitei junto com ela, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu, voltando a beijá-la com mais força e vontade. Nossas línguas encostavam uma na outra, Bella gemeu e eu a acompanhei apertando-a na cama. Afastei dela, dando-lhe um sorriso, desci minha boca por sua pele, até os seus seios. Mas ao invés de chupá-los como ela imaginava, eu refiz o meu caminho para cima, indo para sua orelha.

- Você é deliciosa Isabella. Amo os seus seios, tão lindos, redondos com essas pontinhas maravilhosas chamando por mim – apertei seus mamilos os girando entre meus dedos. Ela gemeu baixinho quando pressionei seus seios juntos. Eu _amava_ os seus sons, era excitante, fazia uma corrente elétrica de prazer percorrer todo o meu corpo.

_Tão bom..._

Voltei a descer pela sua pele, agora fazendo o que pretendia antes, saboreando os seus belíssimos seios. Deixe-a livre para gemer, não tinha nada melhor do que isso quando estava transando com ela. Enquanto me divertia com seus mamilos durinhos, desci minha mão por seu corpo até entre suas pernas, ainda molhada pelo sexo oral, friccionei seu clitóris com força, o que a fez gemer alto.

- Oh... por favor – disse entre um gemido e outro. – Senhor...

- O que você quer Isabella? – afastei-me dela e aproximei meu rosto do seu. – Diga. Implore. Que eu lhe dou.

- Eu quero – ela engasgou com as palavras quando belisquei seu clitóris. – Oh senhor... eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim.

- Hum, implore mais – beijei seu pescoço e mordi. – Você pode fazer melhor.

- Por favor, por favor senhor – sua voz era baixa – Eu quero que o seu pau me foda forte e me faça tremer, _Senhor. _

Maldita!

Grunhi retirando minha mão do seu clitóris, e penetrando-a. Ambos gememos quando fui até o fundo dela, puxando lentamente e entrando rápido. Sai novamente de forma lenta e penetrei em velocidade maior. Estava torturando a ambos, eu tinha certeza disso, mas queria prolongar esse momento.

- Toque-me Isabella – murmurei e senti suas mãos em minhas costas, suas unhas em minha pele. Eu _amava_ quando ela me tocava assim, com desejo puro e carnal. – Assim querida. Você ainda é apertada, e eu adoro isso.

Quando afastei meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos, eles estavam fechados, ordenei que ela os abrisse e ali vi todas as emoções que estavam queimando nela e que eu tinha certeza que ela poderia ver em mim. Adorava vê-la gemer e morder os lábios quando sentia o prazer correr o seu sangue. Decidi que era o momento de aumentar a velocidade. O fiz aos poucos até que estávamos ofegantes, mais suados e gemendo.

Uma ideia me ocorreu e sai de dentro dela, o que a fez gemer de frustração e me olhar como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo. Apenas sorri, ficando entre suas pernas e colocando-as no meu ombro, ela entendeu o que eu iria fazer e relaxou mordendo os lábios. Entrei nela com força e desfrutei da nova posição, ela fez o mesmo, com os olhos abertos e olhando diretamente pra mim.

.

Meus movimentos eram rápidos, logo a senti a pressão no meu abdômen e ela apertar em mim. Ela estava perfeita gemendo e olhando-me, com as mãos segurando os lençóis, os seios empinados e a pele rosada.

- Você... é... perfeita – eu disse entre cada impulso dos meus quadris. Bella gritou meu nome e já não me importava mais com a cena D/s, só queria levar Bella ao clímax e o alcançar junto com ela.

Movimentei por mais alguns minutos, meu corpo tremendo para se libertar, mas queria que ela viesse primeiro. Suas paredes apertaram, ao mesmo tempo que um gemido alto saiu dela fazendo seu núcleo apertar meu pênis com força. Perdi a noção de espaço por alguns segundos quando seu aperto me fez cair no mesmo abismo com ela. Soltei suas pernas, rastejando-me por cima dela e deitando ao seu lado, puxando-a para mim.

Eu estava exausto e ela também, beijei sua testa suada e com sua respiração quente tocando o meu pescoço me permiti dormir.

**BPDV**

Depois de dois orgasmos poderosos eu tinha me rendido ao sono ao lado de Edward. Não sabia quando tempo tinha passado quando acordei sentindo sua mão traçar uma linha na minha coluna para cima e para baixo. Suspirei baixinho abrindo os olhos, deixando um beijo em seu pescoço e olhando para ele.

- Olá – ele disse apertando-me e beijando minha testa.

- Olá - seus lábios acariciaram a pele da minha bochecha– Que horas são?

- Passa das 5 da tarde, dormimos por umas duas horas – beijou-me levemente e encostou o rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

- Então você gostou do que fizemos? – passei meus dedos por seus cabelos. Seus lábios beijavam minha pele e comecei a sentir sua ereção crescendo novamente.

- Devíamos ter feito isso à muito tempo – Edward mordiscou meu pescoço e envolveu os braços na minha cintura.

- O que? Ser espancado? Me torturar com um chicote? – perguntei deixando-me ser puxada por ele até o seu colo.

- Os dois. Foi agradável, não que ser espancado vá se tornar um hábito na minha vida, mas com você foi divertido – suas mãos apertaram levemente em minhas nádegas – Eu queria ter dado uns tapas nessa sua linda bunda – murmurou puxando meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e chupando lentamente.

- Quem sabe em outra hora – suspirei colocando minhas mãos em seu pescoço e correndo para a sua nuca, e repetindo o movimento. Moldei seus lábios nos meus, e o derrubei na cama. Quebrei o beijo breve e sorri para ele – estou com fome – fiz uma careta – e muito suja. Comemos tem mais de três horas e gastamos muitas calorias. Devemos comer algo.

- Hum, eu comi e muito – aquele sorriso pervertido estava em seu rosto.

- Idiota, eu não conto – tracei seu sorriso com a ponta do meu dedo. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes, de uma forma que nunca vi antes. A tristeza e aquele aperto no peito começaram a tomar conta de mim, quando pesei novamente a minha decisão sobre os meus sentimentos.

Eu teria que abrir mão disso tudo, e logo, antes que eu acabasse caindo em uma teia sem volta.

- Venha vamos tomar um banho – mordi seu lábio e consegui sair de cima dele.

- Você quer sair ou quer jantar e ficar por aqui mesmo? – perguntou saindo da cama e me seguindo até o banheiro.

- Ficar. Podemos assistir um filme, eu posso fazer alguma coisa ou você – disse ligando o chuveiro e as duchas deixando o vapor tomar conta do box.

- Eu preparo, vou fazer fettuccine ao molho branco. Mas precisamos ir no mercado, não tenho certeza se temos tudo o que quero aqui – suas mãos subiam pelas minhas costas quando estávamos já entre a água quente e deliciosa que relaxava os meus músculos.

- Hum, tudo bem. Podemos comprar um bolo de chocolate em alguma confeitaria? – perguntei virando de frente para ele, que sorriu.

- Podemos fazer o que você quiser – sussurrou apertando minha cintura – mas agora eu quero você encostada nessa parede e gritando muito.

Gemi e me deixei ser levada por ele.

E mais uma vez sou dominada pelo meu desejo.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi muito dificil de sair, por ele ser todo com lemon e eu estar sem prática para escrever isso, espero que tenha ficado bom. **

**Meu objetivo é postar um capítulo por semana, e agora pra valer. Era esse capítulo que me atrapalhava, eu não estava conseguindo fazer ele. Eu escrevi ele 10 vezes nos últimos meses, e toda vez que eu escrevia ficava péssimo. Pela minha pauta eu devo terminar a fic até o final de dezembro/começo de janeiro.**

**Enfim, o próximo vem na semana que vem, talvez no sábado, ele será mais fácil de deixar fluir. E um spoiler dele é a música** _Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break_

**E você que leu esse capítulo e vai comentar, 1bj por não ter desistido de mim.** **Escrever não é fácil e pode ter certeza que não é a minha intenção deixar fics abandonadas, eu me sinto mal, mas a inspiração é algo que eu não controlo.**

**Entrem no meu group do facebook, lá eu deixo avisos do que vou fazer durante o mês e vocês podem me perguntar sobre qualquer fic**

**www**(PONTO)**facebook**(PONTO)**com/groups/leilipattzfics/**


End file.
